Please Don't Leave Me
by XxRazorBladesKissxX
Summary: Clare and Eli get carried away one night will it affect Clare forever? Will Eli stay with he after shcking news? Will clare tell him? find out WARNING RATED M FOR FIRST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) enjoy this story I'm having fun writing it and this is actually a very awkward chapter for me to write but eh I guess all writers have there awkward moments . lol **

Please Don't Leave Me

Clare POV:

Me and Eli were laying down on his bed watching TV when all of a sudden I felt his hand on my ass. I was startled but didn't say anything instead ignored it. "When do you have to go home?" he whispered with his eyes closed. "Can I stay my parents went on a retreated so there isn't anyone home" I snuggled close to him. "Sure but do you want to get your stuff its still early" he said sitting up. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30 pm. I got up and said "sure lets go".

**In Morty**

I went into my room and I started packing while Eli laid down on my bed. When I finished packing while Eli laid down on my bed. When I finished packing Eli pulled me onto the bed and kissed me with so much passion. I moaned softly and almost instinctively I moved my body against his.

Eli POV:

Clare and me have been dating for 3 months and I wanted her. I've been making smalls attempts like touching her ass she always seemed to be scared so I didn't try anything but when I saw her packing I couldn't help it anymore so I pulled her close to me. I kissed her with all the love I have and felt her grinding on me. I rolled on top of her and kissed down her neck and heard her moan softly. I bit her neck and she started ruffling my hair pulling me closer to her then she did something unexpected and started dry humping me while kissing me hard. I started getting horny and couldn't take it anymore Clare was so good at this but I didn't want to pressure her. I slowly pulled of her shirt and she rolled on top of me and started stripping off all her clothes. She bent down and whispered in my ear "your turn" She pulled off my shirt and I helped her get my clothes off. Clare then whispered "I knew you wanted this" She went down and started sucking my dick. It felt so good I couldn't help but moan. She was sucking so hard it felt better then when me and Julia had sex.

Clare POV:

I start sucking on his dick so hard. Deep inside I knew I wanted this. I started to deep throat his huge dick. I looked up at Eli who was moaning and I kept sucking his dick. I went back up to Eli and Kissed his neck he flipped us over. "You sure" he panted. I nodded as he entered me.

Eli POV:

I went slowly at first watching Clares expression and started speeding up Clare started moaning and I rubbed her clit and kept going. I pulled out and bent down and kisses her clit. Clare was still panting so I sticked my two fingers in her pussy and sucked on her clit harder she started screaming in pleasure and I slapped her clit with my dick and entered her again going deeper and faster. Clare was still screaming I pulled out and whispered in her ear "We can stop" she shook her head and demanded "No Eli…" I smirked and turned her around and went in her ass and she started screaming louder I pulled her hair and messaged her breast "Say my name" and she start screaming my name I grabbed onto her waist and pushed in deeper Clare was screaming louder I pulled out and I laid her down and started sucking on her breast and messaging the other one she was still panting so I stopped and kisses her softly. And we laid there naked for a while.

Clare POV: 

Eli was so amazing and losing my virginity to him felt amazing. He pulled me on top of him and kissed the top of my head and whispered "We can stay here my parents wont mind me spending the night" I smiled and closed my eyes. "You ok?" he asked, I nodded "I didn't hurt you did I" he asked and I giggled and lifted my head and kissed him softly "It hurts a little down there but I'll be fine" he sighed "I'm sorry Clare I shouldn't have…" I cut him off "Eli I wanted to don't feel bad" I smiled softly and I laid my head "I just want to be with you" I smiled and Eli placed his hand on my ass. I remembered we were naked and quickly got up to get dressed. I felt two hands on my hips and Eli threw me over his shoulder and started slapping my ass "No clothes Edwards I like you better naked" I started laughing Eli took me downstairs. This is going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) MUST READ THIS IS IMPORTANT**

**This is chapter 2 and I knew what I wanted to write in this story so here we go ****sorry if this confusing anyone in anyway but I'll explain more at the end I ****promise**

Please Don't Leave Me

**2 Month Later**

"wait what?" Clare stuttered as Eli broke his news to her that he had cheat.

"I'm really sorry" Eli quickly said

"Save it for the slut" Clare said in tears as she walked away. Eli pulled on her arm slightly trying to get her to stay

"Clare I was drunk I promise it won't happen again" Eli pleaded looking at her

with his eyes full of tears

"I know it won't because were over" she said in

tears. To think just 2 hours earlier she was thinking of telling Eli that she wanted to be with him forever. Clare had realize that that one night they got carried away was a mistake. She remembered that night every time she got caught in her own thoughts. She would go in walks and think about it. She felt as though they did something wrong. A week ago she realized Eli didn't use a condom. Clare snapped back to reality. "Clare please don't do this" Eli cried in desperation. Clare closed her eyes in attempt to hold back her tears "You did this to yourself" she walked away and knew that she had to get some where quick because she was on the verge of tears. Clare had no where to go if she went home her parents would ask her about it but she didn't feel like talking. Clare went to the park to think. Clare hated to get lost I'm her thoughts now a days because she alway ended up thinking of that night. She thought since she figured out what she or they had done wrong she wouldn't think of it anymore. Clare wasn't wrong instead she thought about the break up. Clare started sobbing and walked over to the swing and just looked at all they children playing and thought that soon she would have her own. She looked at a girl sitting under a tree. A boy approached her with flower in his hand. They looked to be about 13. Clare smiled at the young love as she watched them. They girl with big brown eyes took the flower and smiled and saw Clare. She walked up to her with the boy walking closely behind. "Are you ok?" the girl asked as she took the swing next to Clare and the boy stood behind her holding onto the swings ropes. Clare smiled at them and said "I'm fine I just broke up with my boyfriend" The girl smiled softly "I'm really sorry I'm Caramel" she smiled extending her hand "but my friends call me Cara" She looks at Clare as Clare shakes her hand "Clare" she simply stated. "Elliot" the boy says in a feminine voice. Clare seemed confused but just smiled at him. Elliot seemed to notice and looked down at his shoes. Cara looked back smiled and whispered "It's ok I'm sure she won't care" Clare was confused.

She had just lost her boyfriend. Shouldn't she be sad? She was at first until she met Elliot and Cara. Clare realize she just made two new friend and forgot about Eli. She didn't want to interrupt there talk to she looked at her shoes and thought what she would do with the baby. She tried imagining telling her parents and everything ever with her parents screaming and kicking her out. She frowned but didn't cry she knew she had to be strong for her baby.

She looked at Cara and Elliot and saw him sigh and look at her. "I saw your face when you heard me" he looked at Cara who nodded "I sound like a chick I know but it's because I'm and FTM" he looked up at Clare slowly who was just nodding and said "ok" he smiled and told Clare about his life and Clare just listen to him without judgment. Cara smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder from behind her and kissed her cheek. "Congratz Clare you witness us get together" Cara said "Elliot just brought me some flowers and asked me to be his girlfriend" she smiled and looked up at Elliot who kissed her quick. Clare felt awkward there and looked around the park and spotted Eli with a girl.

*Eli at the bench*

Eli felt bad about cheating. He knew he was drunk but it was still no excuse to cheat. After Clare broke up with Eli he texted Jessica and texted her to meet him at the park. Eli sat patiently waiting for Jessica and saw Clare crying on the bench holding her stomach. Eli though to himself 'Poor Clare she must feel sick I never meant to hurt her' he saw 2 young kids wake up to her. Eli want to run up to Clare and hug and kiss her. Tell her he was so sorry but he knew he would most likely get a slap in the face for touching her. He saw Jessica walk up to him and he sigh "Now or never" he mumbles and Jessica walks up to him and jumps in his arms kissing him hard. Eli felt nothing for her but he still didn't want to hurt her. He pushed her off slightly and Jessica might have gotten the hint because she stepped back "What's wrong babe?" Jessica questioned as she looked at Eli sadly. Eli looked at his shoes before he got the courage to speak. He took a deep breathe and looked at Clare and saw her starring at them. Jessica looked at Eli impatiently as he finally spoke. "Jessica I'm going to be completely honest with you..."

**(A/N) That was the second chapter a lot happens so here's a recap**

**-Clare and Eli broke up becuz he cheated**

**-Clare goes on a walk and meets Cara and Elliot**

**-Clare she's Eli wit a girl and gets sad**

**-Eli need to talk to Jessica (the girl he cheated with)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I love getting review and I know I don't have many and **

**I'm not gonna say 5 reviews for a new chapter becuz thts cruel haha 1 review is **

**enough for! Anyways heres chapter 3 keep in mind tht I don't have spell check **

**so my apologizes to any errors**

Please Don't Leave Me

Eli's POV

I knew I had to tell Jessica that I didn't like her and that I was drunk during it all.

It was all a mistake so I took a deep breath "Jessica I'm going to be completely honest with you that whole night between you and me should have never happened" I looked up and saw her looking confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" she questioned herself. "I can change babe I promise" she continued but I just felt terrible looking at her as she tried to find something to change. "Jessica its not you I promise I just had a girlfriend and when I went to that party I drank to much..." Jessica raised her hand and said "I'm so sorry ba-Eli" she looked down. I looked over at Clare who was looking at her stomach and back at the two other kids with her. I didn't know them but they looked to be trying to cheer her up. The boy in the beanie started to tickle her and soon they were in the grass with the 2 kids tickling her. Clare's laughter was so loud I could hear it and couldn't help but smile at her. She was happy without me. It's made me sad to think she could be but I mean sooner or later we would have broken up...right?

I guess Jessica must have noticed me smiling at them because she finally spoke

"You know them?" she questioned looking at them. "The girl there tickling is my ex girlfriend" I said sadly looking at Clare and the 2 others. Jessica started walking towards them and I followed behind her scares of what she would do. All I could think is her attacking Clare.

No one POV:

Jessica started walking towards Clare Cara and Elliot with Eli following closely behind. When she reached them she pulled Clare off the ground and starred at her angrily. She took a step closer to her and was trying to intimidate Clare. Cara only 13 noticed her and stood in between them and looks at Jessica. "Who the hell are you?" she said looking at Jessica in disgust. Jessica smirked and waited for Clare's response. "I don't know" Clare said and then she realized Eli standing behind her. "But I don't care either". Eli walked up to Clare and whispered "She means nothing Clare" he reached for Clare's hand but Clare moved it away "You mean nothing Eli you're a worthless piece of-" Jessica interrupted her "Shit? I know you. I see you in Degrassi all the time. People talk about you to. Saint Clare, the one that never swears, Eli was probably your first boyfriend. Wait no! There was the jock too but didn't cheat on you for someone better? Seems familiar... Wait! I know Eli cheated on you with me. Does everyone cheat in you?" Clare was about to start crying before Cara started laughing. Clare thought Cara was laughing at her, but that wasn't it. "Wow! That was a scene there whore.." Cara said to Jessica. Jessica stood there shocked but quickly stated "Clare your still a virgin right?" Clare didn't say anything and just looked down at her shoes giving the expression that she was virgin. Both Clare and Eli knew this wasn't true but to Jessica is seemed that she was.

Little Cara was now extremely pissed off "Do you remember when you lost your virginity?" Cara turned to Eli and smirked at him. Not a sweet smirk the kind of smirk that said 'ready for your punishment'. Eli just started at her not knowing what Cara would say. "So when you fucked the whore did you think how hurt Clare would get or were you looking for ass?" Clare was still upset about what Jessica had said but when she heard that she couldn't help but smile. Unlike Eli who tighten his jaw and looked at Cara. Cara walked over to Jessica and tapped her cheek "Your always just gonna be a piece of ass a guy wants to shove ther dick in and you Eli" she said turning to Eli "will always be an insensitive son of bitch that will regret losing a wonderful person like Clare" she walked over to Clare "and you miss Clare just made a new friend that will back you up no matter what" Cara smiles and hugs Clare and takes her hand "Lunch? Me and Elliot were going anyway" Cara says. "Yeah sure" Clare says and looks at Eli who was giving Jessica a dirty look. Clare stopped walking "I'm gonna go home see you guys later?" Clare said walking home.

**(A/N) After this chapter it will be when they are all in there 20's lol hope you guys **

**keep reading after word :D and this chapter was just a filler for what is going **

**to happen in the future. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)****I told you guys that I would be basically going into the future and seeing them **

**in there 20's but sadly I got a review from a person and they don't want me to **

**do that but I'm really sorry I promise the story will be good just give it time **

**young grass hopper ;P. After this chapter it's gonna be them in their 20's get **

**ready! This is a pretty short chapter just becuz I havent updated in a while **

**so um yeah enjoy and review! I love review haha no lie I like getting emails **

**that say review alert **

Clare's POV:

It's been 1 month since me and Eli broke up and lucky for me I was only 3 months pregnant and had non-noticeable bump. I thanked god because today is Eli's Graduation. I'm only going because Ali wants me to go with her considering Drew is graduating too. Yeah I was surprised too. I had in mind to tell Eli I was pregnant hoping he would at least accept it and help out with financial stuff.

I waited after the whole ceremony to find Eli and tell him the news. I walked around the halls of Degrassi looking for Eli until I finally saw Adam. "Have you seen Eli" I asked him still looking around. "Yeah he went to the bathroom I bet you can catch up to him" Adam said pointing down the hall. I smiled at him "Thanks" I started walking towards the bathroom and saw Eli standing by the girls bathroom.

"Why are you by the girl's restroom?" I question and looked at him confused.

"Waiting for Jessica" he said simply. I had forgotten they were still together but I wouldn't let them stop me from telling him. "Eli can we talk?" I mumbled looking down. "Yeah talk" he basically commanded. "I'm..." The girls bathroom door opens and out comes Jessica "ugh what do you want? Looking for someone to love you? Sorry Eli is taken by yours truly" I sighed and shook my head and got frustrated "I need to talk to Eli" I said looking at Jessica who looked to be getting impatient "No he's my boyfriend" I sighed "I'm only going to talk to him please it's important" I looked at Eli and he looked at Jessica and then back at me "Anything you want to tell me you can say in front of Jessica" I closed my eyes to hold back my tears. "You know what Eli forget it I can take care of them by myself" I sighed and walked away knowing I'll never see Eli again.

I sat in the front steps of Degrassi and looked down at my stomach "I hope you're a boy. Then you can protect me from players like your dad" I smiled imagining my own child. "But if your a girl we can play dress up and dolls" I giggled and looked at the empty street. Everyone was still inside celebrating until I heard the door open. I turned around to see Elliot and Cara. These two I swear they are always together. "Hey why are you guys here?" I said standing up.

They were 13 they weren't graduating and as far as I know they don't have siblings. "Elliot had to talk to a tutor about some work" Cara explained. "You ok Clare? You look pale" I sighed "Just I was going to tell Eli but I don't think he would have cared" I looked away as Elliot started to talk "Clare as much as I want you happy if Eli is the one you guys will end up together I promise you that but until then me and Cara will be the daddy of that baby" he laughs and hugs me. "We're family Clare we won't let you go through this alone" we all hugged and I knew I would be ok without Eli.

**(A/N)That's it! Next chapter is them in the future! I'm so excited:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Ugh I'm sorry If this sucks because in had it all typed out and it got **

**erased :( so I have to retupe it all and it sucks because I forgot some stuff. **

**4 years later**

Clare POV:

I was slowly drifting to sleep when I feel a soft little finger press against my cheek. I open my eyes to see Skylar, my oldest son I knew having twins was the hardest thing to happen to me yet but I had to admit I loved both of my sons.

Skylar is the oldest, he is quite, shy, loves reading comics. Ryan my youngest son is just like Eli he never says anything about what he is thinking, he always has something to say and he has Eli's smirk. Ryan has my blue eyes while Skylar has green blue eyes. The inner part of his eye is green and is outlined in blue.

"Mommy I had the dream" Skylar whimpered in tears. Skylar always has dreams about meeting Eli and right when they're about to hug Eli gets up and walks away. It kills me to see Skylar like this but Eli left after his graduation and I haven't seen him since.

"Sky it's ok don't cry" I said lifting him up to the bed and hugging him tight. Skylar is only 3 almost 4 but he is my baby and I don't like seeing him cry.

"Mommy he left us..." skylar mumbled into my shirt."Baby I promise he didn't mean to hurt you" I rubbed his back and kiss his forehead when I heard footsteps and knew exactly who it would be. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Eli POV:

Jessica was on the couch because she was mad I had to work on the late shift.

"Jessica I'm sorry but I have to work" I sat on the edge on the couch looking at her.

"Please stay..." she pleaded but I knew I had to go. So I got up and walk to the door slowly. I felt a hand on my wrist so I looked back at Jessica trying to pull me down. "Jessica I'll be back in the morning I promise" I said pulling my arm away. "Fine" she sighed and let go of my arm looking away.

I got in Morty and started driving to the mall. I turned on the radio and listened to some music trying to forget Jessica and just focus on my work. I loved working at the mall because I always met someone new. I got to the mall quicker then I expected and parked Morty as I saw Sean the guy that works the afternoon shift waking out.

"Dude your late I locked up" he said throwing the keys my way. I caught them and started walking towards him. "Open back up now the money is in the second bottom cabinet" he said looking at his phone.

"Alright sorry about being late man Jessica again" I said looking for the right key.

"Just dump her already Eli" Sean said walking to his car. I laughed slightly "She'll kill me before letting me finish breaking up with her"

I started walking to the store and unlocked. I work at a small store so there was usually only one worker which unfortunately at night was me. I walked over to the cabinet and unlocked it and grabbed the money putting in the register and opening up for business.

Clares POV:

"It's Cara's birthday tomorrow mommy did you remember?" Ryan said walking into my room.

"It is?" I repeated in shock. I totally forgot I always got Cara a gift card from her favorite store at the mall. I usually bought it online but the takes days to show up. I guess I'll have to drive directly to the store.

"Yes it is mommy did you order the card already?" Ryan asked me climbing on my bed.

"No Ryan go get ready were gonna have to buy it now" I said getting up and getting dress. "You too skylar go get ready" I put on my shoes and combed through my hair as my two boys rushed out of my room to their own.

"You guys ready?" I asked walking into their room.

"Yes mommy" they both said at the same time. "Let's go I grabbed their hands and put them in there car seats and drove to the mall.

I've never been to the mall this late I hope Sean was still there he always helps me pick out Cara's gifts. I arrived at the mall and parked next to a blue car. I got the boys out and we walked into the mall and made our ways to Cara's favorite store. Skylar and Ryan both ran to the store ahead of me. "Boys wait up!"

Eli's POV:

After opening up I did my usual routine. Sitting on the counter and eating some candy and sometimes just walking out the door to the food stand right in front of the store and talk to the dude that sells pretzels.

I started unwrapping a jolly rancher when 2 little boys ran up to me. "One gift card pwease" said one of them.

"Do you guys have money?" I asked while getting behind the register and getting a gift card. I looked at them and smiled. "Wants some candy?" I asked them. They looked so cute.

"Yes pwease and our mommy has money we need to get my auntie Cara her birthday day present" said one of them taking a jolly rancher. "You look familiar" said one with a smirk. I knew that smirk! It looked like mine. But I guess I'm not the only one with a smirk.

"Really? Well how about we wait for your mommy to bring some money to pay for this gift card then we'll talk about where you might know me" I said while taking out more candy and putting it on the counter.

"Ryan I'm gonna go get mommy" one of them said while walking out the store.

"So Ryan why are you guys buying the gift so late?" I said eating more candy and sitting on the counter.

"Mommy forgot because she's been taking care of Skylar" he said sitting on the floor. I picked him up and sat him on the counter and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong with Skylar?" I looked down at him and saw him crying. I felt terrible so I hugged the little guy.

"My daddy left us..." he sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Let go of him!" yelled a girl that seemed to be in her twenties. She rushed to me and grabbed the little boy and he wrapped his arms around her and layer his head on her shoulder still crying. "What happened" she whispered to him.

"When can I see daddy?" he mumbled and she started crying. The image of looking at them hugging each other broke my heart.

"What made you think of him?" she asked him. "He looks like him" he said pointing to me.

I was shocked so he pointed at me and just looked down. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to look like this" I smiled slightly at her and picked up the other one I think named Skylar.

"I'm Clare by the way" she stretched out her hand and I looked at her and stood shocked. "Clare?" I repeated, my Clare... Had 2 boys and the dumb ass father left her.

**(a/N) I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone I lost everything that was on my **

**phone and I have it all saved on here so I just lost the whole chapter it was **

**written out and I was getting ready to just finish it up when everything got **

**erased! Hope it didn't disappoint anyone...**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I'm still upset about losing everything on my phone but I guess I'll regain some things anyways here is chapter 6? I think I dont kno I've lost count when the other chapters erased but still I'm pretty sure it's chapter 6 lol **

No ones POV:

"Clare?" Eli repeated still in shock. He couldn't believe that the girl he let go in high school know had 2 boys.

"Yeah Clare Edwards and you are?" Clare said rubbing Ryan's back.

"Umm Eli.." Eli said looking at Skylar trying to figure out if maybe he knew who the dad could be. Skylar poked Eli's cheek and smiled.

Clare looked at him and couldn't believe she didn't see it before. The man standing in front of her was Eli. The father to Ryan and Skylar. "Eli Goldsworthy?" Clare hoped this was a dream because she didn't want to see the person that caused her so much pain.

"Surprised Edwards? Yeah me too" he smiled "So how have you been?" he asked trying to make conversation.

She looked down and quickly responded "I'm sort of in a rush can I just get a gift card" she kissed Ryans cheek and put a 50$ bill on the counter.

Eli sighed and walked around the counter still holding Skylar and got the gift card and added 50$ to and handed Clare her money and the gift card. "Here it's ok I got it"

"Eli take the money I don't need anything from you" she said and took the gift card and left the money on the counter.

"Clare why are you being so bitter?" Eli asked upset.

"Don't be mean to my mommy" Skylar said to Eli and started crying. Skylar let go of Eli and pushed him away. "Mommy I wanna go home" Skylar whimpered.

"I know sky we can go home in just a minute ok?" Clare smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. Clare lowered Ryan onto the counter and reached for Skylar.

Eli quickly grabbed Skylar and kissed his cheek and slipped his number in Skylar's pocket. "Skylar who is your father?" Eli asked him.

"Eli! Stop it!" Clare said reaching for Skylar.

"I don't know I've seen pictures of mommy and him on a beach and he looked like you" Skylar said covering his face with his hands.

Eli looked up at Clare confused. "Clare?" he whispered. "Who is the father?" Eli asked knowing what picture Skylar was talking about.

"Eli I'm in a rush I don't have time for you. You left me and I don't need you" Clare said as she went around the counter to get Skylar. She had Skylar in her arm and Ryan in the other arm with both crying on her shoulder.

"Thanks Eli you made them both sad" Clare said and reached for the gift card but couldn't hold it. "Ryan wanna get that for mommy?" Clare said looking at Ryan.

"No mommy I wanna see daddy" he cried.

Clare started tearing and whispered "Im sorry Ryan" she closed her eyes and kissed his forehead.

"No mommy I don't love you I want my daddy" Ryan said wiggling out of Clare's hold and walking out the store.

Clare closed her eyes and wiped her tears away and grabbed the card and put it in her pocket.

"Clare? I'm sorry" Eli said as he followed out of the store.

"I need to find Ryan" she said walking out of the store.

She found Ryan sitting against the wall crying into his knees. Eli went and grabbed him. "Look buddy I'm sorry your dad left but don't be mad at your mommy be mad at the man that left" Eli said and looked at him in the eyes.

Ryan hugged him tight and cried onto his shoulder. "I want my daddy" sobbed

Ryan.

"I can't help you" Eli sighed. Eli didn't know what to do it broke it heart that this little boy was so upset. But Eli didn't know that he was holding his son.

"Ryan come on we should get home.." Clare said looking down.

*Clares car*

"It was nice seeing you again Clare" he said smiling at her.

"It was surprising seeing you Eli" Clare whispered and put Ryan and Skylar in their car seat.

"Clare I hate to ask this but who is the father?" sighed Eli looking at her.

"It's not my business but they both seem pretty upset about it. They tear up at the thought of their dad" Eli looked inside the car to see both little boys holding each others hands crying.

By the time Eli looked up Clare was getting inside the car. "Clare?" Eli said walking over to her as she got in.

"Eli...I don't ever want to see you again." Clare mumbled looking down trying to hide her tears. "You are the most horrible person I've met" Clare said as she started the car and drove away. Leaving a confused Eli wondering what it was that he did.

**(A/N) hey guys here is another chapter of please don't leave me I will see in **

**the reviews what it is y'all wanna read tell me! Hehe oh by the way I love **

**reading your guys review and I especially love when you guys pitch ideas like**

**1) should I get Clare to confront Eli ASAP or give it time for her to think over **

**things and make one chapter just about Clares thoughts BE WARNED IT WOULD BE **

**MOSTLY LIKELY SHORT**

**2) Should Eli look for Clare like go to her house and ask about how she's been **

**3) should Clare and Eli eventually end up together?**

**4)Do y'all want Clare to some how be with some other guy or a single momma**

**5)should Ryan and Skylar find out about Eli being the daddy before Eli finds out he is the dad**

**6)should Jessica be in future chapters**

**GUYS TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL WANT TO READ I'LL WRITE IT I PROMISE! GIVE Y'ALL SOME **

**CREEPY TWIST? maybe? TELL ME REVIEW (reviewing is not mandatory its just a nice **

**thing for me to have ;))**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ok so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I **

**wanted to update ASAP so I'm sorry :P here we go**

No One's POV:

Clare woke up the next morning and went down stairs to find Cara and Elliot eating breakfast. They all lived together in a one family house.

Elliot and Cara shared the basement and Clare and the twins got the 2nd floor while we shared the first floor. Clare loved having them around to help with Skylar and Ryan. A while after Cara and Elliot started going to degrassi Clare found out that Cara and Adam were cousins. So Adam usually stopped by for Cara's birthday.

"Morning birthday girl" Clare giggled and sat down and handed Cara the card.

"You better love it because that gift cost more than money" I said pouring a glass of Orange Juice.

Cara opened the card and saw her oft card inside. "Clare this is the best gift I've gotten all morning" Cara giggled and got up to hug Clare.

"Just a small thank you from me and the boys" Clare smiled at Cara and sighed.

"I have to tell you guys something.." Clare said taking a seat.

"Everything ok?" asked Elliot concerned. "Is skylar still having those dreams?" Elliot ask getting sad.

"Yeah skylar is still having those dreams and yesterday we went to pick up the card for Cara and we ran into someone..." Clare said slowly.

"Who?" said Cara and Elliot at the same time.

"Eli..." Clare mumbled. Cara and Elliot hated Eli because of the way he cheated on Clare. Not so much for leaving the twins because he never knew about them and they liked it better he didn't and so did Clare. She didn't want Eli to feel like he had to be with her.

"He's back? What for? Nobody needs him. The twins have us and he has his little Barbie doll" Cara said getting upset.

"Cara calm down sweetie..." Elliot said trying to calm Cara. Elliot kissed her cheek. "Drink your juice" he smile at her as she drank "Good Caramel" Elliot giggled. "So Clare what did Eli say?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Just how I've been and he kept asking about the twins father" She explain more about that night as Cara and Elliot listened. Occasionally Cara would get angry but Elliot would calm her down. Clare was jealous of Cara and Elliot because they loved each other so much and Clare was afraid she would never get that kind of love.

Skylar and Ryan came down and got their juice boxes. "Morning guys" smiled Clare at her two sons. "Wanna give Aunt Cara her birthday hug?" Clare said pointing at Cara.

"Does she know where my daddy is?" replied Ryan bitterly, looking at Clare with his evil glare. Clare closed her eyes to hold back tears but they slipped away. Clare got up quietly and walked to her room upstairs.

"Ryan!" Cara yelled after Clare left. "Your daddy left ok? Clare didn't make him leave. Trust me Ryan he didn't want you he wanted his Barbie he cheated on your mommy" Cara looked at Ryan who was just starring at her still mad. "Go to your room Ryan. Skylar do you want breakfast?" Cara asked picking up Skylar as Ryan walked upstairs.

"What do you want for breakfast Sky?" asked Elliot tickling Skylar and making him some pancakes.

**In Clares Room**

Clare had been crying on her balcony looking at the cars pass by when Ryan came in.

"Mommy?" asked Ryan in a weak voice as he entered her room. Clare looked at Ryan and wiped her tears quickly.

"I'm right here Ryan" Clare said as she got up and went into her room. "What is it?" Clare mumbled sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry mommy" Ryan frowned as he struggled to her on the bed. "I love you mommy" Clare picked up Ryan and hugged him tight. "I love you too Ryan" Ryan started crying and Clare walked back to the balcony with Ryan. She sat down and

Ryan leaned his head on her chest. Clare wiped Ryan's tears. "Don't cry baby

shhh" mumbled Clare as she kisses Ryan's head. They both looked at the cars pass by and even the people. "I want that car mommy" Ryan said pointing at a blue sports car.

"Then mommy will go buy it" giggled Clare.

**Jessica's Apartment**

Eli walked in and saw Jessica making breakfast.

"Hey did anyone call?" asked Eli as he laid down on the couch. He didn't hear a response and saw that Jessica was ignoring him.

"You ok Jessica?" Eli asked sitting up to see her. She still ignored him but Eli knew she would get over it she didn't like that Eli left at night to work but Eli always 'persuaded' her to talk to him again. "So you're angry? Or sad?" Eli got up and sat next to her reaching for her hand.

"Eli leave me alone" she moved away her hand and got up. "Please don't talk to me ever again" she yelled as she made her way to her room.

Eli sighed and followed her. "You know I have to go to work Jessica why are you such a bitch about it?" Eli screamed getting aggravated with the same routine.

"IM A BITCH? ELI YOUR'E NEVER HOME!" scream Jessica getting in Eli's face.

"I'M ALWAYS HOME YOU NEVER LET ME LEAVE I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Eli scream looking at.

Just then Jessica slapped Eli and started packing Eli's stuff. "I don't want you to live with me anymore." Jessica mumbled. "There is no way I'm living with you anymore because your always picking a fight with me" she cried as she packed all of Eli's clothes.

"Good because I'm fed up with you and your shit Jessica" Eli said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the room to get all his stuff from the living room.

The only friend Eli kept all these years was Adam so he texted Adam quickly to ask for a place to stay.

Eli-(txt) hey man just got kicked out of my apartment got room for me at your

condo with Fiona?

Adam-(txt) sorry man that sux but Fiona won't exactly let you stay I tried :/

Eli-(txt) dam it I have no where to go I'll try my car I guess :/

Adam-(txt) wanna just hang out today to find you a place

Eli-(txt) yeah sounds good wht do you wanna do?

Adam-(txt) it's my cousins birthday im going to her house for a while

Eli-(txt) meet you there txt me the directions

Eli got the directions to the place where he was going to hang out with Adam and quickly made his way there.

As Eli drove to Adams cousins house he had a funny feeling in his stomach like something bad would happen. But he pushed away that thought and got out of his car.

He walked up to the big house "Wow fancy" he mumbled as he quickly texted Adam to say he was here. Just then Adam opened the door.

"Hey Eli come on in my cousins out back" Adam said as he started walking to the back of the house. Eli followed Adam to the back.

"Hey I'm Cara" mumbled Cara who didn't even bother to look up.

"Eli" stated Eli as he looked at his hands.

"Eli?" questioned Cara as she looked up. "The same Eli that cheated on Clare

Edwards?" asked Cara as Clare came down stairs with Ryan in her arms.

**(A/N) I hope y'all like this :) I kept in mind all your reviews and tried to involve all the suggestions. **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) I'm afraid this story sucks xD but as long as yall want more I'll keep **

**writing more :) **

No Ones POV:

Clare walked downstairs after talking to Ryan for about 2 hours and when he fell asleep for 30 minutes she just kissed his head and stroked his dark hair looking out the balcony and when she saw a mysterious car she got up with Ryan and walked down stairs to see Eli.

"Why are you here?" Clare asked in shock. "Don't you understand I don't need you Eli!" she said on the verge of tears. "You left me when I needed you I got over it I don't need you just leave me alone!" Clare didn't know why she was screaming so much but the thought of Eli always upset her.

"I didn't know you lived here Clare believe" Eli said calmly as he got up. "Adam invited me here I swear if I knew you were here I would have came" Eli said not realizing how it sounded.

Clare was disgusted "Great because I'm leaving" Clare said getting a blanket for Ryan and a sweater for herself.

"Clare I didn't mean it like that I swear" Eli said following her inside. Eli reached for her hand and turns her around. "Why do you hate me?" Eli asked aggravated.

"Because you cheated in me" Clare said bitterly laying Ryan down on the couch. "Because you left when I needed you most!" screamed Clare.

"Oh get over it I've been through worse things than that!" Eli exclaimed as he looked at Clare.

"Really, because you struggle keeping 2 jobs just to have a place to sleep with not one but two new born babies, because your parents kicked you're out when you were only 16 and said they never wanted to see your face again. Or did you have to deal with the father of your 2 sons cheating on you the day you found out you were pregnant and then try to tell him but he wouldn't listen did you have to walk 2 miles every 3 weeks just to get to the doctor's office to see if your kids were healthy because you didn't have any other friends except two amazing 13 year olds that couldn't help. You cried in a street alone after finding out you were going to have twins with no help. You dropped out of high school senior year because you had to work instead of go to school. You went into labor while at work with no in that delivery room to say it's going to be ok. Deliver two babies then live in a room that you rented from people you didn't know; not even knowing if they were safe because that's all you could afford but kicked out a week after having twins. You've lived in a one bedroom apartment for 3 years sharing a room with two baby boys. Not until a couple a months ago did I finally find this place. Did finally get a decent job to pay for a house for my boys I share this place with my only friend because of one stupid mistake I did when I was 16." Clare said crying now.

Eli stood shocked that Clare went through all of that in just the past couple of months but then he realized that he was the father of Ryan and Skylar.

"Clare...why did you never tell me you were pregnant" he stuttered out trying to find the right words.

"You wouldn't listen Eli I tried to tell you on your graduation day but you insisted I say it in front of Jessica but all she would do is say I was lying then you would believe her!" Clare replied wiping her eyes. "Ryan and Skylar are the best things that have ever happen to me I don't care if I went through hell for them. They're my only family I love them so much" Clare cried sitting on the couch. "Ryan is so much like you it hurts..." Clare said looking at him.

"I promise Clare I won't leave you guys ever again" Eli said wrapping his arms around her.

"No Eli this is what I wanted to prevent you only want to be with me because you found out about Skylar and Ryan" Clare sighed and picked up Ryan and walked to Ryan and Skylar's room.

Eli followed her and watched as she tugged him in and kissed his cheek. Eli bent down and kissed his head. "Have a nice nap buddy..daddy's here now" Eli grabbed Ryans hand and smiled at him.

Clare watched him and smiled to herself. "Let him sleep" Clare whispered as she started to walk out with Eli right behind her.

"Clare I'm sorry I haven't been here but please let me be here for the rest of their lives. They're my sons too" Eli pleaded looking at Clare with eyes full of tears.

"Eli...I don't know..." Clare looked down. "I guess... Ryan and Skylar need their dad" Eli hugged Clare tight and picked her up and mumbled "Thank you so much Clare" Clare tried to break free from his hold but he wouldn't let go.

"Eli left go" Clare struggled to get him off but when Eli finally let go she looked at him in the eyes. "I've missed you Eli"

**(a/n) you guys wanted a chapter ASAP rite? Keep reviewing lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) hehe y'all said a new chapter ASAP hehe so here he go I'm just winging it keep tht in mind :P**

No Ones POV:

Clare walked downstairs while Eli stayed in her room waiting for her to come back with Skylar to tell him the new. Eli wanted to tell him right away.

Clare went downstairs and walked outside. "Skylar? Want to go meet someone?" Clare asked as she walked closer to everyone.

"He knows?" asked Cara. Clare nodded and picked up Skylar.

"Yeah he knows. It kinda slipped after he told me I haven't been through tough things." Clare said looking at Skylar.

Cara got angry after hearing that. "Clare you have been through so much shot what gives him the right to say that?"

"Cara, its ok I have to go take Skylar to him right now we can talk later. Enjoy your party" Clare smiled slightly and walked back upstairs to find Eli looking through some baby pictures.

"Sky, remember him?" Clare asked sitting next to Eli on her bed.

"Yes I do mommy he made you cry last night" Skylar said looking at him with his big green blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that Skylar. Forgive me?" Eli held out his hand and looked at Skylar.

Skylar didn't give it second thought he jumped right into Eli's arms and hugged him tightly. "I fo-give you" Skylar said in a childish voice.

"Skylar and Ryan are still learning to speak" Clare said shyly as Ryan walked in.

"Mommy you left me" Ryan said standing on the door way. Ryan rubbed his eyes and looked at Eli. "Hey mister you were at the store westerday" Ryan started walking toward Clare since he couldn't reach the bed he laid his head on Clare's lap. Clare reached down and picked him up.

"Yeah that was me" Eli smiled and picked him up. Eli held both Ryan and Skylar. "I love you guys" he whispered and kissed their cheeks.

Clare smiled and took Ryan and leaned against the head board. "We have something to tell you guys" Clare looked at Eli and smiled. "You want to tell them?" Clare asked.

"If it's ok with you then yeah" Eli smiled and leaned against the head board and took a deep breath looking at Skylar. "I'm your dad" he said softly.

"Daddy?" Ryan looked at him and hid his face in Clares shoulder. "I don't want him here mommy"

Eli felt terrible he didn't know what to say or do. "Should I go?" Eli asked sadly looking down. Hoping Clare would let him stay.

"No Eli stay, Ryan I thought you want to meet your daddy now he's here and you don't want him?" Clare whispered looking at Ryan.

"He hurt you mommy I don't want him to do it again" Ryan mumbled into Clares shoulder.

"Ryan I swear I didn't mean to hurt your mommy I just want to be here for you know if you let me" Eli pleaded for forgiveness

Skylar who had been silent the whole time kisses Eli's cheek. "I forgive you daddy" He laid his head on Eli's chest with his arms around him.

Eli smiled and looked at Ryan. "Please?" he said one last time. Ryan kisses his other cheek and hugged him.

"I have a daddy now?" Ryan said looking at Eli.

"Yes you have a daddy" Eli smiled and kisses him.

Clare giggled and started tickling Ryan and Eli tickled Skylar they all played together until Skylar hurt his finger and started crying.

Eli panicked "Oh my god umm are you ok?" Eli started to get worried. "Clare I hurt him I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Eli looked at her scared.

Clare smiled and picked up Skylar. "You got a boo-boo?" Clare mumbled to him. Skylar nodded and frowned. "Mommy will fix it" Clare kissed his finger and he giggled.

"Thank you mommy" Skylar smiled and slid off the bed and grabbed Ryans hand. "Bed time Ryan" they both walked to their room and fell asleep.

Clare smiled and took out some more photo albums when she felt Eli's arms around her from behind. "I've missed you so much Clare" he whispered in her ear.

"Eli please don't do this" Clare pushed him away slightly and frowned.

"I'm sorry..." Eli looked down and saw his phone had 12 missed calls from Jessica. He turned off his phone and looked back up at Clare.

"Time to go Elli we still need to find you a place to live" Adam said from the door. "Clare tell Ryan and Skylar goodnight for me" Adam smiled.

"Sure Adam, maybe you can stop by some other day?" Clare looked at Eli.

"Yeah definitely after I find a place I'll be sure to come here everyday" He smiled.

"You don't have a place to sleep?" Clare asked confused.

"I kind of got kicked out of my place today..." Eli said embarrassed.

"Oh umm if you want to the couch is free" Clare said point to the couch at the far end of her room. "I would offer the couch down stairs or even the guest room but Cara would probably kill you" Clare laughed nervously.

"Really? Clare it would really help" Eli smiled at her and looked at Adam.

"Guess I'm staying with my family man" he chuckled.

Clare smiled at them both. Later they all got Eli's stuff into Clares room and they saw it was already past midnight. Adam left leaving Clare and Eli alone.

**(A/N) was it good? Or bad? Was it great or terrible? The world may never know xD **

**haha jkjkjk**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) here we go I'm super excited for this chapter for some strange reason xD lmao**

Clares POV

**3 am**

Skylar came into the room and whispered to me "Mommy in the movies the mommy and daddy sleep together why is daddy on the floor?" I looked over at Eli on the floor.

The couch was a small one and it must have been to uncomfortable for Eli to sleep on. "Skylar, daddy and mommy aren't like those parents." I tried to explain.

"You guys don't love each other..." Skylar looked down and started crying.

"No, skylar please don't cry..." I looked at him upset.

"My family is broken" Skylar screamed waking up Eli. Eli raised his head and looked at us.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked as he got up.

"My family is broken daddy" Skylar cried as he ran to Eli. I sighed and motioned Eli to come sit next to me. Eli came and sat next me to holding Skylar.

We laid there until Skylar fell asleep and I carried him to his room. When I came back inside Eli was asleep on my bed. He was on the edge of the bed so I just laid back down on the other edge. Soon I fell asleep and forgot Eli was even in my bed.

** Morning**

I woke up with my head rested on an arm and another arm around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Eli still sleeping. In my heart I still loved Eli and I didn't want to get up but my brain told me that I shouldn't fall for him or at least let him know that I haven't gotten up from my last fall.

I heard his phone ringing from my night stand it was charging so I reached for it and saw on the screen it read 'Jessica' I couldn't believe he was still with her and yesterday he tried to kiss me.

I got up and Eli woke up. "Morning Clare" he smiled and sat up. "Did yousleep well?" He asked me I gave him my cold shoulder and didn't respond. "Everything ok?" he got up confused.

"Jessica called you" I said walking outside until I felt his hand on my arm.

"Clare, you don't understand I don't love her I never did she just she wouldn't let me go... I lost touch with Adam for 2 years because every time he called Jessica wouldn't let me talk to him she felt I would cheat on her." Eli look at me and I that moment I just want to pull him in for a hug and tell him that I wanted him to stay and be a family with me and our kids but I didn't want to hurt myself or Skylar and Ryan by another one of Eli's betrayals. I looked down and stepped back. "Clare I only want to be with you and our kids to get to know them more and be with you again. Tonight, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hold you in my arms and tonight I got to and I didn't want to wake up and have to let you go" Eli looked down and reached for my hand. He was just so amazing I couldn't hold back anymore I hugged him as tight as I could and I felt his arms around me.

"Eli please don't hurt me or our kids" I whispered into his shirt taking in the moment.

"I promise Clare I'm yours and only yours from now on" I looked up and touched my forehead against his. Our lips were moments away from touching when Ryan ran in and started hitting everything.

"MOMMY!" He screamed I let go of Eli and walked over to him.

"What happened?" I said kneeling beside him.

"What's wrong Skylar" Eli said kneeling beside me.

"That, Mommy...Aunt Cara keeps calling me Skylar and I'm Ryan" Ryan sat down and started crying.

"Ryan, it's ok daddy will learn to tell you and Skylar apart it's hard he's only known you for 3 days" I said picking him up.

Eli's POV:

I felt terrible I couldn't tell my own sons apart I looked down and Clare must have noticed because she reached for my hand and whispered "It's ok it took me a while too" she smiled. Gosh she was so amazing now all I had to do was tell Jessica so she can stop calling me.

"Ryan I am really sorry I promise I'll learn ok" I picked him up. "Where's

Skylar?" I asked him.

"Skylar is still sleeping daddy" Ryan said rubbing his eyes.

"You tired Ryan?" I watched him falling asleep. He's eyes started shutting.

"It's ok Ryan, daddy's here now to carry you to your bed" I got up and carried him to his room and laid him down.

I kissed his forehead and Skylar's forehead and starting walking back to Clare's room.

I walked in and saw Clare have naked in only a bra and panties and she had her back turned to me so she didn't even realize I walked in she was looking for clothes. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You still look amazing for someone who had twins" I whispered and kissed her shoulder. Her breathing got harder and she blushed. Same old Clare only she looked amazing.

"I-I worked a lot s-so that umm the extra work made me lose a lot of we-weight" she stuttered I smirked at her.

"Clare, I hate to ask this but does this mean we're together?" I asked slightly letting go.

"This means that we're starting over" she smiled and looked down. I couldn't help it anymore her just standing there. I picked her up and laid her on the bed and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and whispered "I'm glad I forgot Cara's birthday"

**(A/N) hehehehehe cnt wait for more? Let me know when y'all want the updates :P it is 11:34 pm may 28th hehe I will probably update the 29th hehe hopefully **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) hehe this story is so much fun to write lol so as long as y'all are **

**reading I'm writing **

Eli's POV:

Clare was half naked on the same bed as me. I couldn't believe after all these years I finally got to hold her again. This was how it should have been all my life not with Jessica. I regret ever going to that party and cheating on Clare. Clare had her head rested on my bare chest.

I looked at the time and it was 7:30 am I kisses her head. She smiled and looked up to lock eyes with me. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She inter wined out finger and smiled at me. "I missed you Eli" she whispered against my lips.

"I missed you Clare" I mumbled and leaned closer to kiss her.

"MOMMMMYYYYY!" Someone screamed and climbed up the bed. Clare sighed and reached for a shirt and put it on.

"What happen baby?" she asked sitting up. I got up and reached for my shirt and got dressed.

"RYAN HIT ME"

"NO I DIDN'T SKYLAR STOLE MY TRUCK" I watched both of them bicker then suddenly Ryan hit Skylar.

"RYAN!" I pulled Ryan of Skylar and carried him to his room. "You never hit your brother ok?" I screamed at him. Ryan started crying I felt terrible for screaming at him I hugged him but he pushed me away.

"You can't tell me what to do only my mommy can! I don't know you!" he screamed and ran downstairs.

"Ryan I'm sorry..." I felt my heart sink I walked back to Clare's room where she was holding a tissue up to Skylar's cheek. "Is he ok?" I asked sitting across from them.

"Yeah just a tiny scratch" Clare whispered. "Where's Ryan?" She asked getting up and kisses Skylar's cheek.

"He ran downstairs" I mumbled looking down.

"What happen daddy?" Skylar said crawling in my lap.

"Ryan doesn't love daddy" I mumbled feeling a tear rush out of my eye. Clare kisses my cheek and whispered.

"Give him time Eli. I told you he's just like you stubborn" she smiled attempting to make me feel better. But Ryan was right I had no right to tell him what to do I just met the guy and I'm already a bad parent.

"I'm not a good dad Clare he hates me..." I sighed hugging Skylar tight.

"He doesn't hate you he just loves Cara and Elliot a lot." she sighed and got up. "Let's go" she extended her hand and I took it.

"Where?" I asked following her.

"To have breakfast" she smiled and walked downstairs where we saw Ryan sitting in Elliot's lap sleeping.

"I'll take him upstairs" Clare took Ryan and carried him upstairs to his bed leaving me alone with Elliot and Cara.

"So you spent the night here?" Cara asked me with her arms crossed.

"Uh yeah Clare let me stay here until I find a place" I said sitting Skylar in a chair.

"I can't believe she would forgive you. After all you did, you don't deserve

Clare" She said walking away.

I looked at Skylar and Elliot. "Don't worry about Cara she'll get over it. We just really care about her and it would suck if you hurt her again." Elliot said handing me two plates of pancakes. I placed a plate in front of Skylar and watched him eat.

I smiled and finished my food and started feeding him then Clare came downstairs and started eating. We finished our food and then Ryan came downstairs to eat and then went back to his room without a word. I hope Clare was right and Ryan would forgive me.

After breakfast Clare helped Skylar take a bath and I went to Ryan's room. I walked in and saw him coloring a picture. "Hey can I come in?" I asked and stood by the door waiting for him to scream.

"Yes daddy..." he whispered softly. I smiled and sat on his bed with him.

"I'm sorry I left you guys..." I whispered and picked up his drawing of the 4 of us. Clare me Skylar and Ryan were all in his drawing. I smiled and kisses his head. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving I promise Ryan"

He hugged me tight and started crying I hugged him back and wiped his tears. "I love you Ryan"

*During the night*

My phone started to ring and I answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Eli! Where are you?" said Jessica

"With my family"

"Your mom let you live there?"

"No I'm with my girl and our kids"

"ELI YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" she screamed.

I looked down to see Clare still sleeping soundly and I kissed her head.

"No I just let a family for you and now I'm making up for my mistakes" I said hanging up and putting my phone back on the night stand and pulling Clare closer to me.

"Who was that?" she mumbled with her eyes still closed and moved closer.

"No one important" I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep I have big plans for tomorrow"

"Are they going to be fun?" she asked tilting her head upwards.

"Some you're going to hate but it needs to be done." I sighed and she nodded.

"We are going to tell Jessica?" She asked and pouted.

"Yeah, or she will find us" I said and kissed her softly.

"Mmmm fine" she whispered and kissed me again.

(A/N) next chapter people be ready :) haha were going to bring Jessica vs Clare


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) ok here we go! **

No ones POV:

Clare woke up and looked up to see Eli still sleeping. She moved up and kissed his cheek "Wake up babe" she whispered in his ear.

Still Eli didn't wake up and Clare rolled on top of him and kisses his forehead. "Wake up" she giggled when she felt to arms around her waist.

"Five more minutes" mumbles Eli and rolled on his side and wrapped his arms and legs around Clare so she would leave.

"Eli let go of me" she giggled and struggled to get out of his hold. She tickled his side.

"No" Eli laughed and hugged her tighter. He kissed her head and whispered "Don't struggle just relax" he kissed her head again.

Clare giggled "Can you loosen that grip babe?" she smiled when Eli let her free slightly. She rolled over and laid on top of Eli and kissed his cheek. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He leaned in to kiss her and right when their lips were going to collide there's a knock on the door. Clare sighed and got up and opened the door to see Cara. "What's wrong?" Clare asked.

"I just wanted to ask if it's ok to give Skylar and Ryan some breakfast" She said softly looking down.

Clare looked back at Eli and asked if he had plans for the morning. Eli got up and saw Cara. Eli was shirtless in only his boxers. "Um hi Cara" he said nervously "I was actually going to take Clare and the boys out for breakfast if you don't mind" Eli said scratching the back of his head.

"I suggest you take them now because Skylar and Ryan are hungry" she said walking away.

"Thanks Cara" Clare smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah just dont have anymore kids running around here" she giggled and went downstairs.

Clare and Eli got dressed and Clare helped Skylar and Ryan get ready. When Clare finally got Skylar to put on his pants she picked them both up and walked into the room.

"Eli we're ready" she said walking in to Eli on the phone.

**on the phone**

Jessica-why aren't you home yet?

Eli-I am home...

Jessica-no your not I'm here and I don't see you Eli please come home

Eli-Jessica I have 2 kids I cnt leave them for you I love them too much to leave them again

Jessica-how could you do this Eli

Eli-move on Jessica

Jessica-this isn't over I promise you that

Eli looked up and saw Clare standing with the boys looking confused. He got up and walked over to them and took Ryan. "Ready to go?" he asked taking Clare's hand.

"Yeah..." Clare said looking down knowing who he was talking to on the phone.

Clare started walking outside. "Whose car are we going in?" Clare asked as she set Skylar down.

"My car it's right there" Eli said pointing to the car across the street. He took Skylar's hand and started walking with him and Ryan.

Clare went to her car and got their car seat. Eli didn't even notice he just kept walking. Clare took Ryan's car seat first and started walking towards Eli's car where Eli and the two boys were fighting about getting in the car.

"Ok Ryan you first" Clare said putting in his car seat. Eli started catching on and went to get Skylars car seat. When everyone was in the car Clare was still upset about Eli talking to Jessica. When Eli reached for Clare's hand she flinched away and leaned against the window. Eli suddenly felt awkward and stood up straight and kept his eyes on the road. Eli looked in the mirror and saw Jessica driving right behind him.

"Shit..." Eli mumbled. Clare looked at him and hit his arm. "Clare! I'm fucking driving!" he screamed waking up Skylar and Ryan who were sleeping.

"Stop the car!" Clare said unbuckling her seat belt. "Stop the car Eli I don't want you near me" She said staring at him.

"No, Clare I didn't mean to I'm sorry" Eli pleaded and grabbed her hand still driving. "Please Clare I'm sorry just stay" he sighed and stopped at a red light and looked at her. "I'm sorry Clare please don't go..."

"Why were you screaming at my Mommy!" Ryan screamed and grabbed Skylar's hand whimpering when Eli turned around. "Please don't hit me..." Ryan mumbles.

"Skylar...I would never hit you" Eli whispered and started wiping his tears and looked at the light turn green and drove home.

"I'm Ryan..." Ryan whimpered and hid his face.

Clare turned around and looked at Ryan and Skylar crying she started crying and leaned against the window.

When Eli pulled into the drive way Clare got out quickly and saw Jessica getting out of her car. "Clare?" she started laughing "You? Eli left me for you? You're such a slut! Why would he want you? You're pathetic." she spit on Clare's shoes and Clare wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Blame Eli for getting me pregnant" she said calmly and getting Skylar and Ryan out of the car while Eli just walked to the door. Ryan and Skylar started walking towards him then Jessica slapped Clare.

Clare touched her cheek with her hand looked at Eli. "I didn't need this...Jessica you can have Eli I don't need him or you. All I need are my

boys." she started walking to the door and cried silently and unlocked the door.

Jessica stood there lost in her thought when Eli picked her up and opened her car door then threw her inside. "Leave my family alone" Eli screamed and walked inside the house. "CLARE!" Eli screamed and ran to her room and found her crying on her bed. "Clare..." he whispered and saw her holding her cheek."Let me see" he said lowering her hand to reveal a purple bruise on her cheek. "Oh Clare" he whispered and made her lay back. "Stay here I'll be right back" Eli went down stairs to get Clare some ice and came back. "Does it hurt?" Eli asked slowly putting the ice on her cheek.

Clare started crying and nodded. Eli laid down next to her with his arm around her. Clare pushed him away "No Eli stop!" she cried and sat up. "You screamed at me, cursed at me and scared Ryan and Skylar" she wiped her tears and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry Clare I saw Jessica following us and I didn't want her to ruin our day...but I already that" Eli said softly and frowned. Eli got up and took a pillow with him to the tiny couch in the corner.

"Eli..." Clare sniffed. "My cheek hurts" she cried.

"I don't want to hurt you even more" Eli mumbled into the pillow.

Clare sighed and got up and went to Cara's room. Clare knocked on the door

Elliot answered in his boxers. "Uh Clare hey..I'm you got a sick bruise on your cheek" Clare covered it.

"Is Cara here?" Clare asked uncomfortable. She felt her cheek hurting even more.

"Yeah you wanna come in?" Elliot asked open the door wider.

Clare walked in and found Cara in bed sleeping. "Just wake her up" Elliot said going to the first floor.

"Cara, wake up..." Clare shook her a bit and Care started to mumbled.

"Clare why are you down here?" she mumbled into her pillow and sat up. "Clare your cheek... Did Eli hit you?" she said softly touching Clares cheek.

"No" she shook her head and whispered "Jessica"

"I'm going to kill that bitch come on let's go fix your boo boo" she giggled and took her hand. "up the stairs we go" Cara smiled.

They went to the kitchen and put ice on Clare's cheek she started tearing at the pain but instant relieve. "Thanks" Clare whispered. Cara rubbed some cream on her cheek and told her to go laid down in the basement to avoid Eli. Clare refused and went upstairs and saw Eli on the floor Clare turned on the A/C and laid down with Eli on the floor. Eli felt her arms around his waist and lifted his head and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Clare" he lifted her up and laid her in the bed gently and kissed her cheek. "Does it still hurt?" Eli whispered.

"A little bit does it look bad?" Clare asked touching it softly.

"It will stop swelling soon after I take care of you" Eli said hugging her. Eli rested his head on Clare's shoulder and Clare played with his dark hair and kissed his head.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Clare mumbled against his head.

"Like what?" Eli asked confused. He hoped Clare didn't think her cheek would stay purple forever it's just a small bruise that he promise Jessica will pay for.

"Jessica always chasing after you" Clare sighed at the thought that one day she would hit Ryan and Skylar. Eli looked up at her.

"Clare I'm going to protect you guys I promise you guys are my life" Eli leaned in and kissed her softly and pulled her on top of him. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare and sighed. "Just please don't give up on me" Eli whispered.

"I promise I won't, but please don't leave me" Clare mumbled into Eli's chest.

Clare kept touching her cheek and Eli would tell her to not touch it because it would become worse but Clare didn't listen.

"Stop touching it" Eli whispered reaching for her hand. Eli places her hand on his heart. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about today" Eli mumbled.

"It's ok, I'm sure you didn't plan Jessica on slapping me on the cheek" Clare took a deep breath and got up. Clare walked over to the mirror and the bruise was smaller than before.

"I know but before that" Eli sat up and looked down. "I shouldn't have screamed at you. I should have just told you Jessica was behind us. But Clare believe that I don't want to lose you again"

Clare walked over to Eli and hugged him tight. "I'm not going anywhere Eli" she kissed his cheek and laid down on her side. Eli wrapped him arms around her.

"You know Eli you have to learn their names." Clare smiled

"I messed up their names again?" Eli sighed and sat up. "I'm so pathetic" he mumbled.

"Eli? You're not pathetic because you can't remember who's who." Clare arms around Eli and turned his head. "You're going to learn I promise" she kissed him softly.

**Afternoon**

"Where are we going?" Clare giggled.

"I have to make up for Jessica hurting you" Eli laughed driving.

Clare smiled and looked back at Skylar and Ryan playing with their toy cars. Eli reached for Clare's hand and Clare smiled took his hand. Eli parked his car and

Clare looked around.

"Where are we?" Clare asked confused and got down.

"The water park" Eli smiled and got Ryan and Skylar out of the car and walked with them to the entrance. Eli paid and they went to the kiddy part so Ryan and

Skylar could go on the rides.

Ryan and Skylar went on a ride while Clare and Eli sat on a bench with Eli's arm around her. Clare looked around and saw Jessica starring at her. "Eli she's here" Clare hugged her tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) hey wonderful readers and reviewers :) ready for more? Hope so**

No one POV

Clare hid her face in Eli's shirt and he hugged her tightly "I promise she won't hurt you" he mumbles to her and watched Jessica walk to them.

"Eli I'm scared let's just go home please I don't want to get hurt" Clare whimper. Eli just hugged her tightly and kissed her head and watched Skylar and Ryan closely.

Skylar and Ryan were both on a kiddy ride laughing. Eli smiled at them and they smiled back. Clare kept her eyes shut hoping Jessica wouldn't go near them.

"Whatever happens please trust me" Eli whispered to Clare.

"Is she gone?" Clare whispered opening her eyes and seeing Jessica's shoes walking towards them. She shut her eyes and hugged Eli tighter.

"Hey little bitch you can't tell me that Eli is mine and then hug him to no limit.

"We're only hugging" Eli said looking at her knowing exactly what to say to tick her off.

"Yeah sure look at her you got her whimpering for your dick" She snickered and pushed Clare off Eli and sat on him straddling him down.

"What are you doing" Eli asked confused trying to push her away. Suddenly

Jessica's lips were onto Eli's and they were full on making out. Eli wrapped both arms around her and pulled her closer then waved his hands for Clare to leave but she didn't see. Clare started crying and she walked to Skylar and

Ryan.

"We're going home" she mumbled whipping her tears and taking their hands and walking to the exit.

"What about daddy?" Skylar asked looking back to see Eli screaming atJessica.

"Is he screaming at her fo hitting you mommy?" Skylar said in a tiny voice.

Clare cried harder. "Skylar we're going home no more question." once outside to the parking lot Clare called Elliot and asked him to pick her up.

After about 10 minutes of waiting Cara and Elliot pulled up and saw Clare crying. "What happen now?" Cara asked getting down.

"He kissed her, Cara, right in front of me. At first he wasn't kissing back but then he wrapped his arms around her and they were making out right there" Clare cried and saw Jessica approaching her.

"CLARE!" Jessica screamed and ran to her. "You little bitch! HE WAS MINE!" She raised her hand to hit Clare but Cara twisted it back.

"You didn't think you were gonna hit her did you?" Cara laughed and pushed Jessica to the floor. "I'm tired of you ruining her happiness" Cara started attacking Jessica and punching her. Cara and Jessica fought for a while because

Elliot couldn't get Cara off Jessica.

"CARAMEL MARTINEZ!" Elliot screamed calming her down. "Shh she suffered

enough." he hugged Cara tightly and smiled. "That bitch got her ass beat" Elliot said letting her go. He checked Jessica's pulse. "She ok, Somewhat" Elliot said picking her up and putting her to the side. "Can't be the cause of her death can we?"

"Can you get the keys from Eli their car seats are in his car" Clare mumbled to

Elliot. Elliot nodded and went to look for Eli.

After finding Eli sitting in the middle of a bench Elliot walked up to him. "Hey man?" Elliot said sitting next to him. "Clare needs the keys to get the boys car seats" Elliot said slowly.

Eli handed him the keys. "Tell Clare it was really good seeing her again" Eli whispered.

"You're not coming home?" Elliot asked confused. "Didn't expect you to give up that quick" Elliot took Eli's keys and started walking away.

"Excuse me?" Eli chased after him. "I didn't give up! She did! She never trusts me!" Eli exclaimed.

"Can you blame her? You cheated then kissed another girl IN FRONT OF HER!"

Elliot kept walking out.

"To protect her it was pretty obvious Jessica was going to kill her if I didn't do something" Eli said still walking after Elliot.

"You tell her that" Elliot mumbled walking into the parking lot and opened Eli's car and got Skylar and Ryan's car seat and put them in his car. "All set guys go in" Elliot said helping them in.

"Clare?" Eli whispered pulling her arm.

"Please don't" Clare said whipping her eyes. Clare looked away hiding her eyes.

"Clare please don't cry" Eli said whipping her tears.

"How could I not Eli" Clare mumbled looking down crying more. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me"

"I also promise to not let Jessica hurt you if she was kissing me she would go after you or the boys." Eli took Clare and hugged her. "I promise Clare everything I do, I do it for you and our boys."

Clare cried into his chest and mumbled "You could have told me that" Clare smacked his arm.

"Clare! Stop hitting me" Eli sighed and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry wimp" Clare mumbled and started walking to Cara and Elliots car.

"Hey Elliot think you can watch my boys while I have some time with Clare?" Eli asked running to Elliot's car.

"Yeah take your time" Elliot smiled and drove away. Eli room Clare's hand.

"Let's go my love" He opened her car door. "I'm making up for everything and this time it won't fail"

**(A/N) Curious? Keep reading and reviewing ;)I have a question can I remove a document from my document manager and it still be up like in the story?**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) y'all know I couldn't stay away! Haha so here we go chap 14 woooo amazing right? Yeah well for me anyways let's get to it **

No Ones POV

Clare refused to get into Eli's car but Eli picked her up and sat her in the passenger's seat. "Stay" he told her and walked to the drivers seat and closed the door.

"Trust me for the rest of the day Clare" he said and took her hand. "Please I promise no more disappointments" he smiled and kissed her softly. Clare kissed back and took a deep breath.

"Fine but one more mess up Eli and you're done"" she mumbled not wanting to regret those words.

Eli kisses her again. "You won't regret this babe" he smiled and started driving.

"Where are we going" Clare asked. She was scared Eli would do something to out of the normal and then she would end up hurt. After hours of driving Clare grew worried "Where are we going Eli it's almost midnight" Clare asked hoping not to get him upset. She hated admitting it but being in the middle of nowhere at midnight with Eli scared her a lot.

"Almost there" Eli responded and in a few minutes Eli pulled up to a beach and a beautiful house. "We're here my love" he smiled and got out and ran to her side and opened her door. Eli took her hand and they walked to the house it was pretty dark but still they could see the lights from the house.

When they walked inside it was a mansion. There was a huge chandler on the ceiling and a staircase that led to the second floor.

"Eli it's so beautiful" Clare whispered still taking in the image. "Why arewe here?" she asked looking around.

"This will be our place for the next two days babe" Eli smiled and wrapped his arms around Clare from behind.

"Eli, what about Skylar and Ryan? I can't leave them alone they're my life"

Clare said turning around to face Eli.

"You have taken care of them for 4 years you deserve 2 days off" Eli smiled and took her hand. "Let's go see our room" he walked upstairs holding Clare's hand.

When they got to the top there was a long hallway with so many rooms. Eli went to the second one and opened the door to reveal a room with red walls and a black king size bed. "This is our room" Eli smiled and pulled Clare in for a hug.

Clare looked up and kissed him. "This is amazing" she whispered against his lips. She kissed him again and Eli picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Clare opened his mouth and Eli stuck his tongue inside messaging her tongue softly. Clare moaned against his lips and Eli slowly started making his way to her neck. He started sucking on her neck hard and Clare closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Eli started pulling on Clare's shirt and took it off of her. Slowly he started to take off all her clothes. Clare only had her panties on when she stopped.

"Eli I cant" she mumbled. "I'm sorry I thought I could do it but I couldn't"

Clare looked down and frowned. Eli smiled and kisses her again and took off his shirt.

"We won't do anything you don't like but Clare I can't let you be the only naked one" he winked at her and started stripping his clothes off. When he was down to his boxers he left them on and picked up Clare. He carried her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. Clare covered her chest and got off the counter.

"I'm just going to get my bra" Clare said shyly. Eli grabbed into her waist.

"I'm not wearing my under shirt so you're not wearing that bra" he smiled and picked her up. Clare wrapped met legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Eli felt her breast against his bare chest. He smirked and sat her back on the counter and stood in between her legs. He kissed her softly and trailed down to her chest placing kisses around her nipple teasing her. Clare bit her lip and smiled.

She kissed him hard and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

Clare started to suck on his bottom lip softly. Clare pulled away from the kiss and started sucking on his neck hard. That gained her a moan from Eli but she wasn't satisfied. She bites down softly on Eli's neck and slid her tongue across his neck. Still sucking on Eli's neck Clare started moving her waist against

Eli. Once again she pressed her breast against his bare chest.

Eli felt something rise then he knew what had happened. He pulled Clare off his neck. "I'm sorry Clare but you're making me really um excited? And if we're not going to have sex its best we stop that. Eli looks down and sighed.

Clare looked down and started blushing. She moved back a little not wanting to excite him anymore. Eli backed away and started walking away. Clare saw the sad expression on Eli's face and knew that he wanted to. Clare suddenly felt sad.

She didn't want to have sex because last time she did she got pregnant. Clare ran upstairs and knocked on the door. "Eli? Are you ok?" she asked behind the door.

"Yeah I'm fine" he mumbled loud enough so she could hear. He started changing into loose clothing so it was less noticeable. Then he thought of the most disgusting thing and it lowered. He smiled slightly and walked over to the door.

When he opened the door he saw Clare and he felt it rise again. Eli sighed and walked into the room. Clare walked in behind him and started putting on her clothes. Eli saw her putting her clothes on and he sighed again. He closed his eyes tightly and started to think of something disgusting yet again. Clare looked at him confused on what he was doing. Clare put on her bra and walked over to Eli.

"I'm sorry Eli...I'm sure you planned such a magical night and I ruined it by not wanting to" Clare looked down at her hands and sat down beside him. "We can go home if you want to" she frowned and got up.

Eli pulled on her waist. "There is plenty of stuff we can do with out having sex" he smirked and kissed her softly. She pulled away and frowned. "What's wrong Clare?"

"What if you get" she looked down. "Excited again I won't be able to do that

Eli" she sighed and looked away.

"Shh Clare don't worry about it" Eli kissed her again and laid on top of her.

"I'll take care of any problems" he smiled and kissed her again.

"Promise?" Clare pouted and Eli smiled and kissed her. "Promise" Eli whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him slowly and felt his tongue over her. She moaned softly and messages his tongue with hers. Eli pressed his lower parts against her and she moaned again.

Clare starts moving her lower part against him and kissing him hard. Eli pulled away from the kiss and sighed. "Look you know I want to but if we go any further we're going to end up doing something" he kissed her softly and picked her up.

He walked downstairs and laid her on couch. Eli turned on the tv and laid down with her. Clare rested her head on Eli's chest and they both started watching

tv. Eli kissed her head. "Clare do you think that we will ever have sex?" he whispered.

"Maybe I don't know Eli" she mumbled and looked up at him. "Do you want to?" she asked.

"Of course I want to Clare look at you" he smiled and kissed her. Clare smiled slightly and looked down. "What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Just that you want but I can't" Clare sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry..."

"Why can't you?" Eli asked pulling her closer to him.

"Because last time I did I got pregnant then he left me" She got up and went upstairs. "I'm sleepy"

Eli sighed and watched her leave. Eli didn't know that Clare hadn't have sex since they did. Eli had had sex plenty of times after he did with Clare. Jessica used to love to have sex because it meant he wouldn't leave. But now he was with Clare and she has only had sex once in her whole life and that was with him. Eli turned off the tv and went upstairs and laid down with Clare. She had her back faced to him but Eli just wrapped his arms around her and kisses her cheek. Clare was already sleeping and Eli didn't want to wake her so he just whispered. "Goodnight Clare but I want you to know that I'm not leaving you anymore even if you want me too I'll alway be there for you and my boys"

(A/N) tadaaaaa sorry I didn't update yesterday kinda got caught up in home work

:(


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) I'm really tired :P haha but here I go writing for you guys!**

No Ones POV:

Eli woke up with his arms around Clare's stomach. He pulls her closer to his body and kisses her cheek. "I love you Clare" he whispered in her ears. Clare slowly woke up smiled and rubbed Eli's arm.

"I love you too" she smiled and turned around to face him. "Can we go home I need to get some clothes" Clare said resting her head on Eli's chest.

"Cara dropped off some of your clothes" Eli smiled and kissed her head. "So I have plans for today" he smiled.

Clare raised her head "You do?" she asked smiling. Clare rolled on top of him and kissed him softly. "I'm going to shower then you can tell me the plans"

"Can I join you?" Eli joked and sat up.

"Eli...you know I can't" whispered and got off him looking down. "I'm sorry..."

"Clare I know you won't I was only joking" Eli sighed and got up. "I'll go make breakfast"

Clare took a quick shower and got dressed in the bathroom to avoid Eli waking in on her naked. When she was finished getting dress she combed through her hair real quick and went downstairs. "What's for breakfast?" Clare asked sitting on the counter.

"Pancakes?" Eli said placing a plate in front of Clare and sat down with his pancakes. They started eating and Eli spoke. "Maybe we can go to the beach today?" Eli asked looking down.

"Yeah sounds fun" Clare smiled and got up to wash her plate. When she finished washing her plate she took Eli's plate and washed it while Eli showered. Clare went upstairs and went into their room to see Eli getting dress. "Oh sorry!" Clare covered her eyes and walked out. He was so shocked that she had seen him naked. The only time she saw him like that was 4 years ago when they had sex.

Eli was in the room laughing to himself because Clare was so childish. He smiled and got dressed quickly then opened the door to see Clare blushing really hard.

Eli smiled and picked her up. He laughed and laid her on the bed. "Get ready we're going to the beach" he said lying next to her.

Clare started looking through her bag and found a purple bikini. She giggled knowing that Cara definitely picked out these clothes. Clare looked at the bikini and sighed not knowing if she should wear it.

"Something wrong?" Eli asked looking at her. Eli sat up and saw her holding the bikini. "You gonna wear that?" he smiled "Probably not" Eli got up and went downstairs.

When Eli left Clare got dressed into the bikini and put shorts and a tank top.

She walked downstairs to see Eli in his swim shorts. Eli looked at her and smirked. "I knew you wouldn't" he shook his head and took her hand. "Ready to go?" he asked picking up a bag.

"Yeah" Clare smiled as Eli wrapped his arm around her and starts walking outside. When they went outside they started walking towards the beach. Eli started to set up a blanket for them. Clare sat down on the blanket and Eli sat down next to her.

"Wanna go into the water?" Eli asked picking her up. Clare clung to him tightly. "You know Eli I'm not the swimming type" she said holding onto him tight. Eli went into the water and Clare hugged him tighter. "Eli!" Clare mumbled into his neck.

"It's ok Clare I got you" he smiled and pulled her closer with his hands under her thighs and keeping her up so she wasn't going to fall. Eli sat down on the water and she started to get wet. Clare hugged him tighter and started giggling.

"Eli don't let me fall" she giggled and let go slightly. Eli sat her on his lap and they started playing in the water. Eli smiled and splashed her and she would splash back. Clare started to fall back and fell inside the water. Eli picked her up.

"Clare I'm so sorry I didn't mean to let go" Eli mumbled taking her out of the water. Eli laid her on the blanket and kissed her forehead. "Please don't be mad at me" he whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Eli I'm ok I swear can we just go back inside the house" Clare whispered sitting up. "You can stay here I'm going back inside" Clare got up and took her bag.

"No, Clare stay I we won't go back into the water I swear just here on the shore" he smiled weakly and pulled her hand. Clare sighed and sat down in front of him. "Thank you" he whispered and wrapped his arm around her and Clare leans back on his chest. "I love the water" Eli whispered in her ear "but for you I would forget it" he laughed and kissed her cheek.

After a day at the beach they both went inside and Clare made lunch.

**(A/N) sorry its late im really sorry its just tht I have exams so give me time with the chapters**


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) *MUST READ!* hey chapter 16! Wooo hell yeah lol I have writers block so please guys if you dont want me to end the story now leave suggestions I'm just gonna wing it in this chapter so remember suggestions

No ones POV

Clare started cooking lunch while Eli sat down in the living room shirtless in his boxers. Eli said it was too hot for clothes and that Clare should have joined him but Clare laughed and started cooking. Clare was cooking some Mac and Cheese. She had learned to cook Mac and cheese when Skylar and Ryan would always ask it to be their dinner. When Clare finished making their lunch she started talking off the short and tank top to reveal the bikini she had worn under her clothes. She walked around the couch and laid on top of Eli. "Lunch is ready

Eli" she smiled and kissed him softly.

Eli pulled away and looked at her "What are we having?" Eli grabbed her ass and kisses her again.

"Mac and Cheese" Clare giggled and kissed him deeper. "But I guess I can have an éclair" Clare giggled and pushed her body against Eli's. Eli moved his hands around her back still kissing her.

"You look amazing Clare but you're going to have to put your clothes on* Eli sighed and kisses her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked confused. Clare thought Eli liked when she wore sexy clothes. She wanted to make him happy and now he wanted her to put on clothes?

"If you're going to look sexy like that I'm gonna get all sex crazy" Eli blushed and turned his head to hide it.

Clare smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry but I'm not changing" Clare whispered against his lips.

"And you won't have sex so I'm going to have to leave..." Eli sighed and got up slowly then went to the kitchen. Clare sighed and put on her short and tank top.

She went upstairs and started packing.

She hated knowing that she couldn't look sexy for Eli without him wanted to have sex. She wanted to be able to look and feel good without someone pressuring her for sex. She never had time to date while she had Skylar and Ryan because they were her first priority and they were always on her mind. Even when they were going to the beach Clare felt guilty because she couldn't take her boys with her. Clare wanted to give Skylar and Ryan all the experiences they could have.

They had never been to the beach because she always worked to feed them decent meals. Clare finished packing and changed out of the bikini that she now felt ridiculous in. She put on her sweat pants and a short sleeve shirt and went downstairs.

"Eli?" she mumbled quietly standing next to the table. She looked like a daughter asking her dad for permission to go to a party. Her hands were

interwined together and she had an innocent expression. Eli looked up and saw her face.

"Something wrong?" Eli asked pushing away his food. Eli stood up and looked at Clare worried. "Are the boys ok?" suddenly a whole swarm of worse case scenarios came into Eli's mind and he started to get panic.

"I was wondering if you can drive me home" Clare mumbled looking down at her hand. Her expression changed from innocent to scared. In the back of Clare's head she always thought that one day Eli's rage would harm her. She never wanted to get on his bad side but today she just really wanted to get home. Clare felt terribly uncomfortable. "I miss my boys" Clare whispered.

"You wanna leave?" Eli repeated softy. "But why?" he was confused this whole time he has done nothing but try to make her pleased and now she wants to leave.

He grew angry that after all he had done he still failed. Not angry at Clare but at himself. He turned and picked up his keys. "You want to leave so badly you drive yourself" Eli said coldly and walked away leaving his keys on the table.

Clare sighed and took the keys and put them in her pocket. She ran upstairs and got her bags and starts pilling them into the car. Clare wondered how Eli expected for Clare to return the car after she got home. It wasn't her problem...yet. She just wanted to get away for awhile. Clare finished putting her bags in the car and went upstairs.

Clare knocked on the door of the room. No one answered all Clare could hear was moving. Clare opened the door slowly and saw that Eli had trashed the room.

Clare walked in hesitatingly and saw everything all over the floor. She started getting scared and saw Eli sitting in a corner looking at her with vicious eyes.

"You see what you do" Eli whispered angrily. Clare started backing away and reached for the door with her hand. "Don't leave!" Eli screamed and got up.

"Eli, don't hurt me please..." Clare whispered and stayed still. Eli grabbed her.

"I did everything to try to me YOU happy but you always found away I make me look like a bad person!" Eli screamed in her face. "Please Eli just don't hurt me Skylar and Ryan need me I'm all they have" Clare mumbled moving away from

Eli. Clare opened the door and kept walking.

"Why do you hate me" Eli screamed and started trashing the room. Clare was downstairs and she called Cara to come pick her up.

"BRING THE BOYS!" Clare screamed over Eli's screams.

(A/N) I should slap myself for not posting earlier! Sorry if it sucks and doesn't make sense I was just lost in ideas. My finales have kept from writing to you guys but I'm out of school now.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) GUYS! Im still stuck xD**

No ones POV:

Clare ran upstairs and opened the door slowly. Eli came running to her and hugs her tightly. "Don't leave again..." Eli whispered in her ear softly. "I can't take it" Clare pushed him away slightly.

"Stop it Eli your scaring me.." Clare whispered. "Why did you trash the room?" Clare tripped over a book and hit her hand on glass. Clare winced in pain and looked at a broken picture frame of a girl.

"You're just like her Clare...Always in a rush to leave to me" Eli whispered. "She hated me too" Eli started getting angry again. "Just like you!"

"Eli calm down I don't hate you...at all" Clare mumbles trying to forget the pain in her hand.

"I just wanted to make you happy!" Eli screamed at the top of his lungs. "I wanted to be with you! But now I don't know why!" Eli saw her bloody hand and picked up a shirt and wrapped it tightly. "And I'm still helping you" Eli mumbled.

Clare heard footsteps and knew that they were here. Ryan and Skylar ran into the room and saw Clare's hand. "mommy? Are you ok?" Skylar whimpered and walked slowly towards her.

"No guys stay back" Clare warned and looked into Eli's eyes. Skylar started to cry. Ryan hugged him and looked at Eli. Clare got up and picked them both up. She didn't care that her hand was hurting like hell she just wanted to hold her babies. Eli got up and reached for Ryan but Clare didn't let him take him. Clare started walking downstairs and found Cara and Elliot looking at the house. "Can you take me home?" Clare whispered.

Clare was fighting back tears the whole time this happened. She didn't want her babies to see her so weak. "Clare.." Elliot mumbled as Cara took the boys from her. Elliot wrapped his arms around her mumbling "It's gonna be ok" Clare started to cry silently.

"Why am I so stupid?" Clare whispered. Clare winced at the pain from her hand and Elliot noticed. He unwrapped her hand and saw the bloody dripping already.

"Clare I'm taking you to a hospital come on" Elliot said picking her up. He new she was weak and he was like her big brother. Elliot carried her outside and kissed her forehead. "We're gonna talk about this Clare"

"She hurt her hand not her legs" Eli said coldly watching Elliot carry Clare outside. "She did that to herself. She was a bitch and now karma got her" Eli said as simple as that. Clare closed her eyes and let's go of Elliot.

"I can walk..." Clare mumbled and got in the car. Clare looked at Skylar and Ryan with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy did he hurt you?" Ryan asked angrily. Ryan saw the tear roll down Clare's cheek and got out of his seat and wiped it away. "Mommy don't cry..." he hugged her and Clare only cried harder. Ryan got out of the car and went upstairs to find Eli. "I hate you! You will never be my daddy because my daddy would never make my mommy cry like you did." Ryan cried and starred at Eli. "I might only be 4 but my mommy taught me that when people hurt you it means your better off without them and we were! Skylar me and mommy were fine before you came!" Ryan glared at Eli and started to leave.

"Wait..." Eli whispered and got up. Eli picked up Ryan and kissed his cheek. "I won't give up on you and Skylar. Ryan I love you guys I'm not gonna leave you" Eli carried him downstairs and went to the car. "Skylar, come on you're staying with daddy while mommy goes to the hospital.

"Really!" Skylar got out of his car seat and jumped in Eli's arms. "Daddy is mommy going to be ok?" Skylar asked softy.

"Yeah she'll be fine Sky. Clare you can come pick them up when you're back from the hospital." Eli said before waking back inside.

"Eli you can't take them" Clare got out of the car and followed him. "They're my babies Eli" Clare reached for them but Eli pushed her away slightly.

"They're my kids too" Eli walked upstairs with them and laid them in an extra bedroom. "Clare go to the hospital they will be fine"

"I can't leave them Eli" Clare looked down at her hand. "My hand is fine...I'm gonna take them home" Clare looked up and Eli grabbed her hand and unwrapped it.

"You need to go check this out Clare what if it's infected?" Eli wrapped her hand again and kissed her forehead.

Clare was confused why his mood had just changed all of a sudden but she didn't dare question it. She looked back at Ryan and Skylar then at Eli. "I can't leave them here Eli...I can't trust you. I'm sorry" Clare mumbled and started walking towards the boys.

"But Clare at least let me try to learn how to take care of the boys on my own." Eli took Clare's good hand and looked at her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I scared you earlier but Clare please understand that I'm trying my hardest to not upset you but it seems almost impossible. You don't want to sleep with me and when I enforce that you get mad. I hate seeing you cry Clare but sometimes you work up my nerves and I say stupid things. All I'm asking for is a chance". Clare looked at Eli in the eyes and hugged him.

"If anything goes wrong call me please" Clare mumbled before leaving.

**(A/N) I suck I know I hate myself I didn't update earlier ugh I just can't find time anymore XD AND PLEASE REVIEW CUZ IDK WHO IS STILL READING LOL**


	18. Chapter 18

_(A/N) NO TIME TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS but I'm trying _

No Ones POV:

Ryan and Skylar went crazy right after Clare left and Eli was lost in what to do. First they both began jumping on the bed and Eli was nervous about one of them falling. Then Skylar decided to hide and Ryan thought it would be fun to tell Eli that he had put Skylar inside the oven and turned it on. After finding out that Ryan was lying Eli locked him in the bathroom and looked for Skylar. Skylar unlocked the bathroom and switched clothes with Ryan. Skylar acted as if he were Ryan while Ryan in Skylar's clothes hid inside one of the many room in the mansion.

Eli grew nervous and decided it was like to call Clare.

C-"Hello?"

E-"Clare I lost him...I can't find Skylar" (in the background) DADDY!

C-"You lost skylar? You lost a boy?"

E-"I didn't mean to I'm sorry Clare" (Ryan acting as Skylar ran behind Eli and screamed) DADDY ARE STILL GONNA TRY TO SCARE MOMMY BY SAYING YOU LOST ME? (Ryan laughed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

C-"Eli? You tried to scare me? What's wrong with you?"

E-"I didn't I swear!"

C-"I got to go the doctor is calling me in for some stitches. It was a big cut"

E-"Hope you feel better sweetie..."

C-"Bye"

Eli walked to the bathroom and wiggled the door knob. "Skylar? Ryan?" Eli continued to wiggle the door knob but it still didn't budge. He looked for the spare key and unlocked the door to see Ryan and Skylar in their small boxers.

"Hi daddy..." they both said at the same time. "Can you guess which one of us is Skylar" said Ryan. "And which one is Ryan" said Skylar in the same tone.

"Guys please don't do this to me..." Eli sighed and kneeled in front of both of them. "Skylar?" he asked and point to Ryan. "Are you sure daddy?" Skylar said with a smile. "Yeah daddy are you sure?" Ryan said and hugged him. Skylar and Ryan both hugged Eli causing him to fall back. They laugh and Eli tickled them.

"Guys put on your clothes I have a plan" Eli got up and sat them on the counter and helped Skylar get dressed. He remember when Clare had told him she liked to dress Skylar because he was her youngest baby. After both boys were dressed Eli took them downstairs to eat some Mac and Cheese.

He watches them eat and called Clare quickly before she got her stitches.

E-"Hey how are you feeling?"

C-"better just a little scared about the stitches and cast..."

E-"I'll take care of you when you get back"

C-"you don't have to I'm a big girl" Clare giggled from the other end of the phone.

E-"Want to talk to the boys?"

C-"Can't I have to go but tell them I love them"

E-"Do you love me too?"

Before Clare could answer she hung up. Eli felt extremely upset and looked at the boys eating. He smiled thinking about how great it's going to be with his boys, the amazing times they would never forget.

"Ryan this place is so big, remember our old room with mommy? They one that we all slept together?" Skylar mumbled to his older brother.

Eli looked at Skylar and sighed "I'm sorry..." Eli whispered "If I would have been there...you wouldn't have gone through that but I'm here now and you can come sleep over here anytime you want to see daddy" skylar smiled and hugged Eli.

"I love you daddy..." Skylar mumbled and didn't let go "are you and mommy in love?"

"I don't know skylar we'll see" Eli sighed.

*Next Morning*

Clare was sleeping in the hospital bed after a long night of pain. Elliot and Cara had left and called Eli to pick her up in the morning. Eli was on his way to the hospital with Skylar and Ryan.

"We're gonna pick momma guys" Eli said while driving to the hospital. "Is she ok?" Ryan asked playing with his toy and making sound effect with his mouth. "Is mommy still alive?" Skylar whispers to Ryan. "She had blood when we got to daddy house" Skylar mumbles looking at his arm.

"Skylar, mommy is ok I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to her" Eli parked in the hospitals parking lot and got the boys our of the car. They walked in and looked for Clare's room. After asking different people they finally found her room.

"Ok guys mommy isn't feeling good so no jumping on her ok?" Eli told the boys before walking into Clare's room. There we're doctors and nurses around her. One nurse looked at Skylar and Ryan and walked towards them.

"You boys can't be here...you have to wait outside. There are plenty of toys there. Would you like to play with them?" the nurse asked Skylar and Ryan. "Yes please" they both said shyly.

"They can't be in here" the nurse said to Eli. "I'll be glad to watch them for you if you would like?" he offered as she start walking out with Skylar and Ryan.

"That would be nice. Thank you" Eli said with a fake smile and start walking towards Clare's bed. "Is she ok?" he asked softly to one of the doctors.

"Yeah she fine but she's still asleep so let her rest" One doctor said as the others left.

"I'll be quite.." Eli replied taking a seat next to Clare. The doctor shrugged and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Eli reached for Clare's good hand and held it tightly. "I'm sorry Clare...I should have gotten as mad as I did...I'm just scared of losing you. Right now you and the boys are my everything" Clare started waking up slowly without Eli realizing. "I want to be with you more then anything in this world...I wanna wake up next to you and fall asleep with you in my arms. I want to see my boys grow. I want to make you the happiest girl in the world. Even if I lost everything else...I know you'll never know how I feel about you but I love you Clare Edwards" Eli raised his head slowly and Clare pretended to be asleep. She had a small smile on her face and she squeezed Eli's hand gently. Eli stood up and kissed her cheek softly. "Feel better Clare.." Eli let go of Clare's hand and start to leave.

"I love you too..." Clare mumbled softly but loud enough for Eli to hear. Eli turned around and smiled at Clare. "Can we try again?" Clare said softly looking at Eli.

Eli walks towards her and kissed her softly. "Of course Clare..." Clare smiles and sat up.

"Where are my babies?" she asked as she yawn. "Did they come with you?"

"Yeah but they aren't allowed inside" Eli said sitting on the chair next to her bed. "When can you go home?" Eli asked taking her good hand.

"Today...after I woke up" Clare giggled and called in a nurse.

_(A/N) I SUCK I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ALL SUMMER! And I'm not gonna make promises about uploading soon but truth is I don't know! I have a lot of work to do but I'll try. _


	19. Chapter 19

_(A/N) TWICE IN ONE DAY! GUYS PLEASE PLEASE SUBMIT SOME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY OTHERWISE THIS IS THE END! UMMM I UPDATED TODAY BECAUSE SOMEONE FAVORITED THIS STORY SO I WAS LIKE OH SOMEONE IS STILL READING IM GONNA UPDATE SO HERE YOU THANK VAMPIREQUEENBRITTANY_

No ones POV-

Eli and Clare had waited patiently in the hospital to be told they can go home and relax. "My injury hasn't that major I just want to go home and snuggle with you and my babies..." Clare complained. She had been complaining for the past hour. The doctors had told her she couldn't go home until some test were done.

Eli was going back and forth from Clare's room to the waiting room to check on the boys.

"I'll be back I'm gonna check the boys" Eli stood up and kissed her forehead lightly. "Get some rest Clare"

"I'll try but can you please try to convince the nurses to let me see my babies.." Clare begged. "I'm bored and they never let me get bored" Clare smiled and turned off the tv while Eli walked to the waiting room.

"DADDY!" both boys screamed as they saw Eli walk into the waiting room. "Can we see mommy pwease daddy I wanna see her now" Skylar whined as Eli picked up both Skylar and Ryan.

"Umm let's go see if we can convince the nurse" Eli smiled and walked over to the desk. "Hi, I know I'm not allowed to bring my kids into my..." Eli didn't exactly know what they were. "My...um my girlfriends room?" the lady smiled flirtatiously at Eli and nodded.

"Let me escort you" The nurse cam out from behind the desk. "Do you need help holding them?" She giggled at Eli.

"No they can walk." Eli answered and held both Skylar and Ryans hand while walking towards Clares room. They finally got to her room and Clare immediately smiled.

"MY BABIES!" Clare smiles as Ryan and Skylar run to her bed.

"Mommy!" They both smiles and hugged her tight. Eli watched them and the nurse slipped her number into Eli's hand. She softly whispers "Good luck with this.." and walked away. Eli looked down at his hand and read 'Imogen Moreno 555-0908' Eli chuckled to himself and put it in his pocket. He didnt know why he didn't just throw it out but he didn't think it was that important.

"How are you feeling?" Eli smiled at Clare then kissed her cheek softly and crawled into bed. "I'm fine" Clare replied and fixed the boys hair. Eli layed his head on her chest and whispers. "When can you come home with me and the boys?" Eli looked up at Clare and smiled.

"Maybe today?" Clare shrugged and looked at Eli. "Ask they nurse tht gave you her number.." She moved away and played with Ryan and Skylar.

Eli smirked and kisses her cheek "Is someone jealous?" Eli pulled Clare closer and whispers "I don't like her...I love you..." Clare smiled and reached into his pocket and ripped up the number. "Do not ever take a girls number and put it in your pocket again...got it?" Clare smiled and sat up. She moved off and started getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" Eli said and covered the boys eyes. "I get to go home..the doctor told me before you got here with the boys...see no IV" Clare pointed to her arm and smiled.

"Lets go home..." Clare smiled and Eli got up and kissed her softly.

_A/N Short i know but something...remember please give me some suggestions and I'll write for you guys..._


	20. Chapter 20

A/N It's been forever guys and to tell you the truth I have missed your guys amazing reviews and last night I woke up and had a bowl of cereal. That's irrelevant but the reason I'm updating is because while eating my cereal I got bored and started reading fanfictions so here we go gonna make this as long as I can so DONT GIVE UP with me

No One POV

Clare and Eli had been home for 2 weeks and Eli was folding some way over due laundry. He heard his phone go off and he looked at the screen

_Derek- Hey man going out to the club tonight wanna hang? Gonna be a cute babe I met at the hospital earlier._

Eli laughed at the his phone and put his phone down. Eli had missed going out and not having to worry about other things but then again Eli had two boys he has take care of. He finished up the laundry, while folding his pants he found Imogens number.

"The sexy nurse.." Eli mumbled to himself and put the number on the dresser and finished all the laundry and organized it.

Eli went downstairs and saw Clare playing Ryan. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey mommy" Eli smiles and laid his head on her lap. "Wheres Sky?" Eli played with her hurt hand and watched Ryan on the floor playing with his toy truck.

"He fell asleep.." Clare whispered and brushes Eli's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad your here.." Eli smiled and kissed her softly pulling her face to meet his. Ryan got up and poke Eli's cheek.

"Daddy why are you biting mommy did she get you angry?" Ryan whispered and backed up slowly. Eli pulled Ryan onto his lap. Eli sat up next to Clare and tickled Ryan. Ryan laughed and squirmed in Eli's lap.

"Mommy got me really mad now I'm gonna eat you Ryan." Eli laughed and kissed Ryans cheek. Ryan laughed and yelled. "Mommy help me daddy is gonna eat me" He giggled and tried to get out Eli's lap. Clare cut in and took Ryan. "I got you baby boy" Clare smiled and laid back rubbing his back. Ryan soon fell asleep and Clare got up.

"I'm gonna take him upstairs.." Clare slowly got up but Eli cut in and took Ryan. "I got him you should be doing anything on that hand for now" Clare kissed Ryans cheek and Eli walked upstairs and laid Ryan down. "Night buddy" Eli kissed Ryans forehead then kissed Skylars forehead and went downstairs. Clare was on the couch watching tv. Eli laid on her.

"Eli.." Clare giggled and kissed his forehead. Eli put his hand under her shirt and kissed her softly. Clare didn't pull away she kissed him deeper. Eli pulled away gently and whispered against her lips. "Wanna go upstairs?" Clare smiled and nodded slowly. Eli wrapped Clares arms and legs around him. "Hold on tight"

Eli got up and took her to the bedroom.

A/N Ok I'm gonna end this write here..and I promise I'll continue as soon as I can so if anyone of you guys wanna send me a private message or review like a million times to remind me to update whenever I will...Anyways I'll see ya next time


	21. Chapter 21

_(A/N) **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** Hey guys so I'm slowly trying to come back to writing have had a lot of shit been going on my life and probably none of you guys are reading so alright I need to know if you guys want me to write the sex scenes or not so if I get up to three reviews before 7-ish I'll post up the chapter if not I'll post tomorrow_


	22. Chapter 22

_(A/N) **Here we go. But first I l need to point out my amazing reviewers that I love so much!**_

No Ones POV:

Eli took Clare into the bedroom and laid her down. Eli kissed her softly while his hand was gently placed on her ass. He slowly lowered her shorts and kissed her deeper. Clares hands were still wrapped around Eli's neck but she lowered her good hand to pull his shirt over his head. Eli took off his shirt and sat Clare up and pulled her shirt off. He placed kisses on her chest and unclasped his bra and laid her down again. He kissed her gently then made his way down to her neck. Clare closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. Eli sucked harder on her neck and then kissed down to her chest. He sucked softly on her breast while messaging the other one. Clare moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Eli smirked against her chest and took off his pants and boxers and rolled back onto Clare. He slowly lowered her panties and looked back at her to make sure it was ok.

Clare nodded and took off her panties. Eli smirked and pushed into her slowly. Clare bite her lip and moans. Eli pushed in deeper and faster and started groaning in pleasure. Mumbling cusses under his breathe while going faster. Eli grabbed onto her waist to push in deeper. Clare moaned louder and grabbed onto the best sheets. Eli went faster and deeper and moaned louder. Eli pulled out and Clare turned around and Eli went into her ass. Clare grabbed onto the bed sheets and moaned louder Eli grabbed onto her waist, thrusting harder. Clare bite her lip and Eli kept moving in and out faster. Clare moaned and Eli reached his hand down and messaged her breast. Clare moaned and breathed faster. Eli pulled out and laid Clare on her back. Eli leaned down and licked her clit slowly. Clare threw her head back and moaned louder. Eli slowly stuck two fingers into her pussy and ass. He moved his fingers fast and suck on her harder. Clare started moaning louder and Eli mumbled "Cum to me baby.." Eli moved his fingers faster. He licked her clit while moving faster. "Eli cumming.." Clare moaned and Eli slide out his fingers and licked her harder. Clare breathed harder and closed her eyes tighter,

Eli rolled on her and hid his face in her neck sucking softly, Clare pushed him over and shook her head. Eli looked at her confused. Clare smirked and slowly started sucking on his penis. Eli groaned and grabbed onto her hair and moved her head faster. Clare obeyed and sucked harder. Eli grabbed her thighs and brought her pussy to his face. Eli messaged her and Clare sucked harder. Eli moved and pulled Clare onto him. Clare rested her head on her his chest and whispered."I love you so much Goldsworthy.." Eli smiled and raised her head and kissed her softly.

"I love you Clare Edwards.." Clare smiled and rested her head back. Eli pulled the covers over them and whispered. "It's getting late go to sleep.." Clare smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep to his heart beat.

Next Day:

Clare woke up and found that Eli wasn't in bed. She got up and put her bra and panties on, she found one of Eli's button ups and put it on. It was long enough to cover her so she went downstairs and found Eli cooking in his boxers. Clare walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Good morning.." Clare whispered. Eli turned around and smirked. "You look absolutely sexy my princess.." Eli lifted her up and Clare wrapped her legs around his waist. Eli placed his hands on her ass. "That shirt looks way better on you" Eli smirked and kissed her forehead. Eli walked over to the couch and laid down with Clare on him. He turned on the TV as Clare laid her head on his chest.

"You're perfect..." Eli whispered and kissed the top of her head. Clare smiled and blushed slightly. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard" Eli smiled and rubbed her ass slowly while watching TV.

After two hours of watching TV and eating breakfast Eli and Clare got ready to go out. Eli agreed to watch the kids for the day while Clare hung out with Elliot and Cara. Clare went downstairs and knocked on the door.

Elliot answered and smirked. "Had fun last night Clare" Clare blushed and nodded. From behind Cara added. "Next time keep it down will ya?" Clare smiled and blushed harder. "Can I just come in and then we can talk?" Elliot let her in and Clare climbed into bed with Cara.

"So how was it?" Cara whispered. "Amazing..I had completely forgot how good it felt" Clare blushed softly and Elliot climbed into bed with bowls of ice cream. They all had some ice cream and Cara smiled. "Elliot maybe next time we should be louder" Elliot winked "Thats right 'Cum to me baby'" Elliot said repeating what Eli had said while Cara made moaning noises. Clare giggled and hid her face. "You guys are evil" Clare smiled.

"So it was really that good?" Elliot asked. Clare smiled and finished her ice cream. "Just hope you remembered the condom..." Care giggled and Clare froze "Holy shit!"

_A/N How did I do?_


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Writing is the only thing I have left now so lets get to the story because I feel bad leaving it the way I did.

No Ones POV:

Clare started shaking and got up. "How could we forget to use a fucking condom" Clare mumbled and looked down. Cara got up and hugged her tight. "Clare, this was the first time since he's been back right?" Cara looked at Clare. Clare nodded slowly "mmhmm" she managed to say. "Don't freak out then you aren't even sure that you are pregnant..I say just don't worry" Cara smiled softly and Clare kept nodding. "Yeah..you're probably right Cara.." Elliot got up and hugged Cara from behind. Cara smiled "When am I wrong Clare?" Elliot laughed then said "Can we please go watch the movie now this is probably gonna be the only day we get to hang out considered how much your boys like to torture people" Clare giggled and laid back in bed with Elliot in between Cara and Clare.

Clare was hugging a pillow and looking down at her stomach while Cara and Elliot were cuddling and watch the movie. Clare knew it was too early and the chances of her being pregnant were really slim. Just because they use a condom didn't mean that she was pregnant. Clare shook the thought away and focused on the movie. 'You're overreacting Edwards' is what she kept repeating to herself until the movie ended.

"How about we go to Mist tonight?" Elliot smirked and looked are Clare and Cara. Cara nodded in excitement. "Hell yeah!" She smiled and looked at Clare. "You up for it?" Clare sat up. "I don't know if I should? I mean I can't leave Eli alone with the boys so I can go out clubbing.." Clare looked at them. "So then tell him you're gonna take me and Cara to one of my therapy meeting.." Elliot siad and shrugged. Clare looked down. "Lie?" Elliot nodded and Cara smiled "Please, Clare he has had 4 years of clubbing and partying why can't you have one night?" Elliot added.

"Because, they're my kids too and he didn't know that he had kids.." Clare justified and Elliot shook his head. "Please come.." Clare got up and went to the door. "I'll think about it and text you guys" Clare smiled and just as she was about to leave "Clare! Wait you have to remember to save the slut clothes for the car" Cara smiled and got up "Come down here 20 minutes before 10 so we can get ready and we'll leave through the door down here" Clare smiled and asked "What makes you so sure I'll be going?" Clare looked at Cara and Cara quickly replied "Cuz I know you Clare you won't disappoint us.." Cara smiled before pushing her out. "Now go lie to your baby daddy" Clare giggled and went upstairs and say Eli playing with the boys.

"Hey boys!" Clare smiled and both boys ran to her. "MOMMMYYY" Clare giggled and kissed there cheeks. "How are my babies?" Clare looked at them and they smiled. "Really good daddy know tha' I Ryan and he Sky" Ryan said and Clare smiled and looked at Eli. "So you did good? Huh.." Eli nodded and looked down blushing slightly. Clare giggled and hugged him.

"Hey I was kinda wondering if you would mind if I went out tonight with Cara and Elliot?" Clare looked down.

"Out?"

"Yeah.."

"Where are you guys planning to go?"

"Elliots therapy session.." Clare lied shamelessly

"How cool when will you be home?"

"I don't Elliots therapy sessions usually run late.."

"Well I'll call Adam to stop by and help with the kids if I need any help"

"Thanks Eli.." Clare smiled and Eli shook his head. "You deserve to go out even a therapy session." Clare smiled softly and sighed knowing she had lied.

When it was six Clare went downstairs and Cara opened the door and smirked "Come on, time to get you ready."

Eli was watching the kids then saw another text from Derek

_Derek- Decision time? Going out to Mist or not?_

_Eli- Maybe..I have to find someone to watch some kids.._

_Derek-I got you covered man, ask my mom she loves you I'm sure she'll do it.._

Eli went over to the kids "You guys wanna go to one of my friends house?" Ryan looked at Skylar and they shrugged. "Okay daddy.."

They all went over to Derek's moms house. Eli went inside with Ryan and Skylar and kissed they're forehead and hugged them tight. "Be good ok?" Eli whispered to them. "Ryan pouted you aren't staying with us daddy?"

"No. I'm gonna go pick up some milk ok? I'll be right back" Eli smiled softly and gelt bad for lying. Skylar nodded and they both went over to the couch while Eli walked out with Derek. "Ready to go mad?" Derek said while driving. Eli nodded and smirked "Yeah I just gotta make a phone call"

Eli pulled out Imogens phone number and called it.

"_Hey Imogen? It's Eli"_

"_I knew you would call.."_

"_Meet me at mist?"_

"_Alright me there soon"_

Eli smiled as they pulled up to Mist. Derek and Eli both walked up to the club and got inside. Eli sat down for a drink while waiting for Imogen.

Clare Cara and Elliot were all grinding into each other. Clare went over to the bar and got a drink for Cara. She looked back at Cara and saw Eli and the nurse dancing against each other.

(A/N) Revieeewwwww my lovely readers


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I know I haven't updated in like forever its because my life is still blah and I got a bad review so I was like eh wow really I get hate on fanfiction too _ w.e. After a while I was like ok one hater means shit if I have 4 people you want me to UPDATE QUICK 3 love you guys

No One POV:

Clare stayed frozen starring at Eli dancing with the girl. She started crying and hid her face. Clare ran over to Cara in tears and hugged her tight. "What happen?" Cara yelled and started pulling her to the bathroom. Elliot followed them and looked around wondering what had made Clare upset. He couldn't see anything with all the people at Mist so he followed silently. All three of them made it to the bathroom.

"Get out." Cara told the only girl in the bathroom who was fixing her make up. "You look fine get out there." Cara smiled devilishly and locked the bathroom door after the girl left. "What happen Clare? Did someone touch you! I'll kill them just tell me who!" Cara started getting angry and Elliot watched them. "Caramel let her calm down and explain" Elliot sat on the sink and watched Clare tearing.

"He's here with another girl.." Clare whispered after a long silence. "Eli is with a girl" Clare looked up at Cara and Elliot. Elliot looked confused and Cara was furious. "I'm gonna kill him.." Cara mumbled under her breathe. She got ready to leave the bathroom when Clare quickly said "No Cara, he can't know I'm here..can we go home?" Clare mumbled and wiped her face. Cara shook her head "I have a better idea Clare, Elliot drive Clare home and I'll stay here and 'catch' Eli with that girl." Clare looked away. "I just wanna home with my babies Cara" Elliot jumped off the sink and pulled Clare into a hug.

"I'll drive you home Clare...Cara?" Elliot looked at Cara and Cara shook her head "I'm staying..I'll call you when I need you to come pick me up okay?" Elliot nodded and started walking out of Mist leaving Cara in the bathroom.

**Cara in the bathroom**

Cara looked at herself in the mirror and mumbled "Ok, Caramel lets go bust this asshole" She smiled and shook her then mumbled "Why am I talking to myself" Cara walked over to the bar and ordered a coke. She didn't want to be drunk then Eli blame her for 'seeing this because of the alcohol'. Cara looked around and spotted the girl grinding against Eli. Cara looked disgusted and walked over to them.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. How did I know you would do this to Clare again.." Eli looked up and pushed Imogen off of him. "CARA!" Eli screamed over the music and Cara threw the drink onto Eli. "You are such and asshole!" Cara screamed and looked at Imogen. "I know you..you're the slutty nurse that hit on Elliot when he went in for top surgery." She shook her head and slapped Imogen in the face. "Next time I see your slutty ass I'll make sure there nothing left to flirt with." Cara started walking out the club and Eli followed her.

"I thought you guys were going to Elliots therapy session" Eli said helplessly "Not me Clare and Elliot. I came here to relieve stress and found you cheating on Clare. AGAIN!" Cara shouted and finally got out of the club Eli turned her around. "I didn't mean to..I wasn't thinking! I just needed one last night..of not being a dad..this is new to me Cara" Eli said. "Clare hasn't had a day to herself for nearly 5 years and she has never complained. She changed for her kids-" Cara paused and looked at Eli worried. "WHERE ARE RYAN AND SKYLAR?" Cara screamed ready to attack Eli.

**At home Clare and Elliot**

"You ok Clare?" Elliot mumbled and handed her her clothes. Clare nodded slowly then shook her head and cried. "Shhhhh Clare don't cry..please don't cry" Elliot hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "Go change then I'll get the some popcorn and we can watch dirty dancing.." Clare smiled slightly and went to the bathroom to change.

When Clare came out she laid in bed. "Elliot?" Clare mumbled and looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Whats wrong?" Elliot whispered and came back with a bowl of popcorn. Clare sat up quickly "the twins..where are they?" Clare got up and ran upstairs "BOYS! SKYLAR! RYAN!" Elliot looked in all the room but they didn't find the boys. Clare started crying and started dialing Eli but Elliot took the phone away from her. "No..Clare you can't call Eli he's gonna ask why you're a mess and know that somethings up..I'll call Cara and tell her to find them everything gonna be fine just calm down" Elliot sat her on the couch and called Cara.

Cara-"Whats wrong"

Elliot-"The boys where are they?"

Cara- "The backseat I got them don't worry.."

Elliot- "Backseat? Who's are you in Cara?"

Cara- "Eli..I'll be home soon then we'll talk.."

Elliot hung up and explained to Clare what was going on. Clare started to calm down and waited for boys to get home. Clare looked out the window and saw his car pulling up. "Now remember Clare you gotta pretend like nothing happened" Elliot whispers and Clare nodded. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey babies did you guys have fun?" Ryan and Skylar ran to her and hugged her tight. Skylar started crying. "What happened Sky?" Clare asked worried and looked at him. "She gave me powpow mommy" Skylar cried Clare stood up and looked at Eli. "Where did you guys go Eli?" Eli looked at Cara and Cara whispered. "They we-" Clare interrupted her "I asked Eli.." Cara looked at her and headed downstairs. "Come on Elliot.." Elliot and Cara went downstairs and Clare looked at Eli. "Well?" Clare looked at Eli and picked up Skylar rubbing his back. "I left them at my friends house and I went out.." Eli mumbled under his breathe. "One night. I ask you to watch them one night and you drop them off at some assholes house that hit your kids!" Clare started scream and took Sky and Ryan upstairs. Eli followed behind "Clare I didn't know.." Eli whispered but Clare kept walking she walked into her room and laid Ryan and Sky on the bed. "Where did you go?" Clare mumbled

"Mist.."

"Why?"

"I went with Derek he's one of my friends"

"So you couldn't give up guys night?"

"I'm really sorry Clare I just needed one last night.."

"Only Derek right?" Clare looked at him slowly

"and the nurse from the hospital"

Clare started crying and Eli pulled her into a hug "We only danced Clare I promise.." Clare pushed him away.

"Just leave Eli.."

(A/N) I suck don't I.. BUT NO MORE HATERS MMKAY?


	25. Chapter 25

(A/N) Here we go probably gonna make it a regular thing like updates on Saturaday and anyother days I can but definitely Saturday I'm gonna try

No Ones POV:

Eli was laying down in the back of Morty, parked in front of Clares house. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. He sighed and remember how Clare tossed his clothes outside and locked the door crying. Her face was so puffy and red it killed him to see her hurt so much. Eli closed his eyes and sighed. He reached for his phone and dialed quickly.

Cara and Elliot were laying bed asleep when they heard their phone go off. Cara got up and reached for the phone she looked at the caller id and sigh.

"You ok?"

"She kicked me out" Eli whimpered

"Where are you now?"

"In my car.."

"Sound comfortable well I'll le-"

"Cara come on please help me you know what happen"

"Do I?"

"You were the only one there Cara please you know I didn't kiss that nurse"

"Or I didn't get there fast enough to catch you"

"Cara I swear I only danced with her"

"Well what do you want me to do Eli"

"Help with Clare.."

"Eli, to Clare it's more then you just going out and dancing with a nurse, you left her kids with a lady that hit them"

"Exactly! I still need to see if they're ok.."

"I'll do my best but for now would you like to sleep on the couch I dont know if its as comfy as your car though"

"I'll be there soon thanks Cara"

"Whatever"

In the morning

Clare woke up and looked out the window and saw that Morty was parking in front of the house. She sighed and kissed the boys forehead and went down to the living room. Clare started cooking and laid on the couch and started watching tv in a blanket when she heard footsteps she looked up and saw Ryan coming down the stairs. "Hey sweetie how are you?" Clare faked a smile "Wheres daddy?" Ryan whispered.

"He isn't here" Clare mumbled and Ryan laid with her. She covered him with a blanket and rubbed his back. "Where he go?" Ryan said and looked up at Clare. "I don't know" "he come back?" "I don't know baby.." Clare whispered and kissed his head.

Skylar came down and laid with them then they ate breakfast. Cara came upstairs "Hey whatcha guys eating?" Cara smiled and sat down feeding Skylar as if he were a baby. Clare smiled and watched her. "How you doing?" Cara mumbled and looked up at her.

"Better then last night I guess..." "I need to talk to you about something.." Cara smiled nervously and got up. "Follow me"

Clare followed Cara downstairs and saw Eli laying on the couch asleep. She sighed and started leaving but Cara pulled her by the arm. "Nope you guys need to talk I'll watch the boys" Cara went upstairs and left Clare and Eli alone. Clare sighed and walked over to Eli and shook him slightly. "Eli.."Clare whispered and kept shaking him "Wake up...I need to talk to you.." Eli groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Clare?" Eli mumbled and sat up. "Yeah.."

(A/N) LA LA LA REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE OK GO TEAM GO!


	26. Chapter 26

_**(A/N) With the holidays I've been busy so I'm gonna write until I cant anymore let's hope this is more then the usual. :) Another hand:**_

_**NO MORE ECLARE? YOU GUYS DON'T WANT THEM TOGETHER? ALL THE REVIEWS I READ.**_

NO ONES POV:

"Um..So hows Ryan?" Eli mumbled and looked at his hands, too ashamed to look at Clare in the eyes. "Ryans fine.." Clare looked at him and sighed. "Why wouldn't he be?" Eli looked up then looked down quickly."Well..he said that he got hit" Eli said confused and looked at Clares hands. "No..Skylar got hit..Ryan watched, he told me everything" Clare whispered and started tears. "I spent the last 5 years protecting those boys just so you could come back and ruin everything...they were fine believing that for some reason there father wasn't in their life, they accepted they had Elliot and Cara and they were fine."

Clare stood up and looked at Eli "I was accepting that the only boys that were gonna love me were Ryan and Skylar then you came back and ruined it...why did you make me believe you loved just so you go be with another girl?" Clare wiped her face and Eli shook his head.

"I want you not her, last night was a mistake-" "

Yeah, it was..its my fault for trusting you with my kids, I should've known that I couldn't have one day to myself without my kids getting hurt" Eli took Clares hands and looked in her eyes.

"Our kids. Clare you can push me away all you want but I already missed 4 years of their life's and I don't plan on missing anymore. I love you Clare Edwards don't ever question that. I made a mistake last night for dancing with that girl. But I can't lose you and the kids again." Clare looked down and whispered "I need to protect them and with you around its too dangerous for them"

Eli shook his head "Clare I'm their father! You can't take them away from me..you hid them from me for 4 years Clare! If I hadn't come that day to the party I wouldn't know now would I?" Eli stood closer to her and Clare looked down "I tried telling you Eli...you wouldn't listen" Clare broke down and started crying. "Why can't you just leave? Go to Mist find another girl to lie to and go!" Clare started leaving but Eli pulled her back and hugged her tight. "I won't leave Clare..I'll sleep in Morty until the babies are 18 if that's what it takes for you to believe that I'm doing the best I can to be apart of their lifes." Eli held Clare tight and didn't let go.

"Eli..let go of me.." Clare sighed and pushed away and looked at him. "I don't know if I can do this again Eli." Eli shook his head and kissed her forehead "Please..Clare I'm begging you.." Clare mumbled "Am I gonna regret this Eli?" Eli looked at her and shook his head "One more chance Clare, that's all I'm begging for" Clare nodded slowly and looked at him. "Okay"

Eli and Clare both went upstairs and the minute Eli walked in Ryan ran to him and hugged him. "DADDY!" Ryan screamed. Clare saw the look in Skylars eye. He was scared, he was scared that if he got to close he would dump them at that ladies house and she would hurt him again. Clare went to Skylar and picked him up then rubbed him back. "Skylar do you wanna go hug your daddy?" Clare whispered to him and Skylar shook his head. "I wanna be wit chu mommy" _**(A/N) Not a typo lmao**_

__Clare smiled and sat on the couch with Skylar on her lap. She tickled his side and kissed his cheek "I love you Skylar" Clare smiled and turned on the tv. "No mommy I love chu" Skylar giggled and laid his head on Clare chest. "Mommy I wanna see yo gabba gabba" Clare changed the channel and looked over at Eli playing with Ryan.

Eli was on the floor playing with Ryan's action figures "Which is this one?" Eli asked Ryan and Ryan shook his head "Daddy that's batman you cant have him mommy got it for me" Clare smiled and looked at Eli frown. "Ryan maybe you can let daddy play with batman?" Clare giggled and Ryan continued to shake his head. "No, daddy you are Robin and I'm batman" Clare smiled and look back at the tv "Skylar sometimes your brother is so greedy" Clare looked down at Skylar sleeping and carried him up to his bedroom. "Night my baby.." Clare kissed his forehead and saw his bruises had gotten slightly better she got a wipe and wiped his stomach to clean it up a little not that it would help, she went back to Eli and Ryan.

"Clare?" Eli looked at her as she laid down on the couch. "Is Skylar mad at me?" Eli got up and sat on the couch with Clare's feet on his lap. "He's scared Eli.." Clare looked at Eli and whispered "He trusted you to take care of him and you left him with someone who hit him, Eli he was bruises.." Clare looked away and mumbled "Who ever you left him with hurt him and now Skylar doesn't want to trust you because he's scared when he does you will just get him hurt again" Eli reached for Clare's hand and mumbled "You always were smart..now our son is too" Clare smiled and looked at the time '9:00 pm'. "Come on, Ryan bed time" Ryan nodded and ran to Clare's chest. "Bed time mommy" Clare giggled and stood up with Ryan. "No Clare, let me take him you rest your hand" Eli kissed Clares cheek and took Ryan to his room.

"Night buddy" Eli whispered and kissed his forehead then went to kissed Skylars and saw his shirt was lifted slightly. Eli saw a purple bruise on his stomach and started tearing. "I'm so sorry Skylar..." Eli kissed his stomach and got up. Eli went downstairs and saw Clare cleaning up all the toys.

"Hey, I'm going to go get my blankets and start setting up a decent bed on the couch" Eli smiled and went downstairs to get his blankets from Elliot and Cara's. Eli took his blankets and folded up the ones Cara let him borrow and left them on the couch. When he came back upstairs Clare was sleeping on the couch. Eli knelt in front of Clare and kissed her forehead then whispered "You look so beautiful..I really want you to believe that I love you" Eli picked Clare up and carried her to her room. He laid her down and tucked her in. "Night beautiful" Eli got up and just as he was about to leave he heard Clare whisper. "Night handsome.." Eli smiled and sat down on her bed. "You're awake?" Clare nodded "Yeah you woke me up when you decided to pick me up" Eli smiled and grabbed her hand. "I couldn't let you sleep on the couch" Clare giggled.

"Why not?" Clare whispered and looked at their hands. "Then where would I sleep?" Eli mumbled and looked at Clare. "On the floor.." Eli smirked "If that's what would make you happy.." Clare nodded and whispered "It would make me feel safer with you here with me.." Eli kissed her forehead and went downstairs to get his blanket and pillow. Clare watched as he set up a bed on the floor and giggled.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable okay..so anytime you think that I should go just tell and I'll go downstairs" Clare nodded and watched him. "Are you comfortable?" Eli smiled "Don't worry about me" Eli laid down on the floor and looked over at Clare starring at him. "Clare I can't sleep with you starring at me like that" Eli whispered. "like what?" Clare smiled and reached for his hand. "Like you love me.." Eli whispered and took her hand. "I understand know you'll never love me Clare" Clare shook her head and whispered. "Eli, I do love you don't think I don't" Eli nodded slowly and kissed her hand.

After hours of silence Eli looked over at the clock. It was midnight and Eli couldn't sleep he heard Clare breathing softly and held her hand close to him but he couldn't help feeling bad. He made the biggest mistake of his life, he could've lost it all with one night. Eli kissed Clares hand and got up and got his phone. He laid down on the floor and looked through his contact list and erased _**Imogen**_. Eli smiled to himself and kissed Clares hand then closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Clare breathing softly.

(A/N) You guys aren't gonna believe this but it took me 6 hours to get this right . I did get up to eat and shower though so subtract all that XD I started writing at 5 and it is know 10:08 and I'm watching criminal minds. So we have a couple of options I can end the story here or continue with this story with Eli and Clare and the boys. Couple of cute family moments? I DONT KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE WILLING TO READ THEN IM WILLING TO WRITE. So review and tell me what to do ok? GO TEAM GO p.s. Its now 10:39 just re-read and edited and wrote those things at the bottom so byeeeee

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

VampireQueenBrittany- Thank you for reviewing it meant a lot for you to tell me to ignore the haters. I've been meaning to thank you I just never had my phone with me will writing and know I do so I can read the name to who to thank I knew it was vampire something tho xD hehe thank you for reviewing and making me feel better!

Rrsabi- Thank you for telling me not to let haters get to me sometimes hate gets the best of us. It was really sweet of you 3 Keep reading and review! tell me if I should continue or not

AND DEAR

Arianajoley- My readers aren't 11 but even if they are I'm still grateful to have any readers at all. Writing is an escape so if you wanna hate don't hate on my writing. Chapter 2 wasnt my best work but hey im writing chapter 25 and I still have readers. YES I DID/DO HAVE TYPOS SOMETIMES BUT IM NOT PERFECT SO DONT HATE ON MY WRITING.


	27. Chapter 27

(A/N) hey guys I'm typing this from my phone like I used to do so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I'll try my best to type clearly but stupid auto correct is annoying :/

No One POV

Clare woke up and felt Eli still holding onto her hand. She looked over the edge and saw Eli in a deep sleep. She figured his arm would hurt after being up all night. She rest his hand on his chest and got up. She laid next to him and brought her covers with her. She put her warm covers over both Eli and her and cuddle into him. She smiles hearing him snore softly. She played with his hand until she heard some familiar foot steps. She look at the time. 2 am. "Just in time Skylar" she smiled at the door. "how you know it was me mommy?" Skylar mumbled and laid down next to her. Clare turned her back to Eli and laid Skylar on her chest. "You're always up at 2 in the morning buddy..since you were a baby" Clare whispered and rubbed his back, she continued "You used to get hungry and cry then wake me up..it was always at 2"

Skylar closed his eyes and mumbled restless "Why" Clare smiled "I don't know and your brother never woke up at night not even as a baby. He slept all night" Clare smiled remembering when they were small and bald. She look whispered story to Skylar about when they were babies until he fell asleep. She got up and laid him on the bed. She put the covers on him and got a blanket for her and Eli on the floor. When she laid back down she heard Eli groan. She looked at him and saw his eyes open slowly. "What time is it?" Eli's voice was low and husky.

Clare bit her lip and smiled finding his voice incredibly sexy. "Three" she whispered and rested her chin on his chest. "Is it my birthday? Christmas?" Clare looked at him confused and shook her head. "Not that I can think of" she whispered and looked at Skylar making sure he was asleep. "Then it's my lucky day for having the sexiest girl in my arms" Eli smirked and watches Clare's cheek turn bright red. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close, then whispered into her neck "I love you Clare.." Clare smiled and pulled away slightly to rest her forehead against his. "I love you too Eli.." Now it was Eli's turn to blush she giggled softly and kisses him quickly. "Tired?" Eli whispered with his eyes closed. Clare smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Did you even notice that Skylar was here?" Eli looked at the boy on the bed and smiled.

"He snores like his daddy of course I noticed" Eli smiled and kisses Clare head. "Go to sleep Clare if he need anything I'll get it you've taken care of them for long enough.." Next morning. Clare sits up and looks at the clock. 9:30 am She looks at Eli still sleeping and smiles at Skylar and Ryan on the bed. Suddenly she gets this nauseating feeling in her stomach she run to the bathroom and pukes. After a while of barfing Clare gets up and brushes her teeth. She feels like she just threw up everything that was in her stomach. She leaves the bathroom and bumps into someone. She looks at Eli and rubs her eyes. She mumbled sorry and Eli looks at her curiously. "You ok?" he whispers and watches her nods slowly and looks like she's about to faint. "You looks tired Clare come on you probably got sick.." Eli picks his up and Clare smiles and rest her head on his chest. "Bed or Floor?" Eli smiles and looks at her. "Anywhere is fine" Eli smiled and laid her on the floor realizing he can't lay on the bed because his lovely angels where sleeping there. Clare watches him smiles and pulls him down to her and kisses him hard. Eli does pull away he kisses her back feeling her tongue slip into his mouth. Eli kisses down softly and pulls away. "Clare no matter how much I'm enjoying this the twins are still in the room." Clare nodded understanding and frowns slightly. Eli hid his face in her neck and rubbed her thigh. Clare smiles and played with his hair. After an hour of laying on the floor kissing occasionally and holding each other, they went downstairs to make breakfast. Eli had a bowl of cereal and Clare had pancakes with ranch dressing. "Do you always eat that?" Eli looked at her disgusted. Clare shrugged and kept eating. They finishes eating and watched tv. Clare fell asleep in Eli's arms.

Skylar and Ryan were still in bed. Skylar wakes up and look at his brother. He shook Ryan quickly and back away. Ryan groaned and sat up slowly. "Mommy.." Ryan mumbled and look around the room and saw Skylar. "Where Daddy Skylar?" Skylar shrugged and got back on the bed. "I don't know but mommy stuff is on the bottom" Skylar said and pointed to the floor where Eli's Pillow laid and a bunch of blankets. Both boys got up and went to their room. They laid in there bed and Ryan immediately fell asleep. Skylar rubbed his stomach and groaned. "Mommy..." Skylar whimpered and pulled up his shirt. "Daddy.." Skylar started crying and got up. Skylar got to the bottom and saw Clare sleeping on Eli. "Daddy.." Eli looked up and saw Skylar crying. "Oh Sky whats wrong bud?" Eli laid Clare's head on a pillow and got up to Skylar. Eli picked him up and Skylar started crying on Eli's shoulder. "It hurts daddy.." Eli knew Skylar was talking about his stomach so he sat Skylar on the recliner and lifted his shirt over his head. Eli kissed his stomach and made him laugh. Clare woke up to Skylar giggling. She watched Eli and Skylar play, Skylar pointed at Clare "Mommy!" Eli looked at Clare and smiled slightly. "His stomach was hurting.." Eli mumbled and carried Skylar to Clare. Clare rubbed his stomach and kissed his head. "You hungry Skylar?" Skylar nodded and Clare got up to make them pancakes. Eli fed Skylar and Clare had some more pancakes with ranch dressing. Clare kepts getting up to get more. Cara came upstairs and saw Clare eating pancakes and ranch. Cara smiled and grabbed Clares hand. "We need to talk Clare" Cara smiled and crossed her arms. "About what?" Clare said still chewing on her pancakes.

(A/N) Sorry its so late but hey tell me if its good.


	28. Chapter 28

(A/N) Herrreeee wweeee gooooo its saturday and im going to write another chapter of PDLM :)

No Ones POV:

Clare looked at Cara and smiled slightly. "You're so pregnant Clare" Cara repeats and Clare blushes. "You can't tell Eli I need to figure out the right time. So I'm gonna go buy some food and then I'll tell him tonight. But I need my super awesome best friend to watch the twins while I tell him." Cara nodded. "Ok just go to the grocery store now and pick me up a couple of things"

Clare went to the grocery store with Ryan while Skylar and Eli stayed home. Clare put Ryan into the shopping cart and went down the aisle. "Mommy I want da mummies beh-ohs" Clare giggled and looked at Ryan nodding. "Ok Ry we'll get you some gummy bears." Clare went into the candy aisle and handed Ryan his gummy bears. Clare keeps going down the aisles and sees a girl in her teens. No older then 13 and she was pregnant. The girl noticed Clare starring "Can I help you?" The girl said slightly offended at Clare starring. Clare shook her head "Are you ok?" Clare said and walked over to her. "I'm fine just need to get some food." Clare looked at the girl. "I've been there you know had Ryan when I was sixteen" The girl took a deep breathe.

"But I bet you had someone with you though, the jackass walk out and now won't talk to me" Clare shook her head "I never told his daddy" Clare said playing with Ryan. The girl sighed "But it got easier?" The girl asked. "With the help of friends of course" Clare noticed the girl barely had food in her cart and she thought about when she was pregnant and didn't have enough money for food either. She slipped some money into the girls purse. "Well I've gotta go..good luck" Clare smiles and goes to the next aisle and gets everything she can for tonight.

Clare goes to the cashier and pays for all the food. Then takes all the bags to her car and puts Ryan in his chair. "Ryan guess what?" Clare said to Ryan while driving home. "Wha?" Ryan said playing with his toy. "Cara is gonna watch you guys tonight." Clare pulled up to their house and Ryan smiled. "Really!" Clare nodded and took him out of the car. "Yes now go pack an over night bag" Eli came outside and helped Clare with the bags. "Hows Skylar?" Clare asked and handed him a bag and she took the other. She watched Ryan run into house. "Cara said she was gonna watch them..." Eli blushed slightly and looked down. "Should I have kept him?" Eli continued and Clare interrupted him "No! Its fine she told me she wanted to watch them tonight" Ryan went upstairs and packed his stuff while Eli and Clare put the food in its place.

"Fancy stuff in here Clare" Eli said while putting away the food. Clare shrugged and smiled. Ryan came back downstairs "Bye Momma" Ryan said and started going to the basement. "Thats it?" Clare giggled and went to pick him up. She kissed his cheeks and smiled. "Are you gonna be good to Cara?" Ryan nodded "Good now give Eli a kiss" Clare held Ryan in front of Eli and Ryan kissed Eli's cheek. "Bye Daaddie" Ryan mumbled. Clare held him and took his bag. Ryan snuggled into Clare and rested his head on Clare's shoulder. Clare carried him downstairs and handed him to Cara. "Thanks Cara" Clare smiled and they hugged. Clare went back upstairs and laid on top of him. "Hi.." Clare whispered into his neck. Eli smiled and rubbed her back slowly. "I'm pretty lucky aren't I? Eli whispered to Clare. "mmhmm you sure are" Clare smiled and kissed him slowly. Eli smirked against her lips and their kiss got more intimate. Eli pulled on her shirt while kissing her hard. Eli pulled off her shirt and kissed down to her neck. Clare started grinding against him and she felt his pants get tighter. "Shit.." Eli mumbled against her skin and Clare smiled. "Wanna go upstairs?" Clare whispered and gave him a peck. Eli picked her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him. Eli laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck. Eli moved against her slowly and Clare closed her eyes growing nervous. Eli kissed her lips softly. "Are you ok Clare?" Eli whispered. "You're shaking..did I do something wrong?" Eli rolled off of her and Clare sat up and put on her shirt. She started getting scared and imagined when she told Eli he would leave.

_"I'm pregnant.." Clare would mumble "What? How? It's hard enough with the twins" Then Eli would pack all his stuff and leave her while she was crying on the bed. Her life would repeat itself. Cara and Elliot would take her to her appointments while she was alone at night with the pain of pregnancy._

"Clare?" Eli said pulling her out of her day dream. "Yeah..yeah I'm fine just tired..you know how I get sick sometimes.." Clare got up. "I'm gonna go get dinner ready" Clare faked a smile and left Eli on the bed confused. She went downstairs and made the pasta for Eli. "Eli! The foods ready.." Eli came downstairs in his boxers and picked her up. "I'm not hungry.." Eli mumbled into her neck" Clare wrapped her arms around his neck. "After dinner..we need to talk.." Clare said nervously. Eli looked at her. "About?" "Something serious.." Clare looked down. "Just promise you won't get mad." Now it was Eli's turn to get nervous.

They ate in silence while Clare practiced how to tell Eli in her mind. Eli finished his plate quick and Clare took 10x longer than he did. Eli watched her and she couldn't gather the nerve to look him in the eyes. "Clare?" Eli said breaking the silence "Did you cheat on me?" Eli mumbled and looked up slowly. "Can you just tell me what you did..I can't take this suspense.." Eli said. "Clare please.." Clare got up and nodded. "Upstairs?" Eli nodded and followed her upstairs. Clare sat on the bed and took a deep breathe. "Eli..just please don't get angry..." Eli shook his head. "Just please tell me already Clare.."

"Promise you won't get angry Eli.." Eli sighed and nodded slowly "Alright..I won't get angry.." Clare nodded and got up and started feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and threw up all the pasta she has just eaten. Eli tide her hair and rubbed her back. "Whatever it is must have gotten you nervous" Clare shook her head and rested her head against Eli's chest. "Eli..I'm pregnant.." Eli didn't move he held Clare tight and carried her to the bed. "Please don't leave.." Eli shook his head and kissed her not caring that she had puke breathe. "Clare..I would never leave you.."

(A/N) AAWWWWW SHITT JUST GOTTT REEAAALLL ok review and ill update on the weekend :) sounds good? Go!

twilighdegrassi11-ill update Dorm Days sometime during the week :)


	29. Chapter 29

(A/N) Got reviews so gonna write..

Eli POV

I held Clare close and kissed her head. Clare had fallen asleep on me when she told me that she was pregnant. She was so scarred and even in her sleep Clare was still shaking. I looked at her she had puffy eyes and her cheeks and nose were red. I caressed her cheek with my thumb and she shifted on my chest. She was crying when she told. I didn't understand why she was so scarred whatever it was we were going to get through it. I wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon, she was mine and now we were going to have a baby. I looked at her and whispered softly "I promise not to miss a thing that we go through with this baby.." I kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. I had to admit I'm scarred to shit about having another baby. Considering I'm still getting used to the babies we have here. Skylar and Ryan are barely 4 now add a newborn to the equation. What do we have? Basically we have 3 babies and 2 parents. BUT lets now forget only one parent knows what there doing and that parent will be most likely an emotional wreck or at least that is what I've seen happen in the movies. The pregnant ladies are emotional and all over the place. Poor Clare went through that with Skylar and Ryan without me.

I looked at the time and it was still so early. I moved Clare onto the bed and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Clare.." I went downstairs and started cleaning up all the plates and pans that Clare had used to make the dinner. I put everything away and laid down on the couch. I turn the tv on low and started drifting to sleep when I felt weight on me soft lips on my neck. I groaned and looked down to see Clare. "You left me" She whispered and held me tight. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I had to clean the food and everything else." I kissed her head and she looked at me. "Are you ok?" Clare whispered. I nodded even though I was freaking out inside. I didn't want her to know because she would be scarred and we can't both be scarred. She smiled and kissed me quick. I rubbed her ass softly. "When did you find out?" I asked her and she shook her head. I just know.. and so does Cara..I was wondering if you want to be there when I take a test.." I sat up and looked at her. "You haven't taken a test yet?" Clare shook her head and got scarred again. "Let's take it now then.." Clare nodded and got up. "The tests upstairs.." I smiled and carried Clare up the stairs and kissed her softly. I carried her into the bathroom and she took the test from under the sink and took it out. I watched her and she started blushing. "Can you turn around?" Clare whispered and I nodded and turned around covering my ear. Clare peed on the test and we waited the 3 longest minutes of my life. She sat on my lap and we waited for the timer. I kissed her temples and held her close. "It's gonna be ok sweetie" I whispered and she nodded.

The timer went off and she got up and walked to the test. She handed me the test was a pink plus sign. "What does this mean its a girl?" Clare giggled and shook her head. "No babe..it means its a baby and that's it.." Clare smiled. "It means we're going to have another baby" I smiled and kissed her softly. "Thats great Clare" I picked her up and kissed her" Clare wrapped her legs around my waist and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. "I love you so much Clare Edwards" "I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy" I smiled and hid my face in her neck.

No POV

Eli started sucking softly on her neck and Clare moaned softly. Eli pulled Clare close to his body and kissed her. Clare kissed back and started shredding her clothes. "Eli take off you clothes" She whispered and Eli obeyed and pulled her back to his body when they were both naked. He kissed her hard and Clare started grinding into Eli. Eli groaned and laid her on her back "You sure about this?" Clare nodded. "Yes Eli now" Eli pushed into her and start moving fast. "Fuck Clare.." Eli went faster and harder and Clare started whimpering and moaning. Eli kissed her hard and kept moving in and out. Clare moaned and Eli moved in and out. "Cum for me baby.." Clare was ready to orgasm when Eli flipped then over so Clare was riding him and Eli put his hands on her hips and Clare went up and down fast and came. Eli watched her and kissed her hard. Clare moaned against his lips and went harder. "Clare fuck..harder!" Clare started riding Eli faster and Eli came. Clare collapsed on him and Eli kissed her temples. Clare was panting and she kissed Eli's cheek. "I'm definitely pregnant now.." Clare giggled and Eli smiled "I love you babe"

(A/N) Did your little writer do good? REVIEW! AND I MIGHT UPDATE ON THE WEEKEND! yess short. But simple. And needed. :) please please review!


	30. Chapter 30

(A/N) Here we go! I hate doing this whole if I get 5 reviews I'll update cuz I dont like that but I would really love some reviews guysss

Clares POV

I played with Eli's hair "What should we name the baby?" I whispered to Eli

"What is it?" Eli's head was on my chest and he was running his fingers on my stomach like two legs.

"It?" I smiled. "Eli the baby is a..them or him or her I don't really know" I giggled and continued playing with his hair.

"So what are you going to name him?" Eli kept running his fingers and rubbing my stomach.

"I asked you that.." I muttered and kissed his head. "What if its a girl?"

"Then I'll give you names and you can pick your favorites" Eli kissed my stomach and whispered "I love you baby baby"

"Baby baby? Is that what you want to name them? Baby baby?" I giggled and lifted his face.

"Yes honey I want to name our baby, baby" Eli kissed me softly and pulled away. "No, Clare I need time to think about names"

"I already knew I was gonna name one of the boys Skylar" I smiled "When I found out they were twins I asked Cara and she came up with Ryan" Eli smiled and tickled me.

"Then we should ask Cara to name this baby!" Eli giggled and straddled me down, laid his head on my shoulder.

"Or you can name this baby since I named our first two" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know Clare I would but I feel really horny on you like this and you look unbelievably sexy" Eli smiled and kissed me slowly. I smiled and kept kissing him. When Eli kissed me I felt protected. Like no matter what, its gonna be ok. Eli kept his hands on my hips and didn't move, he just kissed me.

Eli pulled away and smiled. "Clare you do crazy things to me" He whispered.

"You have no clue what you do to me Eli" I smiled and pulled him closer to me. I felt Eli getting hard and blushed. "Eli..you..um.." Eli smirked and knew where I was going with it.

"I told you, you do crazy things to me" I smiled and Eli rubbed his boner on my thigh. I looked down and blushed a deeper color of red. Eli rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Um..I'm sorry..I..uh..just ne-never really look at it" I blushes and closed my eyes.

"It? It! Clare my penis is not an it..my penis is a magical baby maker!" I laughed and Eli tickled me.

"Eli..your penis is the reason I'm going to be moody, hungry, fat and ugh I should get you fixed" I went on getting angry and Eli had a confused look on his face.

"Wow! Clare let me stop you there..uh..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to get you pregnant" Eli got off me and started getting dressed. "I..uh..I'm just gonna go to the couch.." Eli started leaving and suddenly got really upset.

"You're leaving?" I mumbled and felt tears. I reached for my robe and got up and went into the bathroom. I sat on the floor. I whimpered to myself and hugged my knees. I'm scarred..I'm scarred that if I get too moody or too bitchy Eli will leave..then I'll have to go through this all over again..alone.

"Clare..please let me in" Eli said through the door and I didn't know what to do. If I answer I'll be bitchy and Eli will leave and if don't he'll think I don't want him here and he'll leave.

I got up and opened the door. Eli was standing there, his face was red and he looked scarred. I hugged him tightly and didn't let go. "Eli, please don't leave..I'll try not to be moody..I'll try not to be bitchy just please don't make me do this alone again"

Eli kept his arms around me and didn't let go. He carried to the bed and pulled me close. "I'm sorry..I should've known that it was the hormones talking.." Eli whispered into my hair. "I'm not gonna leave you..ever" Eli kissed my head and rubbed my back.

He slowly took off my robe and held me closer. I fell asleep on his chest.

**NEXT MORNING**

No One's POV

Eli woke up and saw Clare sleeping with her back to him. Eli smiled realizing how much Clare moves in her sleep. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Eli rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Dawn.." He whispered and kissed Clare's cheek. Clare moaned and stayed asleep. "Rose?" He knew Clare could hear him she just chose to keep resting. Clare shook her head and mumbles. "Too british..."

"Rose isn't british" Eli smiled and Clare nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is" Eli shook his head and sighed "Jennifer?" Clare groaned and mumbled a no.

"Spencer?" Clare groaned again "thats a boys name Eli" "Well what if we have a boy?" Clare giggled "But not Spencer" "Ok.."

"Andrew?" Clare shook her head. "Eli that is Adam's Brother's name" "I thought that was Drew?" Clare giggled and mumbled "Idiot"

"But you love this idiot" Clare smiled and kissed Eli quick. "I'm gonna shower real quick" Eli nodded and watched her.

Clare went into the bathroom and took a shower while Eli laid in bed. Damn, another baby..and a pregnant girlfriend.

Clare came out of the shower and laid next to Eli. She kissed his cheek and whispered. "I love you.." "I love you too Clare.."

Eli got up. "Let go get the boys.." Clare shook her head. "Oh they aren't home" Eli got confused "Where are they?"

"When Cara babysits she likes to take them on like a mini vacation" Clare explained.

"So when will we have our boys?" Eli asked and kissed her quick.

"two maybe three days?" Clare smiled.

"So then lets have fun.." Eli whispered and kissed her neck.

(A/N) until next time please review!


	31. Chapter 31

(A/N) I've been gone! I know but here the thing I started reading the hunger games series {currently on Mockingjay} anyways so my minds been like lets put them in the hunger games but that was weird and im on a new Josh H. addicting and I keep saying Peeta to everyone so yeah bare with me anyways heres the new chapter of PDLM

ps sorry for being M. I. A.

No ones POV-

"Eli what if he have twins?" Clare mumbles and played with Eli's hand.

"Then we're gonna be in a lot of trouble" Eli whispered and watched tv.

"Aren't you scarred?" Clare sighed and looked at Eli.

"ok" Eli said without paying attention still watching the tv.

"Eli?" Clare mumbled and sat up on the bed.

"hm?" Eli replied not even looking away from the tv.

"Are you listening?" Clare said getting annoyed.

"Yeah" Eli said and grabbed her hand.

"You know you said have fun I wasn't expecting you to turn on the tv and ignore me all morning" Clare

got up and got dressed.

"Clare come on, this is the good part" Eli said watching her.

"I'm gonna go out, I'll be back later not that you'll notice" Clare sighed and went downstairs.

Eli got up and got dress then followed close behind her. "Sweetie don't leave.." Eli sat on the stairs and watch her.

"Wouldn't make a difference you're ignoring me anyways!" Clare looked for her keys and Eli sighed.

"Can I come with you?" Eli started putting on his shoes.

"You know there no tv in the car right" Clare crossed her arms.

"Yeah I kinda guessed but there is you" Eli smiled and got up.

**In the car**

"We could have takes Morty you know" Eli said and watched Clare drive.

"You know I didn't like Morty" Clare giggled and kept driving.

"Thought you might have grown out of that" Eli watched the rode.

"You thought I would have grown out of not liking your hearse?" Clare smiled.

"No, just hoped.." Eli mumbled and looked at Clare.

"Maybe one day you can show me whats so special about it" Clare winked and drove.

The rest of the drive was silent besides Eli's usual comments about Clare being different from the innocent girl she used to be. Clare just smiled and said he was exactly the same. Still sarcastic.

Clare pulled up to the aquarium and got out the car. Eli got out and followed her. "The aquarium?" Eli asked and tried to keep up. Clare nodded and walked up to the ticket booth. "2." Clare smiled and handed the lady money.

"Why the aquarium?" Eli looked at her in disbelief.

"Cuz its the boys favorite place here and the zoo but at least here it doesn't smell of animals." Clare giggled.

"Yeah just fish" Eli said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be so bitter Eli" Clare giggled and kissed Eli's cheek.

Eli smiled and pulled Clare over to dolphin exhibit. They sit with the crowd on the top so they could lean their back on the railing and start watching the dolphins do their tricks.

"You know I could teach a dolphin to do that" Eli whispered in Clares ear.

Clare smiled and looked at Eli "You're too full of yourself"

"Just confident" Eli smiled "Popcorn?" Eli offered Clare some, she smiled and when she got the smell she bent over the railing and puked. Eli got up and rubbed her back the noise of the cheers and claps covered the coughing and yakking. Eli held her hair and and kept rubbing her back. Clare sat back down and Eli pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around Clare and kissed the top of her head. Clare rested her head on Eli's chest.

"Come on.." Eli said and they both walking down and sat on a bench. Clare cuddled into his chest and Eli brushed her hair. Eli whispered on her head. "Clare?"

"Hmm.."

"See that?" Eli pointed to the trash can next to them. "If you need to throw up again you run there" Clare smiled knowing Eli was trying to cheer her up. Clare looked up at Eli and whispered.

"Can we go home?" Eli nodded and they started walking towards the exit. Clare smelled the fish and ran to a trash can. Eli sighed and rubbed her back.

Clare felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see the girl she help at the grocery store. She handed Clare a piece of gum.

"Thanks.." Clare mumbled and chewed the gum.

"Don't thank me you bought it" The girl smiled and Eli looked at them confused.

"Who is she?" Eli asked.

"I gave her some money at the grocery store" Clare smiled.

"No she sneaked it in my bag" The girl smiled. "Anyways I gotta go..thank you..for helping" The girl walked to some lady that Clare assumed was her mother.

"You just give away money?" Eli smiled and looked at Clare.

"No..just..I know what it's like to be alone during it.." Clare looked down.

"See.. this time you aren't alone" Eli smiled and hugged her tight.

****Clare****

I sat down in the passenger seat and rested while Eli drove us home. I soon fell asleep to the sound of the low music playing. When I woke up I was in my bed alone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looked around the room and saw Eli's clothes on the small couch. I smiled and got up and went to the kitchen. I made a peanut butter, jelly, tomato sandwich. I walked to the living room and saw Eli passed out on the couch with the tv on. I smiled and sat on the edge of couch with his feet on my lap and ate my sandwich.

I finished my sandwich and started making dinner for Eli. I looked down at Eli and laid with him. He wrapped his arms me and kissed my head. "Eli I made you dinner.." "Not hungry..just tired" Eli whispered. "Can I ask you something?" I mumbled. Eli nodded. "Can you come to the doctors appointment with me?"

(A/N) Alright gotta go don't feel good so just REVIEW! and I'll do my best with the updates


	32. Chapter 32

(A/N) I'm writing this from my phone so if there any grammar mistakes in sorry ill try my best and I'm only typing from my phone cuz I know you guys want to post more often and I'm not always on my laptop so I'll start just typing them up on my phone then emailing them to my computer :) ok enjoy PDLM Clare POV I curled in Eli's chest and pulled the blanket closer. "Cold?" I mumbled into his chest. "Just a little..but I've got an extremely hot girl here to warm me up" Eli whispered. He always knew what to say. I remember when we were younger he would always make me feel better about my parents even when he had worse problems he would put me first. I cuddled into his chest and whispered "keep me warm?" he nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up and kissed him quick. "Did you think of any names?" I whispered. "Yeah..actually I was hoping if we have a girl we can name her Clare" I smiled at how sweet it was but I hated when parents named there kids after themselves. It's both confusing and it doesn't give the baby it's own personality. "Clare?" I repeated and shook my head. "What if it's a boy?" I smiled and watched his wet lips. "I have a while till the babies born so how about we just call them baby Goldsworthy" Eli smiled and looks down at me. "Baby Goldsworthy.." I smiled and kisses him softy. "I like it.." "Me too" Eli turned the tv on and we watched until we got too tired and just got up to go to bed. Eli carried me saying he didn't like when I wasted energy on something he can just do for me. I held on tight until Eli laid me down. "I miss my boys.." I mumbled and looked at Eli. "Me too..when do you think they'll be back?" Eli said and turned on the tv. "Hopefully tomorrow.." I said and closes my eyes. "What did you do when it was just you?" Eli mumbled and ran his fingers in my hair. "I slept..and visited people" I whispered and looked down. I remember when Cara took the boys to the states, I visited Cece. I told her about the boys and she offered to help but I denied. I couldn't ask for her help but every so often I would take the boys to see her. She would beg me to tell Eli but I was never gonna tell him. I didn't want him to know because it was just gonna guilt him to love the boys. "Visit people?" Eli said pulling me out of thoughts. "Like who?" "Adam.." I said quickly. "Oh..that's nice that you both kept that from me.." Eli mumbled "Did Adam know you were pregnant?" "Yeah.." I looked at him "But Eli you can't blame me for being scarred to tell you.." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was scarred Eli..you cheated you didn't want me anymore I didn't want you to just be with me cause of the kids" "I deserved to know!" Eli sat up and looked at me "I missed everything! Their first word the first time they walked!" "It was your fault! You cheated! Was I just supposed to forgive you?" I screamed getting defensive "You should have given me a second chance!" "I am! Right now!" I sighed and laid down with my back to him. "Clare.." Eli whispered and reached for my arm. "Eli don't...this is stupid.." I sat up not wanting to talk to him. "I thought you were supposed to make me feel better?" "I'm trying Clare.." Eli mumbled and laid down with his head on my lap. "I don't want you to miss a thing about this baby.." I whispered and moved a piece of hair out of his face. Eli lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach "I love you baby Goldsworthy.." he mumbled against my skin. I reached for his hand "Don't leave ok?" I closed my eyes and felt Eli sit up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his lap, cradling me like a baby. "I won't.." he whispered. I looked up and saw his green eyes meet my blue eyes. "You love me?" Eli whispered and held me close. "Always have.." I smiled and kissed him softly. "You love me?" I ask him. Eli nodded and whispered "You know when I wasn't with you I was miserable.." "You were with Jessica" I groaned "Hey that's no fair me and Jess, we were on a roller coaster, never together for more than 3 weeks..it was either up or down high or low" Eli mumbled "So why if this is just another down?" I sighed and sat up ready to get off of him but Eli pulled me back down. "It can't be" Eli whispered against my neck. "Why not" I snapped back "Because it feels like I'm on top of the world.." Eli smiled and held me tight. I kissed him quick and grabbed his hand. But yet I grew curious, if Eli and Jessica broke up so often has Jessica been the only on for Eli for the past 4 years. Is that why she gave up on him so easily? Because this isn't the first time Eli leaves for another girl. Only to go back to her, made me feel dirty. I wasn't the only that Eli held like this, or the only one who he has said he loved or even made love to. I pushed that thought away, imagining Eli make love to another girl that wasn't be made me feel both slutty and nauseating. I felt it, coming up though and it was coming quick. I jumped off Eli and ran to the bathroom. Soon to feel his hands rub my back and tie my hair. When I finally stopped barfing I mumbled "Thanks Eli" not being able to look him in the eyes. It scarred me though..what if I wasn't the only one with secrets? (A/N) Now I'm gonna write Dorm Days haha soo busy blah thanks for reading please leave a review! I love your feedback it helps a lot suggest some stuff! cuz writers blocks is a nasty virus that sadly I have caught 


	33. Chapter 33

(A/N) I'll try to re read it so there is less typos :( sorry

Eli's POV

Clare won't look at me I know something's up but I don't know what to ask. Or if I do ask she'll just freak on me. I held her tight in my arms and kissed her temple. "Babe.." I mumbled and she just whispered a yeah and didn't even look up.

"Is everything ok?" i spoke up and looked at her.

"Yeah Why wouldn't it be?" She watched the tv still not looking at me. Great! How the tables have turned.

"Clare.." I rolled on top of her and made her look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Eli get off of me!" She screamed at me, I rolled off her scarred that I hurt her but I didn't so I just went downstairs. I got the point Clare was mad and she didn't want to tell me what happened or what I did wrong. I didn't know what was her problem anymore maybe I'm not good enough to deal with the mood swings. I went to the back yard and laid down on the ground looking at the sky.

Maybe she wanted to see the boys or I don't know whatever it was I needed to get away from it..I'm not used to cranky women beside Jessica's usual crazzines. My phone went off and it was a text from Sean. I've called in sick ever since I got back together with Clare and now it was time to face the music.

Sean-DUDE! what do you have a bad case of the runs or what you've missed work for weeks now.

Sean was being dramatic but he was right I've missed enough work. I got up and texted him real quick that I was going but might be a little late. I missed work, it use to be escape to Jessica's bitchiness, now it's my escape to Clare's mood swings and her endless ride in the emotional roller coaster. I went to Clare's room and saw her watching tv with her red puffy eyes.

"Clare.." I whispered and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry Clare..please don't cry for me ever.."

"I can't do this with you around.." Clare mumbled and looked at me.

"What?" I sat down on the bed and looked at her. "What did I do? I'll change ok..whatever it is" I sat there in shock she wanted me to leave? But a second ago she said she wanted me here. I grabbed her hand and shook my head "I'm not leaving Clare"

"When you're around I'm either faking happiness or throwing up" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you faking happiness?"

"Because if I get moody your gonna leave and pregnancy comes with all that and you can't deal.."

"Clare thats not true.." I got a text from Sean

Sean- Hurry up I wanna go home and your shift started a half an hour ago :(

I sighed and got up. "I gotta go Clare..."

Clare POV

Eli got a text from someone and now he has to leave it was probably from Jessica he wants to be with her fine..I'll do this on my own again.

"You see!" I got up and started crying. "Just go..go back to her"

"Clare!" Eli grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, kissed my head and mumbled into my hair. "I gotta go to work Clare..I'm not going back to her just going to get some money for that new baby your having..."

I looked up at him and frowned. I felt so stupid, I was so quick to think Eli was gonna cheat on me. He kissed me softly and held me tighter. "Look Clare..why don't you come with me..so you aren't alone in this big ol' house" Eli smiled and let go of me.

"Am I allowed to?" I giggled and wiped my eyes, preparing to get dressed.

"Of course you are!" Eli smiled and sat on the bed pulling me onto his lap. He kissed my cheek and mumbled. "and Clare, no matter how hard you try, I'll still be here, wither its right here in your bed or out in my car.." I smiled and kissed his quick.

"You Eli Goldsworthy are too good to me" I got up and dressed myself, did my make up and brushed my hair. While I did all this Eli laid on the bed watching tv. I sighed and lid on top of him. "Babe..get ready you need to be at work.." I smiled and Eli put his hands on my ass and kissed me hard. I kissed him back and my emotions shifted. From fine to horny. I pulled away before getting too carried away knowing Eli still had to be at work.

"Clare..you can;t tease me like that!" Eli pulled me back down and kissed my forehead. "You ready babe?" I nodded and Eli got up, "Let go then.."

Me and Eli drove to the mall and went up to the store. I sat on the counter and ate some candy while Eli just rang people up. Eli wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek. "Having fun?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah its really sexy watching you work" I smiled and kissed him quick.

"I was wondering if we could call Cara..just to talk to the boys.." Eli let go of me and rang someone up. "24.63$"

"Yeah if you want to" I smiled watching him give the person change. I reached for more candy and fed Eli some. I giggled and kissed him quick. "Are you hungry?" I mumbled and Eli nodded. "I'll go get food.." I jumped off the counter and went to the food court and got me and Eli some Chinese food.

I paid for the food and went back to store and saw Jessica talking to Eli.

(A/N) ITS BEEN FOREVER I KNOW! MAYBE IF I GOT MORE REVIEWS I WOULD UPDATE MORE OFTEN ;)

(ADDED 3/6/12) I'm so sorry guys I wanted to update this on Saturday and fanfiction kept saying error when I went to document manager :( again sorry..


	34. Chapter 34

_(A/N) sorry :( I suck I know it's just been a hell of a time in my life escaping to write for a while.._ Clare POV: I watched them slowly and it looked like he was just ringing her up, I knew it was more then that though she knew he worked there she wouldn't just show up for no reason. I walked up to them and heard Eli saying "yeah I miss that too" I put the food on the counter and Eli didn't even look away from her "Next line please" he thought I was a customer? "I'm just gonna go home.." I mumbled and Eli looks at me instantly "Clare!" he looked shock to see me there. I grabbed my hoodie and put it on, I started walking out when Eli pulled me back "we drove here together Clare you can't leave" "I'll take the bus I just really don't wanna be here" I felt dizzy but I wasn't gonna stay and watch his re union with Jessica. "you were fine a minute ago" Eli protested "Come on I know you're hungry. Pregnant people are always hungry" The room started spinning and I was seeing everything in three's and Eli pulling me backwards wasn't helping. "Eli I need to sit down.." I mumbled and closed my eyes. "Get me a chair" I continued but Eli ignored me. This always happened when I was pregnant with the twins. Fainting in the hallway with Elliot and Cara as my saviors. They would hold me up and Elliot would even carry me to a classroom and I would sit for a while until I was fine. And when I wouldn't sit the room would starts spinning people's voices would fade and everyone became triplets in the matter of seconds. Then BAM! I was knocked out and would wake up in the nurses office or in an ambulance. But this was different there was no Elliot or Cara to know how to help. Only Eli and he was clueless. I pulled away from him and grabbed onto the shelf of the store. I close my eyes but it was too late the darkness of pregnancy had overcome me. I need Cara and Elliot here I can hear Eli panicking and Jessica trying to calm him down. "Call the ambulance Eli" Jessica told him and Eli just froze. Great the only people that were gonna help we're Eli and his ex girlfriend. Scratch that Eli wasn't even moving only Jessica who was smart enough to call the ambulance. Within minutes I was put on a stretcher and on my way to the hospital. Eli was in the ambulance with me but still he didn't speak, only held onto my hand. I had that feeling of being half asleep and half awake. I could feel the EMTs working on my arms and saying thing but what shocked me the most was that I didn't hear the voice I wanted to hear. Eli's. I was escorted into a hospital room and put to rest. I opened my eyes and saw Eli sitting in the chair still holding my hand. "Hey.." I managed to whimper out. "How do you feel Clare?" Eli finally said something. He pushed the hair out of my face and kisses my forehead. "I'm okay..just tired.." I croaked out and saw a pitcher of water and a couple of cups. "Can you gets me some?" I sat up slowly but Eli stopped me. "There's a straw.." he filled a cup with water and put the straw by my lips so I could drink. He kissed my hand and mumbled "What happen to you?" "Its normal..used to happen all the time when I had the boys.." I whispered and closed my eyes. "But you were in school?" Eli watched me closely. "I know..but I had to do what I had to do.." "It bothers me that all this happened to you but I wasn't there for you.." "You had Jessica" I looked at him. "Eli you didn't want me anymore..I told you I didn't want you around if you weren't there because you loved me...if you would've loved me you would've been there for me pregnant or not" "But what about money?" "Eli I'm not having this talk with you now.." I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. "Just call Cara and tell her to come home..I need her and Elliot here" "Sure.." and with that Eli got up and in a few hours I had the two people I trust by my side and my two boys cuddled into my arms "How was vacation?" I asked Ryan and he sat up and started telling me everything and didn't miss one detail. The nurse came in and said I could go home but should rest more and I couldn't work. "I'll rest more but I gotta work.." I protested. "I'm fine just tired when I get home I'll sleep and I'll be ok" "Mam you can't work you're not strong enough physically for it" She left the room and I sighed. "Great..back to apartment boys.." I mumbled and Skylar made a grossed out face. "Eww mommy" skylar looked up at me. "Clare what are you talking about? Me and Cara got it covered until you're good and ready to start working" Elliot smiled and handed me my clothes. "We'll wait outside when your ready tell us and we'll take you home" I smiled thankfully and when they left I got dressed and a nurse came in to take off the IV. I went out to the waiting room and Elliot picked me up just like how he used to in high school. "Elliot I can walk you know" "Who cares I wanna carry my older sis" Elliot put me down when we got to the car and I looked around and didn't see Eli. "Where's Eli?" I asked Cara and she mumbled back at me "He said we had things under control so he was gonna go back to work" Cara whispered to me while helping me into the car. I sighed and mumbles "He probably went back to Jessica.." "That little troll is still around?" Cara got in the car and Elliot drove home. "I saw them together at the store today.." I mumbled "You don't think he's actually cheating again do you?" Cara turned around to look at me. "No..he seemed so concerned for me at the hospital it just doesn't make sense to me.." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I won't stress about it now..I'm just gonna go home and sleep" "No offense Clare but you kinda do need to stress...you're having his baby..again and me and Elliot talked it over we are not having a repeat of high school Clare" Cara said to me. I knew she was right but I just didn't wanna hear it. "I need rest Cara not speeches" We finally got home and I took Skylar and Ryan upstairs and watched a movie with them until we all fell asleep. After about a 4 hour nap I woke up and I was tucked into the bed and the boys weren't with me. I got up and heard a grunt. "Ow..." I looked down and saw Eli tangled in a blanket. "Eli?" I helps him out of the blankets and looked at him. "What are doing on the floor?" "I tried to lay down with you but you kept kicking me and moving so I laid down on the floor.." Eli looked down and I smiled slightly. "Where are the boys?" I started cleaning up the blankets off the floor. "In there bed, I put them in there room when I got home-I mean here.." "Ok well I'm kinda tired so can we please just go to sleep?" I smiled and laid down. "I can't..I've got to go to work if we're gonna keep living here and you're not on a work." "What are you talking about?" "Look I'm not gonna have baby goldsworthy live in some apartment. I'll give you some money from my paychecks every week to help you with any cost.." "Eli.." I was lost at words I couldn't believe it.. "Thank you Eli..I was worried I was gonna be on my own again.." "Technically..you will be" Eli mumbled _(A/N) I am so sorry..I'm gonna try harder I promise!_


	35. Chapter 35

_(A/N) TWICE IN ONE DAY! YEAH!_ Clare's POV. "Technically you will be" Eli mumbled and looked at me. "So you are leaving?" I looked at him in disbelief. "Did I say something wrong?" "No! Clare I'm not leave.." Eli laid down and pulled me close to him. "But if I'm gonna maintain this family I won't be home much..." "Cara and Elliot are gonna help too Eli.." "But I want to be able to support my family. Without having help from your friends. I want to prove to them that I am worthy of loving you." Eli whispered into my skull. I smiled and looked at him. "I'll get a job..even if it's a small one..I want to help.." "Then you have to lay down and watch the kids. That's how you're gonna help." "How is that going to help?" "you're gonna be doing the most important thing, having my baby.." Eli smiled and rubbed my stomach. "I want you to be home though.." I mumbled into is his chest. "It's gonna be ok Clare.." Eli kissed my head and rubbed my arm. "I'm not gonna leave you alone Clare..not this time" "You left me alone after the hospital.." "I didn't belong there Clare..your friends were talking about how it was gonna just like high school and in high school I wasn't involved." "And you thought leaving was make you more involved?" I mumbled and looked at him. "No, but I couldn't just stand there being humiliated" he groaned and sat up. "I should get going.." he got up and put on his coat. I pulled on his arm sighed "Stay..just for tonight." I looked at him and saw nothing but a stranger. He wasn't the same guy I knew in high school and that was the problem. We were stuck on the people we used to be not the people we are now. "Just forget it..go." I laid back down and got comfortable in my blanket. I close my eyes and felt Eli's foot steps leaving the room. ELI POV I left the room and went downstairs and called in to the store. Made up some lie that I had a family crisis. The idiot working before me believe every word. I hung up and took off my shoes and coat. Put them in there proper place where Clare liked to have them, then tippy toed my way back to the bedroom. I heard Clare's soft breathing that meant she was asleep. I lifted the blanket and snuggled into Clare's warm body. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. Rubbing her stomach as she leaned her back into my chest. Her hand guided mine under her shirt to feel her bare stomach. "I love you Clare.." I whispered into her ear. "I love you more Eli.." she mumbled and wrapped my arms around her tighter. I could here it in her voice. She was tired and was ready to pass out. "No you don't.." I kissed her temples and whispered. "Go to sleep Ms. Clare.." "as you wish Mr. Eli.." I held her until she fell asleep. I stayed with her, all night. Strange how I couldn't sleep though, I felt the need to be protecting her. When I finally fell asleep it was only for about an hour, I woke up again when I felt her get up. I pulled her back down and rolled on her, pretending to be asleep. She groaned and tried to escape but I wasn't letting her. Finally she mumbled "Eli.." I pulled her closer and heard her wince "Ow, Eli you're hurting me" I immediately let go and sat up. "What did I do?" I look at her worried and she had her eyes closed shut as she whimpered. "Clare what's wrong?" I panicked and kept my distance. "Nothing you just hurt me.." She mumbled softly and got up. This time I let her go. The whole day I kept my distance from her and she noticed. What can I say! I was freaking out that this morning I had tried to annoy her a little and she got hurt. All I heard in my head was her wincing and repeating "Eli you're hurting me" again and again. I sat on the couch and left her dinner on the table. I wasn't all that hungry anyways, I watched the boys play with their toys and make crashing noises with their mouths. I used to do that with Adam. Yes in high school I, Eli Goldsworthy, played with action figures. I smiled to myself, watching my boy play with their toys. It was still hard to wrap around my head that I had two sons I barely knew. And I have another baby on the way. Doesn't really bother me though. Would have I liked if we had waiting until we were married to have the kids? Of course I would have because maybe just maybe I would have had a stable job to support them. Clare doesn't want to admit it but I know she's struggling to make ends meet and keep this house. This afternoon I heard her and Cara talking about how I ruined the way things were going for Clare. I mentally sighed and looks at Clare eating dinner alone at the table. I felt bad watching her eat alone. But if I sat with her I might tip the plate of food on her and then she would get burnt. I think she saw me looking at her because next thing I knew, Clare was in lap eating her dinner. I wrapped my arms around her feeling her warmth against my chest. "Babe you have to get up" I mumbled into her back. "Why?" She snapped at me. "Because I don't want to spill your food on you just please trust me.." I whispered. Clare put her food on her the coffee table and cuddled into my chest. I held her close and looks at her "You're still hungry Clare, finish your dinner" She shook her head and mumbled "You haven't held me all day I just want to enjoy this" "And you will after your dinner" I kissed her forehead and she reached for her plate. "Feed me!" she stayed in my arms and handed me the bowl. I left the bowl on her lap and held her with one hand while I reached for the spoon with the other. I fed her small pieces just in case she would choke on a big piece. "Why have you been acting weird today?" She spoke with her food in her mouth. I smiled slightly and mumbled "I guess it's cuz I hurt you this morning, I don't want to hurt you and I thought if I kept my distance you would be safer" I didn't look at her, just fed her more food in hopes that she would get the message and drop the subject. But she didn't. "That was an accident though" she spoke with food in her mouth again and I smiled and put the plate on the coffee table and held her close. "Yeah, but what if my next accident is more serious.." I whispered against her head. "You'll be careful.. I know you Eli.." Clare didn't look at me which meant she was lying. And finally she did what I'd been hoping for. She dropped the subject. Clare made me carry her up the stairs even though I was scared shitless of dropping her. I held her tightly and laid her on the bed. I went back down stairs and got the boy and put them to bed. I stayed with them until they fell asleep. I kissed their foreheads and went back to Clare. I laid down next the Clare and she rolled on me and started kissing me hard. I was shocked at first but just kissed her back. "You know what comes with being pregnant?" Clare mumbled as she pulled off my shirt. "What?" I threw my shirt to the ground and kissed her neck softy. "The longing for sex" She whispered and took off her shirt. Clare unbuttoned my pants and kisses me hard. I took off my pants and worked on her sweatpants. At that moment I understood why Drake said girls look their best with sweatpants. Because they are so easy to pull off. Soon enough Clare had worked her way into getting us both naked. My boxers were last to come and when they did, Clare wasted no time. "Clare come on we have all the time in the world" I stopped her and kisses her softly. I pulled her in close and looked into her eyes. "We have twin boys that love to sleep in our room...we have no time" She smiled and kisses me quick. "Please..." I smiled and hovered over her, I kissed down her stomach and slowly kissed her inner thigh. Clare moaned and I kept kissing around her, she looked at me and whispered "No time teasing Eli" I smiled and nodded. "As you wish.." I kissed her clit and slowly slid two finger inside her. I moved my finger faster and licked her hard. Clare threw her head back and groans. I pulled out my fingers and kisses her softly. "If you're too loud the boy's will come in.." Clare blushed and mumbles "I'm sorry.." Slowly slid my dick into her and pushed into her in slow strokes. Clare wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her while moving faster. I kissed her to keep her from waking the boys. Clare pulled away and reached over to pull a blanket over us. I kept pushing into her harder and she moaned louder. I felt her walls wrap around my shaft and continued fast thrusts until Clare came. She moaned louder and I didn't stop her, I kept thrusting into her feeling myself so close. "Mommy?" Clare looked over to see our Ryan standing at the door. "Mommy is he hurting you!" Ryan looked mortified. I pulls out and hid my face into Clare's neck ashamed of myself. "Ryan go to your room I'll be right there.." Ryan did what he was told and left the room. Clare started giggling and kissed my forehead. "I told you.." She smiled and looked at me. "We have scarred our son Clare.." I whispered still so ashamed. "He is a baby Eli he won't remember anything" She smiled and reached for her clothes. I watched her get dressed and mumbled. "Poor Ryan.." I smiled and reached over to grab her ass. She laid down and kissed me softly. "I love you Clare.." I looked into her eyes and pulled her close. "I love you more, I'm gonna go check on our little scarred son" She got up and looked at me. I blew her a kiss and watched her leave. "Good luck honey" I whispered. _(A/N) more to come! Reviews equal updates they motivate me like crazy!_


	36. Chapter 36

(A/N) I've been feeling pretty blah lately so I'm just gonna type until I fall asleep ;) Btw Each Chapter from now on will be one month. So this is month 3? Yeah I'm gonna go with month 3 Clare's POV First check up with Eli. We sat down next to each other filling out forms, considering it was my first time at this clinic. I filled in the normal stuff, name, address, number, health insurance. Then it got to the page. The page where it ask: -Are you pregnant? -Think you're pregnant? -No, I'm sure I'm not pregnant. I knew I was pregnant already. I've been to the hospital and they confirmed it. My body has always been weak but considering I'm a couple weeks pregnant and I already can't work? This is gonna be harder then the first time. I finished filling out the forms and got up and handed them to the lady at the desk. She looked over them and looked at me. " the health insurance you have isn't accepted here the bill will come up to 120$ is that okay?" She started typing without looking at me. "No, I only 50..is there anywhere else I can go?" I sighed and started looking through my purse to find an extra hundred dollar bill. "Yes you can go to a clinic about 20 minutes from here" She kept typing and answered the phone, the usual 'Toronto Primary Clinic please hold'. "Yeah that's fine.. Can I get the address?" I looked at Eli sitting down with the boys and sighed. "Alright I'll print those out for you and the fee for canceling your appointment is 20" She started filling out the receipt. "Canceling fee? The sign says no appointment necessary how is there a cancellation fee?" I looked at her getting angrier the second. This was official a bad day. "Yes miss but you called ahead to make an appointment. If you hadn't called ahead there wouldn't be a cancellation fee" she kept filling the receipt out. "I didn't call in" "No, but an Elijah Goldsworthy did on your behalf so I'll be needing those 20 dollars" She held out her hand and I put the 50 in her hand. She gave me my change along with the directions to other clinic. I went back to Eli "Let's go.." I grabbed Ryan's hand and started going to the car. Eli followed behind be with Sky and asked all the questions I was expecting. "Wow Clare slow down.." he put the boys in the car and shut the door. He grabbed onto my shoulders and looked at me. "What happened?" "My health insurance isn't accepted here..we have to go to another clinic.." I wasn't going to tell him that because he called in I had to pay 20 dollars I could have saved. He kisses my forehead and hugged me "That's not so bad Clare..so how far is this place?" he looked at the paper and smiled. "Clare its fine I used to take Jessica here all the time." I looked at him and shook my head "I couldn't care less Eli, your lovely adventures with Jessica don't matter to me." I got into the car and shut the door. Eli got into the drivers seat and drove us to the other clinic. He looked at me and mumbled "We're here.." I nodded and looked at the boys sleeping in their seats. "Are we far from home?" "No, this place is actually closer-" I cut him off and put my hand on his mouth, whispered softly "I want you to take them home..I'll call you when I need you to pick me up" "No way Clare, I wanna be here for this.." "Eli they aren't comfortable in those chairs..there will be millions of appointments you can come to..right now I need you to take my babies home and put them to sleep in their beds.." I kissed his cheek and he nodded slowly. "Call me when you get out and I promise I'll be here faster then the fastest person on earth." I smiled and got out of the car. I watched him pull out of the parking lot and went inside. First thing first was to make sure they accepted my health insurance. I walked up to the desk and the lady was much friendlier then the other one. "How may I help you?" she smiled and looked at me. "Hi I was wondering if you accept this health insurance?" I handed her my card and she took one look at it. "Yes we do" she smiled and handed me the forms I had to fill out. I sat down and started filling everything out. Once I was finally finished I handed them to her and she looked over them. "Ok that's gonna be a 15$ copayment" I handed her my money and sat down. I waited for about 20 minutes when a nurse finally came out and called my name. I stood up and walked with her to this corner where she weight me and checked my height. She put me into a room where I waited another 10 minutes. When a doctor finally came in she ran some blood test and checked my heart beat. "Everything seems normal, you're about 12 weeks pregnant" She gave me a list of the diet I should follow and a prescription for headaches. I walked outside and called Eli to pick me up. I knew it would take him awhile so I walked to the corner store. I walked inside and was hit with the smell of sandwiches and different amazing foods. I went to the counter and ordered a sandwich, I went to the back of the store where they had the sodas and picked one. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. Eli texted me 'where are you the nurse said you left a while ago' I went to the counter and paid for my things and went back to the parking lot, Eli ran to me and hugged me tight. "I was so scared I though you were kidnapped" I smiled and hugged him back "I'm sorry I was hungry and went to get some food.." Eli cupped my face and kisses me softly. I pulled away and looked at him "Eli I'm fine!" He sighed and mumbled "you shouldn't have left the parking lot.." he took my hand and walked to the car. "I told you I was hungry.." I sighed and got into the car, Eli drove us home and we sat down at the table. We each ate a half of the sandwich. Eli finished first and got up and laid on the couch, I wrapped my left overs and put it in the fridge. I cleaned everything up and went into the living room, I laid on top of Eli and kissed him quick. "Are you mad?" "No." "Yes you are" "I said I'm not" "Eli.." "Clare I said I'm not!" Eli yelled and looked at me. I got up and didn't say anything else. I could hear him apologizing but I didn't want to listen to it. I went upstairs and laid in bed with Skylar, I got under the covers and kissed his head. I didn't want to go to my room. Eli would just lay down with me and try to pretend it didn't happen. So I fell asleep in the boys room that night. (A/N) long enough for you? 


	37. Chapter 37

(A/N) Month 4 yayayayayay!

Eli's POV

I wake up on the couch. Again.

Clare's been sleeping with the boys for the past couple of weeks. She won't listen to me. I've tried apologizing but she just keeps saying 'its fine'. I know it's not fine because if it was she would sleep in her room. I've slept on the couch because there is no way I'm sleeping in her bed alone. She says she sleeps with the boys because they have nightmares but I know that's not true.

I get up and go upstairs to check on them. I see Clare holding Ryan close to her. Ryan looks at me and gets up. I picked him up and kissed his head. "Hey bud is Sky up?" I whispered not wanting to wake up Clare.

Ryan nods and I start walking to Skylars bed and pick him up. I go back downstairs with the boys and put them on the couch. "I'll be right back" I go back upstairs and pick up Clare gently. I take her to her bed and tuck her in like I do every morning. I kissed her forehead and went back downstairs with the boys.

"Alright guys what do you want for breakfast?" I look at them and they both scream "Pancakes!" I smile and go to the kitchen, I start cooking them breakfast.

I hear footsteps on the stairs which means Clare's up. The boys screaming must have woken her up, I flip a pancake and lower the heat and go to the living room. "Clare I'm making pancakes is that ok? Or do you want something else"

"I'll find something to eat." she doesn't even look at me, I sigh and go back to the kitchen. This is how it's been for the past month. I get the cold shoulder for yelling at her a couple of weeks ago. I finish making the pancakes and go sit with her on the couch.

"Clare.." I wraps my arms around her and she tries to get up. "No, this has to stop now."

"Eli I told you it's fine." She didn't even look at me.

"Clare its not fine you don't look at me and you sleep with the boy" she kept her face turned the other way. "Clare I miss you." she kept struggling so I just let go of her. I can't take it anymore. She doesn't want to talk to me fine. I walked over to the boys and kissed their head "Guys I'm gonna go for a while ok? But I promise I will be back."

"You going to work?" Sky looked at me.

"Yeah Sky..I'll be back soon" I went upstairs and packed my things. I took a picture of the boys and Clare at the hospital out of its frame and put a different one in and pack the hospital picture. I grabbed a piece a paper and started writing I folded it and went back downstairs. I put on my shoes and looked at Ryan. "Ryan I need you to take care of your momma while I'm gone ok?" I handed him the paper and kissed his head. "Give that to her alright? I'll see you later"

"See you later daddy!" I grabbed my stuff and went outside, put everything in my car and drove.

Clare POV I heard Ryan say goodbye to Eli. He was probably going to work so I put the boys pancakes on a plate and sat them down at the table. Ryan handed me paper.

"Daddy said to give it to you" Ryan started pouring syrup on his pancakes and I took away the bottle, put some on Skylars plate and put the bottle away. They would finishes the bottle with a plate full of syrup. I sat down with them and opened the piece of papers. It was a letter:

Dear Clare Edwards.

I hate being here Clare. You don't look at me and when you talk to me I can sense the anger in your voice. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I wasn't mad Clare I was scared. You weren't there at the parking lot and I thought I lost you. I feel so alone in this house. I'm gonna move in with Adam. Maybe we can work something out with boys. I'll still give you half my paycheck but I can't sleep another night on that couch. I want you to sleep in your room. Ryan and Skylar need their man space. I'm gonna be gone for about a week. I need time to settle in so apologize to the boys for me.

Eli Goldsworthy.

I looked at Ryan. "When did daddy give this to you?"

"Just now"

I got up and ran outside, he was gone. He left. Eli left me again. I started crying and looked at the letter. He left and this time it was my fault. I grabbed my phone and dialed Eli.

E-"Hello?"

C-"Eli!"

E-"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

C-"What do you mean why am I crying! Eli you left! Again."

E-"Clare..you won't even notice I'm gone. Just like how you didn't notice I was there."

C-"I was mad! You screamed at me!"

E-"And I apologized a million times for that Clare"

C-"Come back.."

E-"Clare I have to go"

C-"Baby Goldsworthy."

E-"I know, we can work something out with the kids"

I hung up and sat down on the steps, I cried into my knees and remembered the boys, I got up and went into the kitchen. Thank god Cara had shown up.

"I'm gonna go lay down.." I mumbled and wiped my face. Cara knew me and Eli weren't doing so good so she let me go without questions. I laid in bed and cried into my pillow, I looked over at the frame that had a picture of me and the boys at the hospital, it was replaced with a picture of Eli and the boys.

I covered my face cried into the pillow.

Eli's POV

I had told Adam what had been going on with me and Clare so he said I could stay with him for a while. I got my stuff and knocked on the door. Adam opened it.

"Bad morning?" he let me in and walked me to my room.

"Yeah,I tried touching her and she flipped a table" I smiled and put my stuff on the bed.

"Well you can stay here for a while but eventually you know you'll go back" he stood by the door.

"If she wants me back"

"Dude I don't think you should have left"

"She acted like I wasn't there!"

"She's pregnant." Adam walked away. I sighed and laid in bed. Maybe I had made the wrong choice. But she shouldn't have treated me so harshly. I closed the door and laid back down, I called Clare. She picked up and I heard her crying.

"Clare dont cry.." I mumbled and listened closely, she kept crying and didn't say anything."I love you Clare Edwards. Please don't cry"

"Come back.." she whimpered on the other side.

"Clare I need some time..you treat me like shit" I sighed and heard her cry harder.

"I promise I'll come back. Just not now."

"Eli you promised you would be here.."

"I will be but right now I need to be here"

"Can I visit?"

"Everyday."

She hung up. I looked at my phone and put it away. I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest. Eventually I did fall asleep.

I woke up when I felt someone getting in bed with me. "Adam go away" I turned my head away and felt arms wrap around me.

"Daddy!" I opened my eye and saw the boy hugging me. I smiled and hugged them back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mommy brought us" Sky said and got up and ran to the living room, I followed them and saw Adam and Clare sitting on the couch. I looked at the time. I had been asleep for 4 hours, I walked over to the couch and tapped Clare's shoulder

"Can we talk?" I mumbled and she nodded. "Adam watch the kids." he nodded and I walked with Clare to my room. I locked the door and hugged her. "Don't ever cry because of me ok?" I mumbled into her neck. She hugged me back. This was the first time had even acknowledge my existence in a month. I laid her down in my bed and held her tight. I kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"You left me.." her voice cracked and she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm really sorry Clare.." I sat up and took off her shoes. She looked at me and wiped her eyes. I took off her socks and started giving her a foot rub. "Clare, you don't notice me until I'm gone..it's like I can't do anything right for you, I'm sorry I screamed at you but I can't go back"

"But Eli.." She sat up and looked at me.

"No Clare, I need time. I promise I will be here for you and this baby but maybe moving in was a little to fast"

"You weren't saying that while you were in bed with me" Clare got up and I pulled her down, I sat her on my lap and I kisses her cheek.

"Don't get mad at me Clare" I kissed her nose and whispered. "I love you so much Clare" I kisses her softly and laid her down.

"Why are you so difficult" She muttered under her breathe.

"I'm sorry" I kissed her feet and looked at her. She closed her eyes and kept quite. I laid down next to her on my side and kissed her forehead. We laid with each other until Clare fell asleep, I got up and went into the living room. Adam trying to play video games with the boys. I sat down and pulled Sky into my lap.

"I bet I can get Sky to learn faster then you can teach Ryan." I smiled and grabbed the controller.

"You're on." Adam pulled Ryan into his lap.

We tried teaching the boys how to play for hours until they started falling asleep, we put the boys into Adams bed and we both kept playing until we got hungry.

"Want some pizza?" Adam looked at me and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah order a pie with pineapple, do you have mayo?"

"In the fridge, when did you get such a horrible taste in pizza?" He laughed and started dialing.

"Not me Clare" I got up and checked on her, she was still asleep in my bed.

Adam and I waited for the pizza while watching a movie, when the pizza got here Adam paid for all of it I grabbed Clares pizza and stuck it in the oven so it would stay warm while she slept. Adam dug right into 2 slices and poured soda into his cup. We sat on the couch and finished the movie while eating our pizza.

After the pizza I went back to bed and laid down with Clare, she snuggled into my chest and mumbled. "Eli I'm hungry.."

I smiled and got up, went into the kitchen and got her a bottle of juice and her pizza, and the mayo. I came back and sat on the bed. "Did I order the right kind?" I looked at her and Clare smiled big and grabbed a slice, she open the jar of mayo and dipped a piece of pizza in it.

(A/N)Is it ok? Blah I kinda rushed it


	38. Chapter 38

(A/N) So I need you guys to give me ideas on what you want to happen lol and ive been pretty bored lately so give me any good fanfics you think I should check out

Clare's POV

I woke up alone again. I looked at the time, 6 am. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my stomach had been getting a lot bigger. I lift my shirt, my pants weren't exactly fitting anymore because of my stomach, and my shirt were getting tighter, I hate tight shirt. They just feel uncomfortable. I never understood how the popular girls in Degrassi liked to were their tight clothes. I groaned and called Eli.

E-"Little early dont you thinks?"

C-"Eli I'm getting fat" I heard Eli laughing on the other side. "It's not funny my clothes isn't fitting anymore.."

E-"Alright, alright we can go get you some clothes after I get out of work at 12?"

C-"No I have clothes from when I was pregnant with the twins"

E-"So why did you call me?"

C-"Because Eli I'm getting fat! Ugh just forget it"

I hung up and put my phone away and took a shower, when I came out of my shower I got dressed and looked at the time. 7 am. Eli had started taking the morning shifts when he left to go live with Adam. That only lasted about 2 weeks, before he realized that I needed him here. He would leave at the ass crack of dawn and come home at noon. He would sleep from one to four and then be with me and his kids. I don't work anymore because Eli claims he makes more then enough. I was excited for today though. Eli was taking me and the boys to pick out a crib for the new baby. We didn't have another room to make a nursery so we were going to try to fit all the babies stuff in our room.

I went to the closet and started looking in the back for a garbage bag. I finally felt and pulled it out. I opened it up and saw the clothes I would be wearing until the baby was born. I smiled remembering the memories I had made wearing these clothes. I started changing into a pair of pregnancy sweat pants. The had extra fabric at the waist line to cover my small but soon to be huge baby bump. My phone started ringing and I got up from the ground. I looked at the screen and smiled I opened it up.

C-"What can I do for you ?"

A-"I was thinking a trip to the mall with the boys favorite uncle is due to me."

C-"Of course, what are you doing up so early anyway?"

A-"I can't sleep, don't know why"

C-"Come over we can make a day out it" I smiled and made arrangements with Adam about our whole day. Well until me and Eli had to go pick out the crib."

I went downstairs and started making breakfast for Adam and the boys. I made pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and for me potato salad. I was in the middle of finishing making my potato salad when Adam rang the doorbell. "Its open!" I said loud enough for him to hear me. Adam came into the kitchen. "Ugh this is why I love hanging with you Clare!" I smiled. "Yeah well help yourself"

Adam grabbed a plate and filled with a little of everything. He look at the potato salad and looked at me with a confused face. "Potato salad?"

I nodded "To go with the bacon" I grabbed a strip of bacon and dipped it into the potato salad and ate it. I was craving this all morning and having it was just as good as I thought it would be. Adam gave me the grossed out face and took his plate to the living room. I grabbed a plate that looked identical to Adam's plate but mine had potato salad. I sat down next to him and put in one of the Harry Potter movies. We both ate our plates of food and left them on the coffee table. Skylar came downstairs and sat in Adam's lap. I got up to make him a plate of food. When I came back to the living room, Ryan had come downstairs too. I gave Sky his plate and then went back to the kitchen and made Ryan his plate. I came back and gave it to Ryan. I sat down and pulled Ryan into my lap. When the boys were done, I reached for the plates.

"No I got it" Adam picked up the plates and washed them and the pans.

"Hey Adam I think I might keep you" I giggled

"You cook and I'll clean" Adam came back and sat down while the boys started playing on the floor.

"Sky and Ryan make a mess and Eli works!" I laughed and changed the channel.

"Like a big happy family" Adam smiled and took the remote away from me.

We fought over the remote until the boys eventually won. We spent hours watching Yo Gabba Gabba. Adam eventually left me to watch it on my own. I laid down on the couch while the boys were entertained by some man with small little dolls. He wore this ridiculous orange suit. I started falling asleep after one of the doll started singing about parties in it's tummy. I dreamed about the baby. What it would look like. It was another boy. He looked like Eli but thought like me. I smiled and brushed his dark brown hair while he looked at me with his blue/green eyes. It was like feeling that rush of when I first saw the boys all over again. I cried tear of joy. Suddenly Eli started saying "Wake up Clare?" I was confused at first but when I actually started waking up and saw Eli sitting on the couch with my leg on his lap. He was wiping my tears. "Wake up Clare." Eli muttered and I sat up.

"You're home?" I looked at the time and saw the boys had their hair wet and had new clothes on. "I slept all day?"

"I got home an hour ago its ok" Eli smiled and rubbed my feet. I loved when we did that, my feet were always hurting and he knew it.

"I'll make you lunch and we can go get the crib" I got up and Eli pulled me back.

"I ate already Clare"

"What?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "What did you eat?"

"Took the babies to the corner store and got a sandwich. There is still some left do you want me to heat it up for you?"

I hated to admit it but I was really hungry, I nodded and kissed his cheek. "You're the best.."

Eli got up and heated the sandwich. I went upstairs and brushed my hair. I came back downstairs and took the sandwich. "I'll eat it on the way there."

We climbed into the car and and drove to the the store, I ate my sandwich and drank my bottle of carrot juice. Eli made a gagging sound and laughed. "I still don't understand how you drink that stuff"

"I'm craving it!" I giggled and put the bottle away. "When you're pregnant you will understand"

"Ah yeah that won't happen. I've never been about to ovulate right." Eli parked the car and got out.

"How much can we buy today?" I got the boys out of the car and took their hands.

"Everything you want" Eli smiled and picked up Ryan.

"No, I mean how much can we afford?"

"Oh, um I don't know how much does a crib actually cost?" Eli looked at me.

"The crib should cost a little over 150 and the mattress is about 50" We walked inside and got a cart. I put in the boys and went to the bottle.

"The crib doesn't come with the mattress?" Eli grabbed the toddlers cup and put it in the cart.

"Uh, no and the boys already have sippy cups" I grabbed the cups and put them back.

"Those were for the baby.."

"The baby needs bottles not cups" I smiled and put the baby bottles in the cart.

"Right..lets just go see the cribs" Eli's face turned red and he looked away.

There was so much Eli didn't know but I didn't want him to feel bad because he didn't know. Eli was pushing the boys away when I was still looking at the bottles. I started walking behind them and looked at other stuff. I remember doing this with Cara and Elliot. We were all clueless about everything and one of the workers had to help up. They would always make some snarky remark about how I unprepared I was. Cara always had something to say to them but it didn't matter because they were right. I was unprepared but now I now what I'm getting into. I know the difference between the nipples on the bottles for a newborn and for a toddler. I knew that diapers didn't just magically appear when you needed them and that sometimes the diapers would give rashes and that babies need attention at all times. Eli didn't, but that didn't matter because as long as he was trying to help we would both me fine.

I catched up to the boys and looked at the cribs. "Which ones for newborns" Eli whispered into my ear. I smiled at him and mumbles. "Anyone you want Eli"

"Just making sure.." Eli smiled and grabbed a plain white on.

"White?" I looked at him and Eli started pushing the cart to the mattress.

"I have something planed for it" Eli smiled and picked one of the mattresses.

**xXx**

I laid in bed while Eli tried to build the crib. Eli sat on the floor and read all the instructions and started off looking like he knew what he was doing, but Eli needed help. Elliot came upstairs and helped him. But they both started goofing off and played with the piece.

"You guys are so stupid" Cara laughed and grabbed one of the pieces and I picked up the instructions.

"Doesn't look that hard" I smiled and looked at both of them

"Yeah but it is I would love to see you guys try to build while we lay in bed" Elliot smiled and laid down.

"You're on" Cara laughed and we both sat down on the floor while the Eli and Elliot laid in bed with the boys.

Like Eli we started off knowing what we were doing but once it got to building it, my stomach kept getting in the way, Cara didn't give up and we kept trying to piece everything together.

We had built the whole crib and had one screw left, Cara screwed it in and looked at the boys. "Told you guys we could do it!" We high fived and Elliot got up, he put in the mattress and crawled into the crib. Eli started laughing but Cara didn't find it funny. I didn't wanna say anything but Cara knew I hated when Elliot did that.

When we first built Ryan and Skylars crib. Elliot loved climbing into the crib and pretending he was a baby, at first I found it funny but when Elliot kept getting into the crib even when the boys were born it was annoying.

Eli got up and picked Elliot up like a baby "Clare he's a boy!" he laughed and tried to hand me Elliot.

"You guys are idiots.." I sighed and took Sky and Ryan to the living room, Cara followed me and laid with me on the couch. She started rubbing my stomach and mumbled. "Are you scared?"

"No.." I looked at her and smiled "I prepared now"

"Did the lady at the store bother you this time?"

"I think she saw the boys and realized I did fine"

"Good you're an amazing mother" Cara smiled.

(A/N) REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 39

_**(A/N) Just joined an RPG on tumblr so been busy with that but I'll be taking some time now to update. Month 6 leggo.**_

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Clare sighed and looked at the crib. Getting closer to the due date made her nervous. She thought 'Hey it's going to be easy, Eli's here and we're together" But now she keeps thinking "Eli is completely unprepared, its going to be like having 4 kids around, he's not going to be able to say no, the baby will love him more even though he was no idea what he's doing how could this be happening to'

Clare sat up in the bed and looked over at Eli. He was tangled in the blanket with his back to Clare. She rubbed her stomach and looked at the crib again. White. Why had Eli chosen it white? She would have though he would have pick black, even though now a days Eli didn't wear much black.

Eli wasn't worried about the baby, but Eli didn't really know what to expect. Eli thought he would have to get up 2 or 3 times at night to feed the baby and that then we could go back to sleep. His master plan was to leave the bottle prepared already. Clare just nodded at his brilliant plan, every time she tried to reason with Eli about how hard it would be, Eli would put himself down.

Eli turned and cuddled into Clare, he wrapped his arms around her body and kisses her stomach. "Why are you up so early?" Eli mumbled.

"I couldn't really sleep" Clare didn't feel like explaining to him that she was scarred he wouldn't help out. Adam had always said he wouldn't be able to do it and they were like twins.

"Something serious?" Eli opened his eyes and looked up at Clare, who was just staring at the crib. "You don't like the crib do you?" Eli sat up and wrapped his arms around Clare, she rested her head on his chest.

"I do, I'm fine Eli" Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm just tired"

"I thought you couldn't sleep?" Eli looked at her and scrunch up his eyebrows.

"I know but I've been awake for a while so I'm tired now" Clare tried to reason and sighed.

"Clare..What up?"

"Nothing Eli I'm fine" Clare smiled and played with his head.

"Clare you are the worst liar in the world, tell me whats on your mind" Eli sat across from her.

Clare sighed and looked at her hands "I'm just scared.." Clare hesitated "About how much it'll hurt.."

Eli smiled and kisses her forehead "Don't worry Clare, I'm gonna be right by your side and help you recover"

Clare smiled and mumbled "You're right" Eli nodded and didn't push asking anymore questions. He knew Clare was lying but he just let it go. Eli laid down and mumbled "I'm gonna sleep some more" Eli cuddled into Clare and closed his eyes.

Clare played with Eli's hair and didn't let him fall asleep, she asked him questions about the baby to calm herself. 'What do you want it to be?' 'What should his eyes me like?' 'What if the baby isn't bored with all toes?' When Eli kept replying with a 'hmph' Clare silenced herself. She examined his hair and sighed. The questions didn't calm her down they made her more nervous. She didn't like being alone or feeling alone because her mind wondered. It would come to conclusions about things that weren't real and could never be. He started imagining the baby was an alien. She got up when she heard Eli snoring. She went to the boys room and smiled seeing them asleep. "Just like daddy" She mumbled to herself and went downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see Elliot on the couch with food.

"What are you doing here?" Clare laid down on the couch and put her feet on his lap.

"Cara's sleeping if I watched tv in the living room she would wake up" Elliot smiled and gave Clare a piece of bacon.

Clare took the bacon. "Mmm if you're going to cook then you can come up here everyday" Clare giggled and ate her bacon.

"There some more in the kitchen for everyone, oh and you should probably buy more bacon and eggs" Elliot ate his food and smiled.

"No mister if you finished it you and Cara need to buy it" Clare took another piece of bacon.

"What! But everyone's gonna eat it and your family is bigger so you guys should buy it, its just me and Cara and we barely eat"

"Barely eat! I have never seen you guys eat your own food!" Clare sat up, furious of what Elliot was saying.

"When did you start stalking my life Clare"

"It only fair Elliot! I don't have money to feed everyone in this house!"

Elliot kept eating and mumbled "Then ask your good for nothing boyfriend to help out"

"Eli does a lot more then you!" Clare took his plate and Elliot pulled it back.

"Fuck off Clare!" Elliot took his plate and pushed her away.

"It's my house!" Clare pushed his hand away.

Eli heard screaming downstairs and got up. He sat at the top of the stairs listening to Clare and Elliot.

"I cooked! Stop being ungrateful!" Elliot held out his arm so Clare wouldn't take his food.

"I didn't ask you to play maid Elliot!" Clare smacked his hand and groaned.

"No, you only asked me to fucking buy the shit you can't afford!" Elliot got up and help the plate out of Clare's reach.

"You used all our food!" Clare hit his chest and knocked the food onto the floor.

"CLARE!" Elliot scream into her face and pushed her back while Eli was coming downstairs, Eli ran in between them.

"Elliot.." Eli glared at him and shoved him back. "Man, shes pregnant why would you touch her!" Clare pulled Eli back.

"Eli don't.." Clare watched them

Elliot stepped back and looked at Clare for help. Eli took a deep breath and turned to Clare. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm okay" Clare sighed and looked at the food on the floor. "Why are you screaming at Elliot?"

"Clare he pushed you!" Eli looked at her with eyes full of anger.

"He didn't hurt me!" Clare sighed and Eli walked past her.

She knelt down and started picking up the food. She didn't get why Eli was so mad. Elliot and Clare always fought. He was her annoying brother and she was his older sister. Elliot knelt down and helped her pick it up.

"Maybe next time we fight you can tell Eli not to push to hard" Elliot smiled and nudged her, she looked looked back and saw Eli was gone. "He went upstairs.." Elliot pick up the food and helped Clare up. "Go..I'll finish cleaning up here"

Clare went upstairs and saw Eli on the bed clenching his fist. "Eli" She whispered softly and sat down.

"He hurt you Clare" Eli didn't look up. "What if I hadn't come downstairs."

"Eli..he's like me brother we fight but he would never hurt me..I hit him before you got there, that is also why Cara didn't come upstairs she knows how me and Elliot are" I grabbed his hands.

"He pushed you..and you defended him.." Eli sighed and laid down.

"Elliot wasn't gonna hurt me and he nudged me. Me and Elliot just argue over dumb things but he loves me and I love him so its fine" Clare rubbed his back.

"What happens if one day it goes too far.." Eli turned around and pulled Clare on top of him.

"We've been arguing for 5 years and we have never hurt each other." Clare sat on top of Eli with her knees on each side of his stomach.

"But now you're pregnant not" Eli rubbed her stomach and looked at her.

"I've been pregnant before"

Eli sighed and kissed her hand."Fine"

Eli pulled her down and kissed her cheek and then the corner of her lips. Clare turned her face and kissed Eli softly. Eli slipped his hand in the small of her back and pulled her closer, slipped his tongue in Clare mouth and kissed her deeper. Clare pulled away gently and mumbled. "I'm sorry for scarring you.."

"Is there anyone else you fight with?" Eli smiled and kissed her forehead.

Clare giggled and whispered "Ryan.."

"Does he hit you?" Eli looked at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yes he does" Clare smiled and cuddled into Eli. Eli wrapped his arms around her. He still felt bad after what Elliot said about him being good for nothing. But he worked and bought everything for the new baby. Didn't that make him useful? Or was he still 'good for nothing'

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN) So tell me who had the reason in the Clare/Elliot argument REVIEW!**_


	40. Chapter 40

(A/N) Hey guys, with school starting soon and my laziness being at an all time high, I think I need more encouragement. I'm talking about you guys! I totally love getting reviews and I hate being greedy (but I totally yam) So if you guys can review and give me feedback, I would love thats. Eli's parents are OOC. So since I kinda liked the way I did the last chapter. I'm gonna do it again,

NO POV!

Clare was in her 7th month and she was starting to get bigger, nobody even noticed when it started happening. Eli and Clare woke up one day and BAM! Huge stomach, whenever Clare would ask if she looked big, everyone stayed silent, except Ryan, we loved telling Clare she was skinny. Cara told Clare to go downstairs because she want girl time. Clare accepted and went downstairs with Cara and the boys while Eli was putting the crib in the car with Elliot. Eli was finally doing what he had thought of the minute he saw the white crib. He made Elliot keep the girls in the house while he went out to get some paint. Eli bought small little quartz of paint in every color and a couple of paint brushes, then drove to Adam's to get started on his project. He made Elliot swear to keep Clare downstairs so she wouldn't notice the crib missing.

Eli called Adam to tell him we was going to get to his place in about 5 minutes, Adam started preparing the spare room, Eli and Adam had took the bed out of his old room out the day before and covered the walls with newspaper. Adam put down on the floor some newspaper, when he heard a knock on his door. He walked outside and saw Eli already getting the crib out of the car, he walked over to help him and took one end of the crib, while Eli carried the other end. "You couldn't just get a plain crib?" Adam groaned as he carried the crib into the spare room.

"What fun would that be?" Eli laughed and put down the crib gently "And anyways, doing this is special" Eli smiled and looked around the room. "Alright, I'm going to get the paint" Eli and Adam went outside and got the paint buckets while Adam got the paint brush. "What if this is a complete fail?" Adam sat down on the floor of the spare room and started opening the cans with Eli.

"How is this going to be a fail?" Eli opened the cans and laid the paint brushes next to them.

"It could look bad?" Adam looked at Eli and rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, you could have gone with the classic white crib and be done with it"

"Yes but I want my kid to have personality Adam" Eli hit his shoulder. "Clare will love it"

Adam shrugged it off and got up. Adam dipped to two brushes into paint. One in blue and the other in red. Eli dipped his brushes into purple and yellow. They start flicking the paint at the crib until it was completely covered, then they picked up other colors like pink, orange and green. When they were done, they looked just like the crib. A piece of art.

"Well that doesn't look that bad?" Adam and Eli sat down and looked at the crib, while eating some fish stick from Adam's freezer.

"I wish thats what my crib looked like" Eli starred at it.

"What did you crib look like?" Adam turned his head and watched him.

"My parents expected a perfect nice boy. I had a white crib, with baby blue walls, and ducks on my pillows." Eli didn't move and ate his food.

"What a dream come true when you started expressing yourself huh?" Adam smiled.

"Didn't take long for me to start disappointing people" Eli looked down and realized the crib was making him remember his childhood, something Eli didn't want to revisit.

"What are you talking about?" Adam punched his shoulder.

"Nothing." Eli had disappointed everyone at some point or another. Clare when he left, Adam when Jessica didn't let him see Adam anymore. And his parents. Eli would do everything they said not to do. It's they way he lost his virginity. His parents went on vacation and his parents told him, to not have a girl over and no parties. Eli wasn't much of a social person so he invited Julia over. They spent a couple of says together. Eli doze of without realizing.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Eli come on lets just call a couple people over" Julia smiled and kissed Eli's neck while on his lap, they we're on the couch watching a movie but Julia wanted to have party.

"No" Eli but his hands on her ass.

"Why not? It's not like We're having fun." Julia whispered in his ear and kissed his jawline. They were both in there Pjs. Expecting to just fall asleep after the movie. But once again Julia had other plans. She kissed him hard and started grinding against him. "Come on Eli, you know you want to.." Julia kissed lips softly and pulled Eli's shirt off. Eli couldn't keep himself composed anymore. He ripped off her clothes and stripped himself. Julia knelt down and smiled at him. One of her devious smiled and started messaging his member. Eli watched her to see what she would do next. She moved closer and started sucking on him. Eli threw his head back and grabbed the back of her head to help her move faster. Julia pulled away and put a condom on Eli and got back on the sofa, she sat on his lap and slipped his dick inside over her. Eli grabbed onto her hips and Julia started bouncing on him.

_**FLASH BACK ENDS**_

"ELI!" Adam started shaking Eli awake and Eli looked around, he was on the floor. "Dude, the paints dry and Clare has been calling me non-stop about where you are. Can we go drop this thing off now?"

Eli looked down and sighed in relief that he didn't have a boner. He sat up and nodded. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." Adam had cleaned up all the paint buckets and taken down all the newspapers.

"You could have woken me up to help you now" Eli smiled and picked up one end of the crib.

"Nah, you should get sleep while you can" Adam laughed and helped carry the crib to the car.

"Thanks for helping me with the crib man" Eli thanked Adam and got into the car, he drove back home and couldn't shake the dream he had away. It was weird. He had only thought about that day, a couple times after it had happened, but not recently. With a pregnant girlfriend you basically have sex all the time. Clare was always horny and there was no way Eli would say no to her. Sometimes they got interrupted but rarely the last couple of times. Eli and Clare had to learn to be quite while the boys slept, they played mommy and daddy. Eli smiled to himself and realized he was a couple blocks away from the house. He texted Elliot quick and started slowing down. He stopped before making the last turn to get to the house. He looked back at the crib. The crib was no ordinary crib. It was actually a little clown looking, but Eli didn't care. He thought it was nice.

He heard his phone ringing and looked down to see an incoming call from Clare. Freaked out that something bad happened Eli answered quickly. But Eli kept his cool.

"Hey, What's up?" Eli answered.

"What's up?! Are you kidding! Where are you?"

"Clare I'm working, is something wrong?"

"Don't lie to me Elijah! I called in and Sean said you didn't work today!"

Eli started panicking and turned on the car. "What time did you call in?"

"Just now."

"Well Sean must have been joking or something, I just left, I'm on my way home so I will talk to you when I get home" Eli hung up and started driving to the house, right before he was going to get to the house he got a text from Elliot.

_**Elliot: She doesn't know the crib is missing, Cara has her downstairs hurry up and get here!**_

Eli drove up to the house and got out, knocked on the door "Elliot!" Eli hurried back to the car and started unloading the crib. Elliot came out and grabbed the other end. They carried the crib up to the room.

"This is what you spent hours on?" Elliot set down the crib and looked at it.

"Too much?" Eli looked at the crib.

"No it's just.." Elliot sighed and shrugged. "Weird?"

"I'm a weird person" Eli put in the mattress and made the crib.

"You said it, I'm going to take a nap" Elliot got up and went down to the basement. Eli followed him and sat down on the small couch in the basement next to Clare.

"Where have you been?" Clare glared at Eli and hit his arm.

"I was at work." Eli pouted playful and rubbed his arm.

"Liar! I called Sean!" Clare got up and started marching up the stairs. Cara looked at Eli and shook her head.

"Where have you been?" Cara looked at him and crossed her arms.

Eli avoided the question and looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"Sleeping." Cara looked at Elliot and sighed. "What did you guys do?"

Eli got up and ran upstairs and stopped Clare. "Hey what's the rush?" Eli smiled and Clare pushed him out of the way.

"To take a nap" Clare walked into the room and looked at the crib. "Oh my god.."

(A/N) I know it's been a while, this has actually been typed up for a while now I just couldn't figure out how to end it. So review tell me what you think Clare will think of the crib!


End file.
